Nuevos comienzos
by iCy-dRaGoN-MiStReSs
Summary: (Jeje, perdón por el retraso)Una nueva titán, una nueva enemiga, un nuevo romance, una cuenta regresiva y los pasados de los titánes que regresan a atormentarlos.
1. Turn on the Sirens

"Bienvenidos a Jump City." Decía el letrero al bajar del autobús en la central. Así que aquí estaba esta muchachita en medio de una ciudad desconocida con nada más que la camiseta que traía puesta, un par de pantalones desteñidos, una guitarra vieja y 10 centavos en su bolsillo. Recogió su cabello castaño es una cola de caballo y alzó la vista al cielo. Sus ropas viejas no la hacían ver como la persona más amistosa, o aseada. Sus ojos verde olivo observaban el pasar de las nubes. Algo brillaba en ellos...ilusión? Esperanzas?

"**Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí!" **TT

Muy bien, el brillo en sus ojos eran lagrimas de frustración...una chiquilla llorando a mares en medio de un lugar público llama la atención, y un buen señor se tentó el corazón para saber que le ocurría.

"Niña, estás bien?" El hombre se le acercó por la espalda y le tocó el hombro. Su respuesta? Un tétrico giro de 180º de solo la cabeza de la chica (N/A: AHHH! LINDA BLAIR!).

"**Te parece que estoy bien?**"­­¬¬

"Ehh..." Oo

GRRRRRWWWWWLLLLL

La chica regresó al llanto al escuchar la demanda de su estómago.

"Oye, dónde está el restaurante más barato que conozcas?" Le preguntó al hombre.

"Uhhhh..."

"**CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ.**"

"6cuadrasalsuryvueltaalaizquierda" . 

"Bien." Ella suspiró. "Supongo que no tendrás dinero para prestarme..." El hombre vació sus bolsillos en un instante para que viera que no traía nada. "Si, me lo suponía..." Suspiró de nuevo y tomo su guitarra. "Como sea, gracias por tu ayuda." Le dijo mientras se alejaba.

"Los jóvenes de ahora...**MUY EXTRAÑOS.**"

""""""""""

Capítulo 1: Enciendan las sirenas

"""""""""

"Chicos! Chicos! Tengo uno bueno! Lo juro!"

"Chico Bestia, detente antes de que Raven te lance por la ventana"

"Escúchalo. La idea me ha cruzado exactamente 37 veces por la mente en los últimos 3 minutos..." ¬¬ Raven hacía un esfuerzo extraordinario por no meterse en la mente del Chico Bestia y provocarle una muerte cerebral, aunque eso no parecía desanimar al chico. Viajar en auto a la pizzería con él sentado a su lado? Le agradaba el chico, pero eso era pedir demasiado. Preferiría pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre que escuchar otro mal chiste (énfasis en **MAL**), y eso era ya decir demasiado.

"Vamos Raven! No seas aguafiestas!"

"Por favor continúa mi querido amigo! Tus originales acertijos me resultan bastante entretenidos"

"VEN! STAR SI ME ENTIENDE!"

"**PODRÍAN CALLARSE LOS TRES! MIS CIRCUITOS SE ESTÀN VOLVIENDO LOCOS!**"

"Te dije que no tomaras la avenida principal, eso solo alargaría esto.."

"Tal vez un ligero coma..." Raven murmuró.

"Muy bien! Escuchen todos! Por qué el pollo quiso aprender pilates?"

"**CHICO BESTIA!"** Robin, Cyborg y Starfire se quedaron sin habla al verlo rodeado por energía negra que lo mandó a volar fuera del auto.

"Ooops." Raven sonrió, o a lo que sea que se le pueda llamar sonrisa en ella. "Se lo advertí."

"""""""""

Estaba sentada en la acera tocando mientras la gente le echaba dinero a un vaso de cartón a su lado.

"Si! Tengo...1.50...**me voy a morir aquí**...**NECESITO COMER ALGO**." TT

GRRRRRRRRRWWWLLLLLL

"Sabes? No ayudas!" La chica le gritó a su estómago.

GGRRRRRWWWWLLLL

No muy lejos de ella, mientras discutía con sus órganos vitales...

"_PERO COMO SE ATREVIÓ RAVEN A HACERME ESO!"_ El Chico Bestia venía persiguiendo el auto transformado en una halcón. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró alcanzar en el auto y entrar por la ventana de Robin; quién como venía implorando un ataque al corazón y poder así por lo menos morir en paz y quietud estaba distraído, y al ver al pajarraco verde aparecer de la nada su asustó, y sin querer movió la palanca de cambios (N/A: El auto es estándar? Supongamos que sì.)...

"""""""""

Ella seguía tocando, y con mucho empeño había logrado reunir la asombrosa cantidad de...2.77.

"**ME VOY A MORIR AQUÌ**." TT Sollozó y dio un último y desafinado acorde. Cerró sus ojos y...escuchó algo. Su estómago? No...eso sonaba más bien como...

KRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIICKKKKKKKKK

"**CYBORG! HAZ ALGO!"**

"**QUE CREES QUE INTENTO! TENIAS QUE TOCAS LA PALANCA!"**

"**FUE CULPA DEL CHICO BESTIA!"**

"**MENTIRA! FUE CULPA DE RAVEN!"**

"Ay mamá..." OO Vio sorprendida / asustada un auto sin control apunto de chocar contra una pared de ladrillos.

"**VAMOS A CHOCAR!"**

"**EL CHICO BESTIA NOS MATO A TODOS!"**

"No si puedo evitarlo...**AZARATH METRION ZYN-"** Raven no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su conjuro antes de que algo hiciera que el carro se detuviera en seco y de manera violenta, sacudiendo a todos los pasajeros. Las bolsas de aire se abrieron y casi asfixian a Robin y a Cyborg.

"Están todos bien?" Cyborg preguntó al liberarse de las bolsas. Robin seguía luchando.

"Si, eso creo..."

"Ow." TT

"Que sucedió?" Raven preguntó algo dolorida. Robin se desesperó y pinchó la bolsa con uno des sus boomerang.

"Algo nos detuvo."

"Querrás decir, **alguien**. Miren!" Cyborg señaló al otro lado de la calle a ésta chica que extendía las palmas de las manos hacia ellos rodeada con una especie de energía azul y con una guitarra a sus pies. Robin estaba a punto de bajar del auto, cuando sintió el coche estremecerse.

"Qué fue eso?"

"Qué cosa?" El auto tembló otra vez.

"ESO." Una de las armas del coche se activó y fue a dar, SI; en la guitarra de la chica.

"Oh uh..." OO

"**AHHHHHHHHH! MI BEBEEEE!"** La chica tomó los pedazos de madera y casi se desmaya. "**HOY NO ES MI DIA!" **TT

"Perdón...estás bien?"

"**POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO ME PREGUNTA ES**..."OO Alzó los ojos. Había 5 chicos frente a ella con expresiones de vergüenza: 2 chicas, una demasiado bronceada y la otra demasiado pálida; un chico con un antifaz, bastante ridículo; y...**UN CHICO VERDE Y UNA CAFETERA GIGANTE**. Ahora sí se desmayó. Afortunadamente Raven usò sus poderes para detenerla antes de que cayera al piso y terminara como su ex–guitarra.

""""""""""""""""

"Entonces son superhéroes...y viven aquí." Ella alzó la vista hacia la cima de la Torre T. _Alta, muy alta...**ESO ES MALO!**_

"Exacto."

"Y me trajeron aquí porque..."

"Nos sentimos terriblemente mal por lo ocurrido y en mi planeta, cuando somos responsables de un percance como el ocurrido compensamos al afectado con un gran gakrja!"

"EN MI PLANETA!"OO

"Lo que Starfire quiere decir...uh..." A Robin se le había olvidado el nombre de la chica.

"Daniela. Me llamo Daniela." ¬¬

"BUENO DANI! Queremos que olvides lo ocurrido con un gran banquete! YO COCINARE PARA TI!" Chico Bestia saltó frente a ella. Daniela retrocedió un poco, por que honestamente la asustaba. El problema fue que al retroceder chocó con Cyborg, y él la asustaba más; en primera porque había como 30 cm y 60 Kg. de diferencia entre ellos, el chico de por si intimidaba; y en segunda, **TENIA UN OJO BIÓNICO!** Pero lo que más la asustaba era la idea de subir a ese edificio. Las alturas considerables y ella no se llevaban muy bien que digamos...

"Podrían dejar de asustarla?" Raven refunfuñó.

"_Demasiado tarde._" Daniela pensó. "Miren, esto no es una buena idea, gracias pero mejor me voy. Además de que este no es mi tipo de lugar". _"SUPERHÉROES! POR QUE ME TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR CON ELLOS EN MI PRIMER DIA AQUÍ! DEBO ESTAR MALDITA O ALGO! Pero mientras no sepan quien soy, todo esta perfecto..."_

GRRRRRRWWWWWWWLLL

"Aunque pensándolo bien, **les salve la vida y destruyeron mi única posesión.** Así que les acepto la comida." _"Que es lo pero que puede pasar?"_

"Biiieeeennn..."OO

"Hnn." Raven la miró fijamente. Había algo en ella, pero qué?

"""""""""""""""

"Que-es-esto?" Daniela arqueó una ceja al ver el plato que Chico Bestia le ofrecía.

"Tofu."

"Ahhh."

GRRRRWWWWWWWWLLLL

No lo pensó dos veces y empezó a comer.

"Y? Te gustó?"

"**QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY COMIENDO?"** El Chico Bestia se sobresaltó.

"Que carácter..."

"Je." Raven río. Cualquiera capaz de hacerlo callar se ganaba su simpatía. Aún así...

"Daniela, si no es molestia preguntar, cómo fue que nos salvaste de la muerte inmediata?"

"Ahh...eso!" Dijo jugando con la comida en el plato. "Controlo las ondas sonoras."

"Como dices?" Cyborg mostró interés.

"Qué? Sorprendido? Te has visto últimamente en un espejo?"

"Hmph..." ¬¬

"Podrías explicarte mejor?" Robin le dirigió una mirada rápida a Raven.

"Pues, como explicarlo. Solamente lo hago. Puedo detener o hacer volar cosas, desvanecer el sonido en una zona, aumentarlo, jugar con las frecuencias..."

"Ya veo...de donde dijiste que venías?"

"No dije. Pero vengo de L.A."

"Y exactamente que estás haciendo aquí?" Raven se acercó a ella y Daniela sintió escalofríos en la espalda.

"Bueno..." De repente sus ojos se volvieron tristes. "Vine buscando una nueve oportunidad. Me ofrecieron un trabajo." Raven miro a Robin. Chica triste con superpoderes? Esto olía mal. Raven sentía algo en ella, eso ojos...

Culpa.

ESO ERA! Daniela se sentía culpable por algo! Pero por qué?

"SUFICIENTE DE ESTE INTERROGATORIO! No podemos permitir que nuestra nueva amiga este desamparada en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella! PASARA LA NOCHE CON NOSOTROS!"

"Lo hará?" Oo?

"Lo haré? Amiga? No, yo no soy su..."

"_QUE TE PASA! NO VAS A RECHAZAR UNA OFERTA COMO ESA!" Una SD Daniela apareció en el hombro de la chica. "TE ESTAN OFRECIENDO UN TECHO GRATIS!"_

"_SI! PERO ES UN TECHO DE SUPERHÉROES! YO NO SOY SUPERHEROINA! SI DESCUBREN QUIEN SOY ME REFUNDEN EN UNA CELDA MAS RAPIDO QUE YA!"_

"_No tienen que enterarse."_

"_Qué quieres decir?"_

"_ESTAN EN DEUDA CONTIGO! APROVECHALO!" La chibi Daniela sonrió con malicia._

"_Ohhhh...claro..." La Daniela en tamaño natural hizo lo mismo. "Eres buena."_

"_Duh! Soy tu! Lo recuerdas!" Y con eso la pequeña SD desapareció._

"Bueno...no tengo a donde ir, **y me deben su vida,** no es tan mal lugar, **y me deben su vida**, destruyeron mi única posesión material; y ah! Si, **ME DEBEN SU VIDA**. Supongo que me puedo quedar un par de noches."

"MARAVILLOSO!" Starfire la tomó de la mano y le llevó volando hasta la ENORME ventana del living. " Permíteme empezar por mostrarte nuestra asombrosa vista!"

"Q—q-q-q-q-q-que t-t-t-t-tan alto dices que esssssssst-a-a-a-a-mos?" OO

"Y bueno?..." Chico Bestia le preguntó a Robin, que le preguntó a Cyborg.

" Es rara." ¬¬

"Tu qué dices Raven?"

"Que hay que tener cuidado. Hay algo en su historia que es muy sospechoso."

"""""""""""""""""""

"Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí..." El más grande némesis de los Titanes observaba con gran interés la pantalla en la pared de su cuartel. Ahí estaba Daniela evitando el choque del Auto-T. "Veo que finalmente has llegado." Slade dijo con frialdad. "Mi querida niña, es hora de ponerte a prueba..."

"""""""""""""""

"Entonces, puedes transformarte en cualquier animal..." "_Pero siempre conservas el color verde._" Daniela conversaba con el Chico Bestia, o por lo menos lo intentaba. Si iba a pasar la noche ahí tenía que acostumbrarse a él. No quería levantarse a mitad de la noche, toparse con él y desmayarse otra vez. Suficiente tenía con el hecho de que sus pies estaban **MUY** lejos de tierra firme y con que por ahí estaba el otro fenómeno metálico.

"No es por presumir, pero así es." El ego del chico verde estaba por los cielos.

"Cualquiera?"

"Sip."

"Absolutamente cualquier animal?"

"Aja."

"Naaaahhh...te apuesto 10 a que no puedes."

"Por favor!" Chico Bestia se burló. Tenía pensado retarlo? A EL? "Vete preparando para entregarme tu dinero

"Bien. Cambia en un tigre...BLANCO."

"PAN COM- **OYE!**" Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de que lo habían engañado. Molesto, le dio los 10 que habían acordado.

"Eres cruel." ¬¬ Cyborg le reprochó al ver su truco.

"Al contrario, soy lista."

"Daniela?" La puerta del living/cocina se abrió y Raven y Robin entraron.

"Estábamos pensando..."Dijo Robin. "Que tal vez podríamos ayudarte con ese asunto de tu empleo. Quién te contrató?" Raven le había contado de sus sospechas, y de que sentía que Daniela ocultaba algo, así que Robin decidió jugar un poco con su mente y hacerla confesar. Después de todo, en cuanto a métodos de persuasión, había aprendido del mejor. (N/A: Se has dado cuenta de que en cuanto a tortura psicológica se trata es igualito de mondrigo desgraciado que Batman? NO ES ADORABLE?)

Daniela palideció. A qué venía la pregunta ahora y no antes cuando la estaban acribillando en el interrogatorio de hacía unos cuantos minuto? SERIA QUE LA HABIAN DESCUBIERTO! QUE HACIA AHORA!

"Es una magnífica idea Robin!" Starfire dijo emocionada, sin darse cuenta que Daniela estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa...

"Sabes? Starfire tiene razón, pero va a tener que esperar por que tengo cosas que hacer, tu sabes, recién llegada a la ciudad. JEJEJEJE." Rió con nerviosismo y caminó disimuladamente a la puerta. En cuanto se cerró corrió con todas sus fuerzas al elevador. _Tengo que salir de aquí..._

"Entre más conozco a esa chica más extraña me parece..." Cyborg fue interrumpido por la alarma, y una máscara ya familiar para ellos apareció en la pantalla/ ventana.

"Saludos Titanes." Los ojos furiosos de los 5 chicos se encontraron con los de su más feroz enemigo.

"Slade..." Robin dijo con algo de odio en su voz. "**QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES AHORA?**"

"Pero Robin, me sorprendes! En realidad pensaste que te lo iba a decir? Eso, mi joven amigo, te toca a ti descubrir. Parece que alguien necesita jugar al detective más seguido..." Se burló y cortó la comunicación antes de que pudieran rastrearlo.

"SOY YO O CADA VEZ ESTA MAS CHIFLADO!" El chico verde hizo gestos de burla dirigidos a Slade.

"Titanes, VAMOS!"

Los titanes se separaron. Sabían que Slade atacaría, pero no sabían dónde ni cómo. Chico Bestia, Raven y Starfire buscarían por aire, Cyborg y Robin por tierra.

"Titanes, nada aún?" Robin preguntó por los intercomunicadores.

"Nada viejo." Chico Bestia en su forma de águila aterrizó en un techo y cobró forma humana.

"Negativo." Raven buscaba en los muelles.

"Me temo que no Robin." Star vigilaba la zona residencial.

"Este demente es más escurridizo que aceite de motor!" Cyborg patrullaba el centro. "Espera un momento..." Vio un par de sombras sospechosas entrando a un callejón y decidió investigar. "Parece que tengo algo. Enviando coordenadas."

"Bien. Chico Bestia, ve a apoyarlo. No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos."

"Como ordenes!" Chico Bestia se transformó en ave de nuevo y emprendió vuelo.

"De acuerdo..." Cyborg buscaba un lugar para estacionar el auto. Lo mejor era seguir a pie. Divisó un espacio unos cuantos metros adelante y se detuvo ahí.

"""""""""""""""""

"_Y AHORA QUE QUIEREN! YA LES DIJE QUE NO HAGO MAS ESE TIPO DE TRABAJOS!" Daniela abrió furiosa la puerta de su pequeño departamento. La verdad el lugar se estaba haciendo pedazos, pero desde que su hermano había muerto y se retiró del negocio, eso era lo único que podía pagar con su sueldo de empleada en una tienda de autoservicio..._

_Volteo a su alrededor. No había nadie. Entonces quién había tocado la puerta? Entonces vio a sus pies un sobre. No tenía remitente ni nada, solo el nombre de "Daniela Santos" escrito en el. Tomó el sobre y cerró la puerta._

"_Y esto?" Se sentó en la única silla que tenía y abrió el sobre. Dentro había un boleto de autobús a Jump City y una hoja de papel que decía "Si quieres cambiar tu vida, ven a Jump City. Tengo un trabajo para ti y tus habilidades especiales. Firma S."_

"_Basura." Pensó. Cambiar su vida? La única forma en que podía cambiar era empeorando, y eso era lo último que quería, las cosas estaban bastante mal de por si...pero..._

_Miró la mesita que tenía a un lado de su viejo sofá. En ella estaba la última foto que se había tomado con su hermano. El era 3 años mayor que ella, tenía los mismos ojos verdes y la piel bronceada, solo que por alguna extraña razón insistía en teñirse el cabello de azul. "Mike..." Siempre tan recto, siempre tan noble...era difícil creer que fueran hermanos, considerando las actividades extracurriculares de Daniela. Pero el tenía la oportunidad de ser mejor, de sobresalir, y cuando lo hiciera, ella se detendría. Además, mientras ella veía a su hermano en la universidad y siento una persona respetable, ella siempre supo que a los 18 años terminaría embarazada y sin saber quien era el padre. Hey! Todavía tenía un año para ello._

_Pero ya nunca vería a su hermano, ya nunca más... _

"_Que harías tu?" Le preguntó a la fotografía, mientras el sonido de la lluvia que empezaba la hundía más en sus pensamientos..._

"Y ahora qué?" Daniela caminaba sola por la ciudad. No podía quedarse más en la Torre. Si ellos sabían quién era ella, no era muy buena idea.

"Daniela, que haces aquí?"

"Eh?" La chica reaccionó. Ojos verdes, cabello verde...piel verde.

"**AHH! CHICO BESTIA! CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!"**

"Je je, perdón." El chico sacó la lengua y se llevó la mano a la nuca inocentemente. "No deberías estar aquí! Es peligroso! Estamos tras un chico malo Slade, Cyborg me dio estas coordenadas y..."

"Chico Bestia?..." Oo Una gigantesca sombra los cubrió, pero el no parecía darse cuenta.

"Si?"

"**CORRE!"** Tomó la mano del chico y corrió con toda su alma. Tras ellos venían varios Hummers (N/A: Son autos militares, como los del Gobernator Swarchezeneger o como se escriba) negros conducidos por los robots de Slade quienes les disparaban lasers a los 2 adolescentes. "**QUIENES SON ESOS!"**

"LOS CHICOS MALOS!"

"OYE! QUE ESE NO ES EL AUTO DE CYBORG!" Alcanzó a divisarlo a lo lejos.

"SI!"

"PUEDES ENTRETENER A ESTOS LUNÁTICOS?"

"QUE!"

"**PUEDES O NO!**"

"**SI!"**

"ENTONCES HAZLO! TENGO UNA IDEA!" Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza, se transformó en gato y empezó a provocar a los robots jugando a esquivar los rayos mientras Daniela se deslizó bajo el auto y empezó a manipular el cableado. Chico Bestia aterrizó en el techo de uno de los Hummers y regresó a su forma humana.

"**LO QUE SEA QUE VAYAS A HACER, DATE PRISA!"**

"**EN ESO ESTOY!"**

Chico Bestia se transformó en mono y saltó de auto en auto tratando de hacer tiempo.

"Un poco más..**LISTO!" **Daniela rió victoriosa al escuchar el seguro de la puerta abrirse y el motor encenderse. Mientras, el joven titán había ya cambiado en tantos animales que había perdido la cuenta. Las cosas estaban poniéndose difíciles.

"**AGH!" **Uno de los rayos le dio y perdiendo su forma animal, Chico Bestia fue a dar contra una pared. "Oww...Esto va a doler por la mañana...TT" Se quejó. Los robots lo acorralaron, estaba perdido. "Ehhh, no podemos discutir esto como gente civilizada?" Le apuntaron con las armas. "Voy a tomar eso como un **NO**."

"**CHICO BESTIA!"** Una onda de energía azul arrasó con los robots alejándolos del chico.

"Estoy vivo?" Chico Bestia abrió los ojos. "**ESTOY VIVO!"**

"Si, si, como sea. Vienes o no?" Chico Bestia quedó boquiabierto al verla sentada en el asiento del conductor del Auto-T con el motor encendido y listo para arrancar. Claro que luego se preocuparía por como lo había hecho, en ese momento lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí, y al ver a los robots recuperándose corrió hacia el auto y se subió en el asiento del co-piloto.

"**QUE ESPERAS, ARRANCA!"**

"Pensé que nunca lo pedirías." Piso el acelerador a fondo y salieron de ahí.

""""""""""""""""""""

"AH SI? PUES LA PROXIMA VEZ VAYAN A UN HOTEL!" Cyborg salió del callejón completamente furioso y apenado. Las sombras sospechosas no eran lo que había pensado que eran, y bueno, solo digamos que podía sentir hasta a la mitad metálica de su rostro sonrojarse.

Su mandíbula casi se disloca al ver pasar frente a sus ojos a su precioso bebé siendo perseguido por una flota de autos disparándole.

"CHICOS! CREO QUE LOS ENCONTRE! ESTOY CON DANIELA EN EL AUTO-T Y UN POCO DE AYUDA NO ESTARIA MAL!"

"Afirmativo. Vamos para allá." Robin contestó.

"**COMO QUE ESTAS CON ELLA EN MI AUTO! QUIEN CONDUCE! NADIE CONDUCE MI AUTO MAS QUE YO!" **Un histérico y furioso Cyborg salió del intercomunicador del Chico Bestia, y este usó toda su fuerza para volverlo a meter.

"En realidad importa eso ahora? Si quieres volver a ver tu coche en una sola pieza, te sugiero que te muevas." Daniela le arrebató el comunicador sin apartar la vista del camino y cortó la comunicación. Miró por el espejo y vio que los robots se estaban acercando. "Chico Bestia, sujétate." Y metió la quinta velocidad.

Chico Bestia gritó de emoción. En una maniobra para perderlos dio una vuelta en "U" tan cerrada que casi lanza a su acompañante por la ventana.

"VAYA! DONDE APRENDISTE A HACER ESO!"

"En mi antiguo empleo."

"Eras piloto o algo así?"

"Ehhhh...nope."

"Entonces? Anda! Dime! Para poder haber abierto el auto de Cy y echarlo a andar...sin llaves...**OYE! ERES LADRONA DE AUTOS!"**

"Entre otras cosas."

"Entonces eso del trabajo por el que viniste..." Chico Bestia la miró con desaprobación y cruzó los brazos.

"No tengo la más mínima idea de quién ni para qué. Ni siquiera se el nombre del tipo. Yo solo quería empezar de nuevo. Ya me retiré de este tipo de negocios."

"Entonces por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

"Porque es muy inteligente de tu parte decirle a un superhéroe que eres una criminal." ¬ ¬

"DANIELA!** CUIDADO!"** Dos de los autos aparecieron frente a ellos y ella tuvo que frenar, casi ahorcándolos con los cinturones de seguridad.

"Estas bien?" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Y las armas de esta cosa, como se usan?"

"Y COMO VOY A SABER! CYBORG NO ME DEJA NI SENTARME AQUÍ!"

Daniela gruñó e intentó dar reversa, pero otros cuatro autos los tenían acorralados.

"Que hacemos ahora?"

"Peleamos."

"**ESTAS LOCO! YA VISTE LOS JUGUETES QUE TIENEN! NI AUNQUE FUERAS PIE GRANDE TE SALVAS DE ESTA!"**

"Bueno, alguna otra idea? UNA RAPIDA Y BUENA IDEA?"

"Yo..."

"**AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!" **Chico Bestia jamás había estado más feliz de escuchar la voz de Raven que en el instante en que observó a los dos autos frente a ellos ser rodeados por energía negra, alzados varios metros sobre tierra y luego dejados caer. Daniela suspiró aliviada al ver a Cyborg disparándoles y los rayos estelares de Starfire.

"**TE ADVIERTO QUE SI MI AUTO TIENE EL MAS MINIMO RASPON YO MISMO TE PATEARE DE REGRESO A LOS ANGELES!" **Cyborg no se dio cuenta de que uno de los lasers le estaba apuntando. Daniela se bajo del auto y usó la misma voz del titán de metal para destruirlo.

"Agradéceme luego." Le dio una palmada en la espalda y le guiñó el ojo. Esta última acción lo tomó por sorpresa.

"BIEN HECHO!" Robin la felicitó al mismo tiempo que uno de sus boomerangs se incrustó en el tanque de gasolina de otro de los autos y lo hizo explotar. Raven, Star y el Chico Bestia se hacían cargo de los otros 3.

"Quién es el mejor? Oh si! Soy yo!" Chico Bestia cantó al destruir el último auto. Entonces se detuvo, corrió hasta Daniela y alzó su brazo en el aire. "Corrección, ERES TU!"

"Gracias." Dijo sonrojada. "Ehhh...oigan, este tipo Slade, de pura casualidad no será grande, tétrico y con una máscara rara, verdad?"

"Si, por qué?"

"POR QUE ESTA EN AQUEL TECHO." Daniela señaló a Slade que se encontraba observando todo desde la seguridad y comodidad de su posición.

"Titanes, **AL ATAQUE!" **A la orden de Robin, Starfire lo tomó de los brazos y lo llevó hasta allá; Chico Bestia se transformó en pterodáctilo e hizo lo mismo con Cyborg.

"Tu vienes conmigo." Raven envolvió a Daniela en energía negra para poder llevarla y reunirse con los demás.

"OO!" La chica no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que vio sus pies muy lejos del suelo. "**TE HE DICHO QUE LE TEMO A LAS ALTURAS!"**

Todos aterrizaron con suavidad, menos Raven que tenía a Daniela abrazándola por la espalda al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

"Primero que nada, **NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TOQUEN."** Raven hizo todo lo que pudo con sus poderes para librarse de ella, pero la chica latina se rehusaba a dejarla ir.

"Bien hecho titanes." Slade se acercó a ellos. "Veo que me han traído exactamente a quien quería ver." Le dirigió una mirada a Daniela, que parpadeó confundida y soltó a Raven.

"Todo tuyo." Le dijo a Raven.

"Hnnn." ¬ ¬

"SEA LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES TRAMANDO, NOTE LO PERMITIREMOS!" Robin tomó su vara Bo y atacó a Slade con todo lo que tenía, pero Slade bloqueaba todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad. Sonrió bajo su máscara, estos niños eran tan predecibles... (N/A: De hecho si lo son, pero ese no es el punto ññ). Los tenía justo donde quería.

Los cinco titanes se lanzaron sobre él, pensando que así no tendría a donde escapar, pero no contaban con que Slade les tenía algo preparado. Logró adherir a los cuerpos de los titanes unos mecanismos de los cuales nacieron tentáculos mecánicos y los paralizaron. En cuanto a Raven, un campo de fuerza electromagnético se encargaría de ella por un rato.

Mientras los titanes forcejeaban por liberarse sin conseguir nada, Slade caminaba lentamente hacia Daniela. Ella retrocedió lo más que pudo hasta encontrarse con el fin de la superficie. Sin otra opción decidió enfrentársele. Claro que había peleado antes, y contra chicos **MUY **malos, pero nunca contra un **SUPERVILLANO!**

"Te advierto que soy peligrosa." Daniela se preparó para atacar, pero en vez de recibir un golpe recibió una carcajada por parte de su adversario.

"Pero querida niña, por que crees que te mande traer aquí?"

"Que? TU? TU ERES "S"?"

"**SLADE TE CONTRATO!"**

"**SABIA QUE OCULTABAS ALGO!" **Raven le gritó furiosa.

"Están equivocados, ella aún no acepta trabajar para mi, pero estoy seguro de que lo hará."

"Viejo, la máscara debe estar afectando la distribución de oxígeno a tu cerebro, que te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?"

"El hecho de que te estoy ofreciendo la segunda oportunidad que tanto deseas."

Daniela se relajó.

"Te escucho."

"**NO! NO LO HAGAS!"** Chico Bestia le imploró

"Te ofrezco dejar de humillarte para sobrevivir..." Slade se le acercó más. "Aceptación. El respeto que te mereces y se niegan a darte. Piénsalo, con tu talento y mi mente superior seríamos invencibles. Nada nos detendría, **NADIE**. Dejarías de mendigar, sería a ti a quien te pedirían piedad y misericordia. Control...poder...todo lo que has soñado..."Slade se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído. " Todo lo que has deseado, si juras servirme..."

"Todo...lo que he deseado..."

"**NO LO ESCUCHES!"**

"**TE USARA Y LUEGO TE DESTRUIRA!"**

"Todo lo que he deseado..."

"_Y esto?" Se sentó en la única silla que tenía y abrió el sobre. Dentro había un boleto de autobús a Jump City y una hoja de papel que decía "Si quieres cambiar tu vida, ven a Jump City. Tengo un trabajo para ti y tus habilidades especiales. Firma S."_

"El respeto que merezco..."

"_Basura." Pensó. Cambiar su vida? La única forma en que podía cambiar era empeorando, y eso era lo último que quería, las cosas estaban bastante mal de por si...pero..._

"Aceptación..."

_Miró la mesita que tenía a un lado de su viejo sofá. En ella estaba la última foto que se había tomado con su hermano. Siempre tan recto, siempre tan noble..._

"**NO LO HAGAS!" ** Las voces de los titanes seguían vibrando alrededor suyo, pero no les prestaba atención.

"_Que harías tu?" Le preguntó a la fotografía, mientras el sonido de la lluvia que empezaba la hundía más en sus pensamientos..._

"Lo que más deseo..." Cerró sus ojos.

_Pero ya nunca vería a su hermano, ya nunca más... _

"Lo que más deseo..." Una solitaria lágrima cayó a sus pies.

_Si quieres cambiar tu vida..._

Slade sonrió para si mismo. Acababa de ganar una nueva aprendiz.

"**LO QUE MAS DESEO TU NO ME LO PUEDES DAR!"**

La voz quebradiza de Daniela se escuchó tan fuerte que la primera reacción de Slade fue cubrirse los oídos, y como si empujara el aire, las ondas de Daniela lo golpearon directamente en el abdomen, derribándolo. Slade estaba furioso. De una patada logró tumbarla, y reincorporándose, saltó fuera del edificio hacia la calle. Robin logró liberarse, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había escapado...

"""""""""""""""""

"...y así fue como se dieron las cosas. Jamás me di cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba haciendo hasta que termine perdiéndolo todo..." Daniela, Robin y Raven caminaban por los pasillos de la torre. Después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, ella tenía algunas explicaciones que dar. "Cuando Miguel murió me sentí tan responsable que a la primera oportunidad que se me presentó de empezar de nuevo no lo dude y actué sin pensar."

"Eso era lo que sentí en ti, la culpabilidad que sientes por la muerte de tu hermano.

"Supongo..."

"Y nos lo ocultaste porque temías que te mandáramos a prisión por tus crímenes pasados."

"Bueno, SI! QUE NO ES ESO LO QUE HACEN!"

"Técnicamente."

"HEY! DANI!" Cyborg llegó con ellos con algo en los brazos. "Esto es para ti." Cyborg vio satisfecho como la boca se le hacía agua al ver esa preciosa guitarra verde limón.

"Esperamos que pueda suplir la que destruimos."

"Wow! No se que decir!...ES PRECIOSA!...y eléctrica..." Miró a los 3 chicos. "No se si se han dado cuenta pero esta no sirve sin un amplificador, y esos no son muy prácticos ni baratos, gracias por el regalo, pero dudo mucho que la pueda usar cuando regrese a LA...suponiendo que mis enemigos me permitan seguir viviendo."

"Si...verás, respecto a ese asunto..." Robin colocó su mano en la espalda de la chica y suavemente la guió hasta una puerta de metal en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los demás con la leyenda "Siren" escrita.

"Te refieres a que la guitarra no te va a servir sin uno de estos?" Cyborg abrió la puerta, y dentro estaban Star y Chico Bestia con un amplificador con un moño de regalo en brazos.

"**SORPRESA!"**

"Nosotros estuvimos discutiéndolo, y creemos que tienes madera de titán."

"**BROMEAN, CIERTO!"** Daniela entró completamente sin habla a la habitación. Estaba pintada completamente de blanco brillante con una franja verde limón atravesando la habitación. Dentro estaba la cama más grande que había visto y se veía **TAN **cómoda! Sobre ella había un uniforme listo para ser usado. Había también un par de sillones, un cómoda, un tocador, un librero con algunos libros, estantes con cientos de CD's, una computadora, su propia tornamesa y la ventana con la vista más hermosa de la ciudad.

"En serio queremos que seas una de nosotros."

"Pero yo...no soy precisamente el tipo de persona con quien pelean..." Tomó el uniforme entre sus manos. Era un traje de dos piezas blanco con aplicaciones verde limón (N/A: Si, ME GUSTA EL COLOR! Y?): unos pantalones cargo y una chaqueta muy corta; y una botas grises con las agujetas del mismo tono verde. "SOY EL TIPO DE PERSONA CONTRA QUIENES PELEAN."

"Creo que eso nos toca a nosotros decidir."

"Además..." Chico Bestia siguió después de Raven.

"Tu viniste hasta aquí en busca de una nueva vida." Le siguió Starfire.

"Que mejor comienzo desde 0 quieres?" Luego Cyborg.

"Qué dices, Siren?" Robin le extendió su propio comunicador, esperando que lo tomara.

"Solo tengo algo que decir primero."

"Adelante."

"**PODEMOS HACER ALGO CON ESA VENTANA! REPITO POR MILÉSIMA VEZ QUE LE TEMO A LAS ALTURAS!"**

(Caída estilo anime).

"Puedo instalar unas persianas si así lo deseas..." ññ Cyborg contestó.

"Entonces," Daniela le arrebató el comunicador a Robin. "Díganme dónde firmo!"

"SII!" Los chicos gritaron emocionados. Incluso Raven, muy a su estilo por supuesto.

"ESTO SERA GENIAL!" Chico Bestia le sonrió. "Pero primero tenemos que hacer algo con tu cabello, es un desastre! NO TIENE PERSONALIDAD!"

"Ahora el chico verde me va a cambiar la imagen?" Oo

"Todavía puedes arrepentirte!" Las risas inundaron la torre con el nacimiento de una nueva titán.

"""""""""""""""""""

"**MALDITA CHIQUILLA! NADIE SE BURLA DE MI ASI!" **Slade regresó furioso a su cuartel, donde una sorpresa inesperada lo estaba esperando.

"Debiste haberla estudiado más antes de haberte arriesgado así..."Una voz joven y femenina surgió de las sombras.

"Seas quién seas muéstrate ya." Slade se detuvo en medio de la habitación.

"Daniela Santos. 17 años. Buscada por cargos que van desde robo de automóviles y asalto a mano armada hasta secuestro e intento de asesinato. Y lo único que en realidad desea..." De entre las sombras una figura delgada envuelta en una capa rojo sangre se dejo ver. Su rostro y su cabello estaban ocultos por un antifaz y una pañoleta del mismo tono de rojo. "Es volver a ver a su hermano, quién has de saber murió por su culpa, y eso fue lo que la hizo desaparecer de la escena criminal. Si hubieras sabido eso te hubieras ahorrado la humillante escena de hace rato."

"En serio? Por qué no me dices mejor quién eres, cómo entraste aquí y una razón para no eliminarte en este preciso momento."

"Me conocen como Mirage. El cómo entré aquí no tiene importancia, pero creo que tú y yo nos podemos ayudar mutuamente." Slade se mostró interesado.

"Y exactamente qué es lo que tienes para ofrecerme?"

"Fácil. Tu me otorgas una módica suma; no me importa si es su valor en efectivo, mercancía, o el antifaz del chico maravilla para subastarlo en internet; y yo te entrego el secreto más guardado por los Jóvenes Titanes."

"Y ese secreto vendría siendo?..."

"Quienes son los 5 mocosos jugando a ser superhéroes. Te estoy ofreciendo sus identidades."

Slade se acercó a ella.

"De acuerdo, creo que tu y yo podremos llegar a un acuerdo..."

FIN CAPITULO 1

SI! Mi primer capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi primer fic de los Teen Titans. Ya se que di mucha lata con los N/A, pero nimodo. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS! LOS FLAMES SON BIEN RECIBIDOS! Quiero por lo menos 3 reviews antes de actualizar, asi que si les gusto esto, ya saben que hacer. CHAO!


	2. Mirage

3:53 de la madrugada...

La alarma se disparó y el ladrón salió corriendo desesperado de la joyería con su motín en un saco sobre su hombro. Volteó a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, atrás...no había nadie, estaba a salvo. El hombre oculto bajo el pasa montañas suspiró aliviado y se dispuso a huir rápidamente de ahí.

"Amigo, yo no haría eso si fuera tú..." Una voz somnolienta detuvo sus pasos. Giro lentamente y su rostro perdió cualquier resto de lo que alguna vez fue la pigmentación de su piel al encontrarse cegado por las luces del auto-T. Fuera de él estaban un Robin, una Starfire y una Raven cayéndose del sueño, pero deberes son deberes después de todo.

"Lunes...**a quién se le ocurre salir a robar un lunes en la madrugada?**" Cyborg golpeteaba frustrado la palanca de velocidades. "Ya lograste despertarla?"

"ESO INTENTO PERO NO FUNCIONA NADA! DE QUIEN FUE LA IDEA DE RECOMENDARLE EL BOLQUEAR EL SONIDO CUANDO DURMIERA?" Chico Bestia intentaba por todos lo medios posibles despertar a Daniela quien se encontraba cómodamente dormida en todo lo largo del asiento trasero aún vistiendo su pijama (N/A: Supongamos que usan pijama. Eso de dormir en uniformes de lycra no me convence del todo). Su cabello ahora le llegaba a la nuca y por una recomendación del mismo chico verde ahora iba cambiando de castaño a rosa eléctrico a violeta intenso.

"**TUYA**, B."

"PUES RECUÉRDAME NO VOLVER A TENER IDEAS!" Despertarla parecía algo imposible, ya lo había intentado todo: todos sus chistes, ruidos corporales, transformaciones viables dentro del coche...

"Eso no va a ser problema, créeme. Je je."

"LO TENGO!" Chico Bestia sonrió con maldad y se froto las manos. Como iba a desfrutar esto! Se transformó en un pequeño puercoespín verde y...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

El grito fue suficiente para despertar por completo a los titanes y aterrar más al ladrón. Chico Bestia huyó del coche transformado en ave y se escondió tras Starfire. Una Daniela **FURIOSA** salió del auto frotándose la espalda baja (N/A: Me niego a escribir "frotándose el trasero" como parte de la historia.) y dirigiendo una mirada asesina a su amigo verde. Chico Bestia solamente la saludo inocentemente y en un intento por pedir clemencia se transformó en un pequeño gatito con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

Robin retrocedió al ver el fuego en sus ojos al acercarse al ladrón que ya estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones del miedo. Obviamente era un criminal menor, Y POR ESO LA HABIAN LEVANTADO! Incluso Raven se sintió intimidada por la ira que emanaba. Daniela se paro frente al ladrón y arqueó una ceja.

"Ehhhh...Hola?" El ladrón dijo con voz temblorosa.

"**MALA. IDEA.**" Daniela le gritó en el oído y el hombre quedó tan aturdido por la fuerza de su voz que no pudo resistir más y cayó inconsciente. Daniela tomó el saco y miró a los chicos.

"Amiga Daniela, te encuentras bien?" Star pregunto dudosa al volar hacia ella. Daniela no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a entregarle el saco y bostezó, regresó al asiento trasero del auto y se quedó profundamente dormida de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo.

3...

2...

1...

"JAJAJAJAJAJA!" Los titanes no tardaron en soltarse riendo. No cabía duda de que su nueva compañera era una persona bastante peculiar.

"Parece que todavía tiene problemas para adaptarse." Robin dijo recuperando la compostura.

"Nah, se acostumbrará." Cyborg la miró por sobre su hombro y sonrió. Se veía tan...inofensiva. Nada que ver con la realidad...

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que un par de ojos escondidos tras rojo los estaban observando de no muy lejos...

"""""""""""""""

Capítulo 2: Espejismos

"""""""""""""

"Buenos días a todos!" Daniela dijo alegremente al llegar al comedor ya con su uniforme puesto, aunque por comodidad prefería andar con la chaqueta abierta, bajo ella traía un top deportivo negro. En si el traje revelaba su figura que había estado oculta bajo los harapos que vestía cuando se conocieron, situación que resultaba bastante agradable a la vista. Se estiró un última vez y se dirigió a la alacena. En la mesa se encontraban Robin, Raven y Chico Bestia, tomando café, té de hierbas y leche de soya respectivamente.

"Dormiste bien?" Robin pregunto curioso.

"De hecho sí. Pero tuve un sueño muy extraño...y hoy me levanté con un moretón ya saben donde..." Daniela parecía no recordar la noche anterior, y Chico Bestia dio gracias por ello mientras se comía sus huevos tofu. Daniela tomo la caja del cereal más azucarado que pudo encontrar y se sirvió en un plato.

"Justo lo que necesitamos. Darle azúcar en la mañana a quien tiene energía de sobra." Raven comentó y dio un sorbo de su te de hierbas.

"BUENOS DIAS" Cyborg entró a la habitación. Con el ya eran 5

"Oigan, y Star?"

"Debe de estar dormida todavía." Raven contestó la pregunta del Chico Bestia.

"AMIGOS! OBSERVEN!" Como si hubiera sido invocada la tamaraniana entró volando emocionada a la habitación agitando un pedazo pequeño de papel en su mano. "Hemos sido invitados a un espectáculo de magia!"

"Qué? Donde encontraste eso Star?" Robin le preguntó cuando le mostró la invitación

"En la entrada principal dentro de un sobre de papel, estaba dirigido a nosotros."

"QUIERO VER! QUIERO VER!" Chico Bestia le arrebató la invitación, que decía lo siguiente.

"_Estimados Jóvenes Titanes:_

_En muestra de nuestra gratitud por hacer de nuestra querida ciudad un lugar seguro para vivir, es nuestro placer invitarlos a un espectáculo privado de magia llevado a cabo el día de mañana a las 17:00 hrs en el Auditorio Central de la ciudad. Esperamos poder contar con su presencia."_

"GENIAL! VIEJO! DIME QUE VAMOS A IR!" Chico Bestia le suplicó a Robin.

"Bueno..." Robin no parecía muy convencido.

"Si Robin? POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR?" Dani se unió a Chico Bestia y ahora tenía a los dos mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito suplicante, literalmente, puesto que Chico Bestia se había transformado en un cachorrito suplicante.

"Vamos Robin, no podemos rechazar una invitación!" Cyborg se unió a la petición.

"Debo admitir que la idea me parece bastante buena."

"TU TAMBIEN RAVEN?" Oo Robin estaba sorprendido.

"Por favor acepta Robin." Starfire suplicaba con un aire de ilusión en sus grandes ojos verdes. Robin suspiró vencido. 5 contra 1, qué más le quedaba?

"De acuerdo. Supongo que distraernos un poco no nos hará daño."

"OH SI!" Chico Bestia hizo el baile de la victoria. Raven le dirigió una de sus famosas de "no es posible", pero que le iba a hacer, el chico **JAMAS** iba a cambiar.

Robin aun no estaba muy convencido, pero si Raven estaba de acuerdo con ello, entonces el del problema debía ser él. Seguramente la cause de su desconfianza era algo de paranoia. Después de todo no se podía ser un buen superhéroe sin dudar un poco de las situaciones que al instinto le parecían sospechosas, cierto? CIERTO?

""""""""""""""""""

"Ya llegamos!" Cyborg anunció al estacionar el auto frente al auditorio en el que se llevaría a cabo el espectáculo. Todos bajaron del auto, y Chico Bestia que estaba en los brazos de Starfire en forma de un pequeño perro regresó a la normalidad. Después de todo el auto tenía capacidad para solamente 5 personas; afortunadamente las habilidades del chico eran bastante prácticas. En cuanto a Raven, jamás había sido tan feliz al viajar en coche. Si Chico Bestia debía transformarse para poder viajar con todos ellos, eso solo significaba un camino tranquilo y silencioso, **LIBRE DE MALOS CHISTES**.

"Y? QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? VAMOS!" Chico Bestia fue el primero en correr emocionado hacia la entrada, seguido por el resto de los titanes, sin embargo Robin y Raven se quedaron un poco atrás.

"Todo bien?" Preguntó ella.

Robin asintió con la cabeza. Aún había algo que no lo convencía del todo, pero ya estaban ahí, así que no tenía otra opción a menos de que quisiera ser odiado por el resto de los chicos. Así que se cruzó de brazos y se unió al grupo.

Los chicos entraron al salón, esperando ver un escenario impresionante, o ser recibidos por columnas de fuego; cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarse a un espectáculo de magia. Pero en lugar de eso, el lugar estaba solo, completamente vacío; solamente las luces los acompañaban.

"Uhhh...seguros que es el lugar correcto?" Daniela preguntó al tomar asiento en la primera fila entre Starfire y Raven.

"Si." Fue la corta respuesta de Raven.

"Y la fecha acordada?" Starfire cuestionó también a la hechicera.

"SI." Raven respondió, un poco de molestia en su voz.

"Y la hora correcta?"

"**SI!**"¬¬

"Jeje, muy bien, me callo..." Daniela sonrió nerviosa y asustada por el obvio enojo de Raven y optó por hundirse en el colchón del asiento.

Robin seguía con los brazos cruzados, sus dedos golpeteando su antebrazo impacientemente. Qué clase de evento era este en que no tenían nada listo a la hora en que citaban a la gente! El sabía lo importante que era tener un espectáculo listo para el público! QUE ESTABA PASANDO AQUÍ?

"MUY BIEN. Ya vinimos. Ya vimos. Ya nos vamos." Robin se puso de pie harto de esperar. Habían pasado ya quince minutos y aún nada, ni la más mínima señal de vida aparte de ellos seis.

"QUE? ROBIN! NO!" Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

"Pero Robin, la invitación decía que era una muestra de gratitud. Despreciarla sería algo incorrecto..." Star dijo algo preocupada.

"Star, mira a tu alrededor." La tamaraniana hizo lo pedido. "Ves algo?"

"No..."

"Eso es porque NO.HAY.NADIE. Seguramente esto fue una broma pesada...o tal vez alguien quería distraernos..." Robin se llevó la mano a la barbilla, las ideas poco a poco tomando orden en su cabeza.

"Me habían dicho que eras voluble pero esto es demasiado." Una vocecita femenina bastante divertida interrumpió los pensamientos de Robin y tomo a los demás por sorpresa. La voz venía de detrás de él, del escenario, así que Robin volteo para encontrarse con una jovencita sentada en la orilla de tal, meciendo sus piernas que no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo de manera alegre.

La chica era más o menos de su edad. Vestía un tuxedo negro que se amoldaba a su figura, y una capa negra forrada en rojo opaco. Su cabello estaba oculto bajo un sombrero de copa, y sus ojos escondidos tras un antifaz negro similar al de Robin.

"Y tu como llegaste ahí?" Cyborg parpadeó confundido. La chica rió dulcemente y colocó su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

"Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos." Guiñó un ojo y sonrió. "Perdón por la tardanza, pero tuve un par de asuntos de suma importancia que atender." Ella se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo del traje. "Bueno, se supone que ustedes vinieron a ver un espectáculo de magia, cierto?" Con un chasquido de sus dedos las luces de los reflectores se posaron sobre ella, y con un segundo una cortina de humo apareció de la nada sobre el escenario, revelando al desvanecerse todos los artefactos que un mago requeriría para dar un buen show.

Robin se relajó y miro a sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener problema con su retraso, de hecho se veían bastante felices. Robin finalmente se relajó. Si no había nada malo con ellos, entonces con él tampoco. Tal vez necesitaba controlar un poco más esa paranoia suya, solo un poquito...

El espectáculo transcurrió de maravilla, y su anfitriona tenía un talento innegable. Había hecho de todo ya, desde el clásico truco de sacar el conejo del sombrero o las palomas blancas de la manga de su traje, hasta ilusiones de muchísima dificultad, como la teletransportación o la metamorfosis. Y el resultado de sus esfuerzos podía verse reflejada con los rostros llenos de asombro de su pequeño público.

No fue hasta ya el final de la función que solicitó ayuda de sus espectadores. En medio de los aplausos hizo una graciosa reverencia e interrumpió gentilmente las ovaciones de los chicos.

"Gracias, gracias." Dijo en forma de broma. "Ahora, para mi último truco, voy a necesitar algo de ayuda."

"**YO! YO! ESCOGEME A MI! A MII!**" Chico Bestia saltó emocionado en su lugar, transformándose cada vez que rebotaba en el asiento en un intento desesperado de llamar su atención y ser escogido.

"Eh..agradezco tu entusiasmo." Ella dijo algo extrañada. "Pero estaba pensando más bien en..." Sus ojos se posaron sobre Robin.

"Yo?" Robin dijo señalándose a si mismo sorprendido.

"No Robin, al otro chico enmascarado con capa en el público." Raven dijo con sarcasmo.

"EL? **PERO ROBIN NO TIENE GRACIA NI CHISTE.**" Chico Bestia protestó. La maga se encogió de hombros y sonrió con inocencia fingida.

"Si hermano! Anda!" Los titanes, excluyendo a un descorazonado Chico Bestia animaban a Robin, hasta que este se decidió. Sonrió algo nervioso y subió al escenario. Que podía perder? Lo pero que podría pasar era que intentara cortarlo por la mitad. Si, claro, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien intentara eso.

"Muy bien, que tengo que hacer?"

"Sencillo." Ella le guiñó un ojo alegremente y chasqueando sus dedos, una vitrina de cristal apareció de la nada rodeada de humo. Su tamaño era justo el indicado para que Robin entrara, así que su respuesta era demasiado obvia. Ella abrió la puesta de la cabina y con un amable gesto le indicó a Robin que entrara. Robin volteó a ver a sus compañeros quienes le decían que lo hiciera. Finalmente tomó aire y entró.

Bueno hubiera sido para el haber visto la sonrisa maliciosas formándose en el rostro de la ilusionista.

Cerró la puerta de la cabina, y dándole un par de palmadas esta comenzó a levitar. Robin observaba asombrado como poco a poco se iba alejando del suelo; los rostros de los demás titanes no mostraban menos sorpresa, todos estaban ansiosos por saber que pasaría ahora.

"Debo admitir que este es un truco muy bueno!" La voz de Robin fue opacada por el cristal de la cabina. Finalmente la vitrina comenzó a girar lentamente con el dentro.

"Y aún no haz visto la mejor parte." La maga le gritó desde abajo. "Dime Robin, conoces la regla principal de la magia?"

"Nunca revelar tus secretos?" El chico respondió dudoso.

"No." Ella junto sus manos y comenzó a recitar un canto. La misma sonrisa maliciosa se marcó en su rostro, esta vez bastante visible y poniendo en alerta a los titanes. Estaban familiarizados con esa sonrisa, cada vez que alguien la dibujaba en su rostro, algo malo pasaba, ALGO MALO PARA ELLOS. "La regla principal es: Nunca confíes en un mago que se rehúsa a mostrarte sus ojos antes de escogerte para un truco."

"**ROBIN!**" La vitrina comenzó a girar con muchísima velocidad. Fue entonces cuando entendieron lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Habían caído en una trampa.

La maga se cubrió con su capa, y al descubrirse, su apariencia había cambiado completamente. Aunque su cabello y sus ojos seguían ocultos bajo un sombrero y un antifaz, estos habían cambiado de forma, eran más femeninos, más estilizados. Su tuxedo había cambiado por un entallado traje de cuero, de manga larga y cuello abierto en v. En sus caderas descansaba un cinturón con varios compartimiento ocultos, y unas botas de tacón complementaban el atuendo, todo esto siempre en un color rojo vino.

"Tus primeras suposiciones eran correctas, no debiste haber confiado en mí. Por eso ahora vas a ir a visitar a un amigo mío, pero antes de daré el privilegio de saber con quien te enfrentas. MI NOMBRE ES MIRAGE. Recuérdalo, vas a escucharlo con bastante frecuencia a partir de hoy." Mirage aplaudió una vez, y la vitrina y Robin desaparecieron.

"**QUE HAS HECHO!**" Raven levitó furiosa y dispuesta a atacar. Sin embargo, justo cuando unas garras de energía negra estaban a punto de comprimir a su enemiga, estas chocaron contra algo, pero no había absolutamente nada.

"Vamos, deberás pensaron que iba a deshacerme del líder y quedarme indefensa contra ustedes? Denme algo de crédito!" Mirage junto sus manos lentamente, y fue cuando Raven entendió lo que estaba haciendo, la estaba atrapando en un campo de fuerza.

"**HORA DE LA FUNCION!**" Los 4 chicos restantes se movieron de inmediato dispuestos a atacar. La primera en intentar algo fue Starfire, volando hacia ella y lanzando contra Mirage una serie de poderosos rayos estelares.

Mirage, sin abandonar su labor contra Raven ya tenía preparado algo para la alienígena. Antes de que se diera cuenta Starfire fue aprisionada por una cadena de mascadas de colores atadas entre sí. Starfire intento con toda su fuerza liberarse, pero no pudo. Agotándose, cayó al suelo, solo para ser recibida por una cabina de madera que amortiguo su caída, pero antes de que pudiera agradecer el no haber destruido la madera del escenario con la fuerza de su impacto, la puerta de la cabina se cerró.

"Qué es esto!" Starfire logró asomar su cabeza y sus pies por unos orificios a los extremos de la caja. Sus ojos verdes vieron con horror tres serruchos acercándose a ella y cortando lentamente la madera. "**AYUDAAAAA!**"

"**STAR!**" Chico Bestia se transformó en halcón y emprendió vuelo en ayuda de su amiga.

"No creo que te convenga hacer eso." Mirage chasqueó sus dedos y toda un bardada de palomas blancas apareció frente a Chico Bestia bloqueando su vuelo. "Verás, trato muy bien a mis aves, pero con las que tengo son suficientes, y como no tengo necesidad de más, no poseo absolutamente ningún macho. Y bueno, mis niñas tienen sus necesidades, especialmente en esta época del año..."

"_Ay mamá..._" Chico Bestia gimió mentalmente al entender la implicación de esa oración. Y bueno, la mirada lujuriosa de las aves no eran de mucho consuelo...

"Y yo que pensé que ya lo había visto todo..." Raven, sentada con sus piernas cruzadas intentaba librarse del campo de fuerza, pero la visión del Chico Bestia aleteando con todas sus fuerzas desesperado por huir para salvar su integridad física e inocencia de un grupo de palomas, bueno... no ayudaba a la concentración.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"**DEJAME IR!" **Robin golpeaba con fuerza la vitrina desde adentro, y como respondiendo a su pedido, esta se abrió, tomándolo desprevenido y haciéndolo caer fuera de ella con la fuerza del impulso del siguiente golpe que le iba a dar. "Donde estoy?" Robin se levantó, y sacudiendo el polvo de su traje inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada. Parecía una especie de habitación abandonada...tal vez un sótano, o un ático.

Camino un poco por el lugar, hasta toparse con una luz tenue tras algunas cajas de madera. Siguiendo el rastro luminoso, encontró un pequeña mesa con un televisor encendido. Robin retrocedió un poco al ver en la pantalla a sus amigos siendo arrasados por Mirage.

"**QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!"**

"Es buena, no lo crees?" La sangre de Robin se heló al escuchar esa voz tan familiar susurrándole al oído, y literalmente pudo sentir su corazón paralizarse.

"**SLADE!"** Robin le dirigió una poderosa patada voladora sorpresa al hombre a sus espaldas, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie tras él. "**NO SEAS COBARDE Y MUÉSTRATE!"**

"A su debido tiempo Robin, en este momento quiero disfrutar de la función..." La risa de Slade inundó el lugar, pero el no estaba a la vista.

Robin pateó una caja furioso y esta se rompió en mil pedazos. Gruñó impotente al observar la escena llevándose a cabo en la pantalla.

""""""""""""""

Cyborg corrió hacia Mirage que seguía teniendo prisionera a Raven y le disparó con su cañón sónico en la espalda.

"**BOO YA!**" Exclamó triunfante al ver a su enemiga caer sobre sus rodillas, pero Raven seguía aprisionada. "QUE?"

"Están convirtiéndose en una verdadera molestia, saben?" Mirage se puso de pie de nuevo y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Cyborg sobre por encima de su hombro.

"Uy si! Y se supone que ahora tiemble del miedo?" El titán metálico se burló de ella, pero pronto se calló al ver que algo también le estaba pasando a él. Una canasta gigante de macramé apareció a sus espaldas, y Cyborg parpadeó algo asustado al ver la sombra proyectándose frente a él. "Oops?"

Mirage, con una mano controlando el campo de fuerza que tenía cautiva a Raven uso su mano libre para controlar la canasta. Se abalanzó contra Cyborg y este cayó con fuerza hasta el fondo.

"HEY! CUIDADO CON LA MAQUINARIA! ME ACABO DE PULIR!" Cyborg gritó furioso, buscando una manera de salir de ahí.

Lo que le quedaba de piel se tornó más pálida que la de Raven cuando la punta de un sable gigante atravesó la canasta y se incrustó en el fondo, rozando su entrepierna. Un segundo sable vino por detrás y casi lo corta por la espalda.

""""""""""""""""""

"Tiene talento, no lo crees?" Slade finalmente se hizo visible después de haber disfrutado por un momento de la expresión en el rostro de Robin: una mezcla de confusión, ira, frustración, horror y preocupación.

"**Qué es lo que estas tramando esta vez?" **Robin tomo su vara Bo, listo para atacar, pero Slade no mostraba ninguna señal de querer iniciar una pelea. Y en realidad no quería. La dulzura de humillar al adolescente cada vez que se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo no era nada comparado con la delicia de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, esta vez yo no estoy tramando nada." Slade miró la pantalla. "Todo esto ha sido idea suya. Esta niña es un prodigio, en realidad no se como no di con ella antes." Hizo una pausa y miró desafiantemente a Robin. "De haberlo hecho no hubiera gastado mi tiempo y recursos en aprendices tan inútiles como tú y tu amiguita Terrra resultaron ser."

"AHHHHGGGGGGHHHHH!" Robin tenía suficiente. No lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre Slade.

Slade rió para sus adentros. Un poco de azúcar de vez en cuando no hacía daño después de todo.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Starfire gritó por última vez al ver las cuchillas a punto de cortar su piel.

"**STAR!**" Daniela se acercó, y usando su ataque de ondas sonoras, mando los serruchos a volar, estrellándolos contra la pared. "Estas bien?" Starfire asintió con la cabeza y Daniela suspiró aliviada. "Bien, ahora tengo que encontrar una manera de sacarte de aquí..." Buscó con la mirada algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para liberar a su amiga. Entonces divisó una espada en el suelo no muy lejos de ella. Fue por ella y regresó rápidamente con Starfire. "Hagas lo que hagas, **NO TE MUEVAS." **De un solo golpe logró cortar un poco de la madera de la puerta, y tirando la espada lejos, y usando las manos removió lo que quedaba. Ahora el problema era liberar a Starfire de la cuerda.

"Creo que tengo una idea." Usando sus rayos ópticos, Starfire quemó poco a poco las mascadas, con cuidado de no herirse ella misma y logró liberarse. "LO HICE!"

La victoriosa Starfire fue interrumpida por el Chico Bestia transformado en un leopardo corriendo desesperado y perseguido todavía por las palomas. Parecía que no importaba el animal en el que se transformará, su olor seguía siendo el mismo y eso era lo que las aves estaban casando.

"Ahhh...Star, tu ve a ayudar al Chico Bestia, yo veré que puedo hacer por Cyborg." Starfire asintió y voló velozmente tras su amigo.

Tomando impulso, Daniela corrió hacia la canasta gigante, pero uno de los sables estaba apuntando a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, la punta no estaba muy lejos.

"**SIREN! CÚBRETE!**" La voz de Cyborg la previno, y entonces se agachó y se cubrió con las manos. En eso el cañón sónico de Cyborg destruyó la hoja de metal.

"Parece que alguien necesita entrenar más." Cyborg le dijo juguetonamente.

"Si, como quieras..." Tras Cyborg estaban los restos de la canasta. Parecía que había usado su cañón para liberarse. Daniela se sonrojó. Acababa de quedar en ridículo.

"Y ahora..." Cyborg embistió contra Mirage, tomándola por la cintura y cayendo ambos fuera del escenario hacia los asientos. El campo de fuerza se rompió y Raven finalmente logró liberarse.

"**ACABAS DE ARRUGARME LA CAPA" **Mirage, aún aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de Cyborg gruñó furiosa. "Pensaba dejarte para el final calvito, pero esto ya es personal!" Daniela abrió el compartimiento del pecho de Cyborg, revelando un puerto USB.

"**OYE! COMO HICIESTE ESO!" **Cyborg le reclamó.

"Tengo mis fuentes." Le sonrió con maldad y le ensartó un cable que sacó de su cinturón. Cyborg, aún sobre ella, gritó de dolor, pero los gemidos del chico parecían no importarle, hasta que la intensidad de su voz la empezó a lastimarla. Desconectó el cable y pateó a Cyborg a un lado, liberándose de él. Se sentía un poco aturdida. Esa intensidad sonora no era normal en un hombre, no siquiera en uno mitad máquina, fue entonces cuando recordó que había olvidado por completo a uno de los titanes. "**TU**..." Daniela estaba de pie en el escenario, desafiándola con la mirada.

Raven flotó hacia Cyborg para socorrerlo.

"Estas bien?" Le preguntó, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie apoyándose en ella.

"Eso creo..." Cyborg se llevó una mano al pecho en un gesto de dolor y cerró el compartimiento. "Hizo algo, pero no estoy seguro de que exactamente."

"Para ser honesta me había olvidado de ti. En realidad puedes hacer algo útil?" Mirage provocaba a Daniela, mirándola de la misma manera desafiante.

"Pruébame." Siren la retó. Desafortunadamente desconocía que Mirage ya lo había investigado todo de ella, incluyendo su más grande fobia.

"Como desees..." Mirage rió. "_Tonta._" Hizo levitar a Daniela, quien para estos momentos ya se había arrepentido de haber abierto la bocota al alejarse del suelo.

"**SIREN!**" Starfire y Chico Bestia, quines habían logrado distraer a las palomas un poco se dirigían a ayudarla, pero ambos chocaron con un campo de fuerza que abarcaba toda la sección de los asientos, aprisionando a los 4 titanes restantes.

"No se metan." Mirage les ordenó. "Esto es un desafío, y yo nunca he rechazado uno." Miró con satisfacción la expresión de terror en el rostro de Daniela. "Te rindes?"

"**NO.**" Fue su respuesta determinante, aunque ella sabía que estaba al borde del colapso. Con cada medio metro que subía su corazón se aceleraba más y más. No iba a resistir.

"**SIREN! RESISTE!"**

"Qué tal ahora?"

"**NO!**"

"No va a soportalo." Raven afirmó al sentir su miedo. Le sorprendía que aún siguiera.

"""""""""""""""""

"**NO VOY A PERMITIRTE GANAR!**" Robin arremetió contra Slade una vez más. Como ya era costumbre en sus encuentros uno a uno, Slade llevaba la ventaja, como si cada vez que Robin se hiciera más fuerte al enfrentarle, las habilidades de Slade se elevaran al doble.

Robin gimió con dolor cuando una de las patadas de Slade lo mando directamente a chocar contra una de las paredes. Mientras Slade apenas y tenía un par de rasguños, el cuerpo de Robin estaba a punto de llegar a su límite. Robin se puso de pie una vez más, sus piernas temblando por el agotamiento, y un pequeño hilo de sangre corrió por su boca.

"Listo para darte por vencido?" Slade sonrió victorioso, la respiración agitada de Robin no era nada menos que un hermoso vals que celebraba su supremacía.

"""""""""""""""""

Cyborg y Starfire intentaban romper la barrera que los separaba de su amiga haciendo uso de su fuerza física. Todo lo que Chico Bestia había intentado había fracasado, incluso los poderes de Raven en su máxima capacidad eran inútiles. DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HECHO ESTE CAMPO DE FUERZA?

"Tengo que darte crédito, eres más resistente de lo que esperaba..." Mirage alzó la vista hacia su víctima. Daniela se encontraba muy mal: sus ojos estaban cerrados con toda su fuerza, en un intento de sacar de su mente la idea de que estaba muy lejos del suelo, pero era inútil. Sabía en donde estaba y la posición en la que se encontraba. No iba a durar mucho más. Cerró sus puños intentando encontrar fuerza, pero su miedo era demasiado, no podía controlarlo.

Su miedo encontró escape de la prisión de su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas, logrando solamente divertir más a Mirage.

"NO ME VAS A VENCER." Repetía una y otra vez; su voz débil y quebradiza, casi inaudible.

'"""""""""""""""

"NO ME VAS A VENCER." Haciendo uso de sus últimas energías, Robin le lanzó torpemente un boomerang a Slade, y este lo esquivó con toda la facilidad del mundo.

"Pero mi estimado Robin..." La risa cínica de Slade hacía hervir su sangre.

'""""""""""""""

"...Yo ya te vencí." Mirage soltó una carcajada ante la patética escena.

"Dije..." Daniela empezó a temblar. Sus compañeros seguían intentado ayudarla, pero no podían liberarse de su prisión.

'"""""""""""""""

"...**QUE NO ME VAS A VENCER!**" Como si fuese un milagro, Robin logró golpear a Slade y derribarlo en un despliegue de fuerza casi antinatural debido a su condición.

Slade lo observó sorprendido desde el suelo. Como pudo haberlo golpeado con tanta fuerza después de la paliza que le acababa de dar?

Obviamente Slade no tenía intenciones de averiguarlo, y cuando Robin se acercó para darle el golpe de gracia, utilizó un bomba de gas en contra suya. Robin se detuvo, tosiendo sin control cuando el gas nocivo se infiltró en sus pulmones.

"Nos vemos después Robin, me he divertido bastante contigo, pero soy un hombre ocupado, hasta la próxima."

"**NO HUYAS! SLADE!**" Aún tosiendo, Robin se abrió paso fuera del alcance del gas. "**MALDICIÓN!N" **Golpeó con fuerza una caja, rompiéndola al ver que, una vez más, Slade se había escapado, haciéndolo lucir como un tonto.

'""""""""""""""

Era suficiente. Ya no podía más...

"**BAJAME AHORA!"** Daniela gritó con ira aún suspendida en el aire. Desesperada abrazó sus rodillas y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control.

"Jajajaja! SABIA QUE NO IBAS A RESISTIR!"

"**SIREN**!" Cyborg golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la barrera, y Starfire seguía intentándolo con sus rayos ópticos.

"Es inútil." Raven les dijo. "No podemos hacer nada." Miró a Daniela, frustrada por su impotencia ante la situación. Aunque la chica de ojos verdes no llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos, seguía siendo una titán, una compañera, tal vez incluso hasta una amiga.

"AAAAAGHHHHHG!" Chico Bestia cayó al piso y se cubrió los oídos. "**QUE ES ESE RUIDO!"**

Empezó como un molesto chillido, pero fue aumentando y aumentando hasta convertirse en un doloroso sonido que parecía desgarrarlos por dentro. Raven uso sus poderes para protegerlos del ruido. Se dieron cuenta de que este era el último recurso de Daniela.

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!**CALLATE!"** Mirage gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Daniela no iba a obedecerla. Pronto la frecuencia se hizo tan intensa que las paredes empezaron a desmoronarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el sonido era terriblemente doloroso, parecía que a Mirage le estaba afectando más de lo normal. "**NO.PUEDO.MAS!" **La maga se cubrió con su capa, y ocultándose a sí misma tras una cortina de humo desapareció.

Sin Mirage ahí, el campo de fuerza se rompió.

Sin Mirage ahí, Daniela cayó violentamente al suelo, y perdió el conocimiento...

'"""""""""""""""""

"Amiga Daniela?..." La voz preocupada de Starfire resonaba en sus oídos.

"Owww...Mi cabeza..." Daniela abrió lentamente los ojos y se llevó la mano a la sien. "Díganme que alguien anotó la matrícula..."

"HA RECUPERADO EL CONOCIMIENTO!" La voz alegre de Starfire y su fuerte abrazo fueron suficientes para despertarla por completo.

"STAR...AIRE..." Starfire la dejó ir. Daniela parpadeó confundida, se encontraba en la enfermería de la Torre-T, y Robin se encontraba en la cama junto a la suya.

"Bienvenida a la realidad." Robin le sonrió, aún recostado sobre el colchón.

"Si, claro..." Daniela suspiró deprimida. "Se fue, verdad?"

"Aja." Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy patética, no puedo creer que esto halla acabado así..." Daniela abrazó sus rodillas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, ROBIN ESTABA EN LA CAMA DE LA ENFERMERIA JUNTO A LA SUYA. "**Y A TI QUE TE PASO?**"

"Slade. Mirage trabaja para el." Raven contestó su pregunta fríamente.

"Dime que estas bromeando..."

"Dani, no se si te hayas dado cuenta, PERO RAVEN NUNCA BROMEA." Raven le dirigió una mirada asesina al chico verde por su comentario.

"**QUE PASO CON LOS CRIMINALES CONVENCIONALES QUE USAN PISTOLAS Y CUCHILLOS? QUE YA NADIE ES COMO YO!" **La chica latina se dejo caer en el colchón, tratando de asimilar la información. Entonces miró a Cyborg quien estaba junto a su cama. "Hey, grandote, estas bien?"

"Uh?" La pregunta tomó a Cyborg desprevenido.

"Cuando la psicópata te metió un cable al pecho, recuerdas, estas bien?"

"Ah, si. Mis scaners no muestran nada anormal. No se que fue lo que intentó hacer, pero no logró hacerlo." Cyborg respondió. "Oye Dan, gracias. Tu fuiste la que la detuvo."

"Nah, para algo tenía que servir." Daniela dijo burlándose de si misma.

"Lo que quiero saber." Robin se bajó de la cama y se desconectó los censores que estaban adheridos a su pecho registrando sus signos vitales. "Que es exactamente lo que intentaron hacer."

""""""""""""""""""

Mirage se encontraba ante Slade en sus cuarteles. Aparentemente todo su numerito del espectáculo de magia lo había organizado para mostrarle a Slade lo que podía hacer. Y a pesar del pequeño inconveniente con Siren, había logrado convencerlo, o al menos eso parecía.

"Muy bien hecho. Tus habilidades resultaron ser mayores de lo que imaginaba."

"Oye, por el precio que cobro, que más esperabas?" La chica rió. "Pero ya en serio. Entonces qué, tenemos un trato?"

"Efectivamente."

"Genial! Por que para empezar necesito unos 10,000 por adelantado y.." Mirage fue interrumpida por una carcajada cínica de Slade. "exactamente cual es la gracia? La ultima vez que me vi en un espejo no tenía monitos dibujados..." Le reclamó, obviamente molesta.

"Pero querida niña, en realidad pensaste que te iba a proporcionar una cantidad así por adelantado?"

"Eh? A ver, rebobinemos un poco. El trato era: Mirage te da las identidades de los titanes, Slade le da a Mirage mucho dinero. Necesito mostrarte gráficas o algo? Por que pareces ser lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender un contrato tan sencillo."

"Y tu pareces ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que en este negocio, no se puede confiar en nadie." Fue la respuesta de Slade. "Te daré tu dinero DESPUÉS de que me des lo que quiero."

"Aja..." Ahora si estaba muy molesta. "Y siguiendo tus reglas, por que debo de confiar en ti?"

"Por que como tu misma estableciste al momento de entrar aquí por primera vez, creo que tu y yo podemos ayudarnos mutuamente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que acepte contratarte, no significa que deba confiar en ti. Debo proteger mis intereses, si me entiendes?" Slade tomó asiento. "Afortunadamente tengo la seguridad de decir que soy una persona muy paciente. Esperar hasta que tengas todo el trabajo listo no es problema para mí. Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites. La pregunta aquí es, si TU puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario."

Mirage apretó sus puños con furia. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Slade tenía razón en algo. Era SU dinero. Eran SUS reglas.

"Como desees." La chica le contestó entre dientes, aceptando al fin los términos establecidos.

"Excelente! Me imagino que debes de tener algo ya preparado. La novata no me interesa, quiero las vidas de los otros cinco."

"De hecho, si, tengo algo por donde empezar." Mirage le respondió de manera desafiante.

"En serio? Y que es?"

"Digamos que el hombre de hojalata debió haberlo pensado dos veces antes de meterse conmigo." Sonrió con maldad. "No logré sacarle mucho, algunos códigos inservibles, pero..." De su cinturón sacó el mismo cable que había conectado al pecho de Cyborg, enchufándolo esta vez al monitor principal de Slade, y un nombre apareció en el..._ ""Dr. Sillias Stone""..._ "...el buen Dr. Stone va a recibir una visita inesperada, y más le vale contestarme algunas preguntas."

FIN CAPITULO 2

OHOOO! SEGUNDO CAPITULO! NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGA CINCO REVIEWS EN TAN POCO TIEMPO! En fin, quiero agradecer mucho mucho MUCHO a mis 4 primeros reviewers, espero seguir contando con sus valiosas opiniones a lo largo de esta historia. En fin, SAYONARA Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!

P.D.: Para los que no sepan quien es Sillias Stone, pues que creen? Es nada mas y nada menos que...**ta ta ta taaaaan**...el papá de Victor Stone. Jajajaja! Y para los que no sepan quien es Victor Stone, PUES LEAN BIEN EL CAPITULO PARA QUE LO DEDUZCAN POR USTEDES MISMOS! MUAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Changes

"**CHICO BESTIA.**" Cyborg perseguía furioso al joven verde que no dejaba de reír mientras huía del titán de metal.

Aparentemente, al bromista le había parecido muy gracioso el cambiar la cera pulidora por grasa para zapatos. La reacción de Cyborg al ver a su precioso bebé pintarrajeado de negro representaba una amenaza directa para la vida del Chico Bestia.

"¡Ja ja ja! ¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!" El chico no cesaba de burlarse, acto que solo lograba enfurecer más a Cyborg. Pronto la cacería pasó junto a Starfire y Robin quienes venían muy concentrados en su propia plática y casi son arrollados por sus amigos.

"Ni siquiera me voy a molestar en preguntar..." Robin arqueó una ceja ante la escena presentada.

"Robin, me estaba preguntando si no sabrías donde puedo localizar a Daniela. Ella me prometió instruirme en lo que ustedes llaman 'lenguaje callejero'." Starfire retomó su antiguo tema de conversación, claramente emocionada por la idea de seguir ampliando sus conocimientos respecto a la cultura terrícola.

"Creo que están en la azotea. Supuestamente Raven iba a enseñarle a controlar sus miedos."

""""""""""""

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos..." Efectivamente, Raven y Daniela se encontraban donde Robin había indicado. Los últimos días habían estado meditando juntas, y gracias a Raven, Daniela ahora podía estar sin desmayarse a la increíble altitud de...3 metros.

"Raven..." La respiración de Daniela empezó a acelerarse mientras levitaba con la ayuda de los poderes de Raven.

"Relájate." Le respondió su compañera. "Canaliza toda la energía negativa en tus pulmones y exhala lentamente."

"Raaven..."La voz de Daniela empezaba a quebrarse al alcanzar la altura de 5 metros sobre la azotea.

"Calma." Fue su respuesta. "No importa cuanta necesidad tengas de hacerlo, no vayas a mirar hacia-"

"¡Raven! BAJAME AHORA POR FAVOR." Demasiado tarde. Daniela había volteado hacia abajo cuando alcanzó la altura de 8 metros de diferencia entre ella y la hechicera. Claro, que si consideramos que estaban en la cima de un edificio de unos 50 metros de alto, su miedo podría llamarse una reacción natural.

"¿Raven? ¿Daniela? ¿Están ahí?" Starfire subió a la cima del edificio justo a tiempo para ver como el terror que sentía Daniela le hizo perder la concentración a Raven. Una agudo grito de Daniela hirió los oídos de Raven y esta la soltó sin querer. Ahora la chica iba en una caída libre de 60 metros directo a los acantilados sobre los que estaba cimentada la Torre-T.

La tamaraniana no perdió tiempo, y haciendo uso de todas su fuerzas logró volar hacia ella lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar el impacto. Tomando a Daniela por la mano, todo el cuerpo de la Chica fue jalado contra Starfire, quien la abrazó preocupada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Starfire le preguntó al aterrizar. El rostro de la joven de cabellos castaños tenía una expresión no muy alentadora, sus ojos parecían perdidos mirando al vacío.

"...Raven-caída-muero-**SPLAT**-..." Daniela jadeaba y en un reflejo por protegerse se prendó fuertemente de Starfire. La joven alienígena sonrió ampliamente. Los balbuceos sin sentido eran señales de que estaba bien, solamente muy asustada.

"¡Chicas!" Pronto los tres titanes faltantes se unieron a ellas.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Cyborg preguntó confundido. "Vimos por la ventana como Daniela caía y tu ibas tras ella." Cyborg estaba realmente tan confundido. Es más, estaba batallando tanto por encontrar una explicación lógica que se le había olvidado que tenía agarrado a Chico Bestia firmemente por el uniforme y este intentaba desesperadamente escapar.

Raven estaba parada tras ellos completamente apenada por lo sucedido.

"Lo siento." Dijo avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo perder el control tan fácilmente?

"No hay de que preocuparse." Starfire intentó reconfortarla. "Estará bien, solamente esta algo asustada." Los chicos miraron a Daniela quien seguía abrazando a Starfire como si su vida dependiese de eso, aunque técnicamente así fue.

Robin estaba por decir algo, cuando vio una sombra conocida acercándose lentamente hacia ellos. Era un hombre alto y de piel oscura, algo delgado. Sus rizos negros estaban algo desaliñados, y las ojeras bajo sus ojos oscuros denotaban una gran cansancio, tanto físico como emocional.

Las cinco titanes originales quedaron sin habla al reconocer al hombre. Incluso Chico Bestia había dejado de forcejear por su libertad. Cyborg lo soltó y este golpeó el piso fuertemente al caer.

"Siempre tuve el presentimiento que cinco adolescentes viviendo sin supervisión adulta sería peligroso, pero nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo así." El hombre rió levemente al parase frente a ellos. "Hola chicos."

"Ah..." Robin pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para esta situación. "Dr. Stone, bienvenido."

"¿Qué es lo quieres?" Cyborg se puso frente a frente con el hombre, su voz sonaba un tanto resentida.

"Necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente..." El hombre miró a Cyborg tristemente e hizo una pausa para recobrar el valor de terminar su oración. "...hijo."

"""""""""""""

Capítulo tres: Cambios

""""""""""""

Los titanes y el Dr. Stone se encontraban en el living. La presencia del hombre en la Torre había creado un ambiente muy tenso que Daniela se esforzaba por entender. La chica tomó asiento en el comedor llevando una taza de té para tranquilizar los nervios en las manos y escuchaba atenta la plática. Aunque no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, ni la reacción tan amarga de Cyborg al ver a su padre, ella era ahora una titán, y de alguna manera o otra esto era asunto suyo también.

Además de que la curiosidad la estaba matando.

"Bueno Dr. Stone, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría explicarnos que es lo que sucede? No es muy común tenerlo de visita en la ciudad." Los otros cinco titanes estaban acomodados por todo el cuarto. Sin embargo, todos coincidían en algo: en dejar solo a Cyborg por el momento. El mayor de los titanes se encontraba recargado en la ventana con los brazos cruzados y viendo con melancolía el océano.

"Verán..." Sillias tomó asiento. "Hace un par de noches ocurrió algo bastante extraño en mi departamento..."

_Sillias regresó a su hogar después de un muy largo día de trabajo. Tomó el elevador que lo llevaría hasta el piso en el que su departamento estaba situado y se recargó en la pared. Estaba exhausto._

_Abrió la puerta y colgó su bata en el perchero de la entrada. Caminando por los estrechos pasillos de la casa una realidad dolorosa no dejaba de invadirlo; todo estaba tan callado, tan solo, él estaba solo._

_Una fotografía en la pared llamó su atención. Era la última que se había tomado con toda su familia. En ella aparecían su amada Elleonor y su querido Victor sosteniendo triunfante el trofeo de primer lugar de la liga estatal de fútbol juvenil. Sillias rió tristemente. Siendo el y Elleonor mentes científicas tan brillantes, no era de extrañarse que su hijo heredara sus mismas capacidades, sin embargo solamente encontraba pasión en los deportes, decía que su sueño era representar a su país en las olimpiadas. "Muchachito inteligente." Sonrió Sillias con melancolía._

_Claro que el hecho de que hubiese usado a su propio hijo como conejillo de indias en un experimento para aumentar la inteligencia humana no tenía nada que ver..._

_Victor era inteligente por si solo._

_Sillias se hundía lentamente en los dolorosos recuerdos de la vida que una vez tubo y había perdido por culpa de su ambición._

_Encendió las luces de su pequeño estudio. Todo parecía normal, pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que esa noche tenía algo de compañía inesperada. Puso sus lentes en una pequeña cajonera a su izquierda y se frotó las sienes adolorido._

"_Boo." La voz femenina que entró por sus oídos lo asustó terriblemente. Mirando bien a su alrededor se encontró con esta muchachita vestida de rojo husmeando en su computadora._

"_¿¡Quién eres?" Sillias titubeó. Sus ojos se posaron en la mesita sobre la que estaban sus anteojos. En el primer cajón tenía oculta una arma de fuego que había conseguido por protección. Rápidamente sacó el revolver y apunto directamente a la mujer, pero esta se recargó en la silla cómodamente._

"_Tranquilo anciano." Mirage bostezó mientras la computadora terminaba de quemar un CD. "Agradezco tu hospitalidad pero yo ya me iba de todas formas." Sonrió cínicamente y se puso de pie, sacando el CD que ya estaba listo. " ¡Ah, por cierto, lo de la caja fuerte tras el cuadro sobre la chimenea, un poco más de originalidad no te vendría mal." Mirage camino relajadamente hacia la ventana y la abrió. Sillias estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer. "Especialmente si ahí guardas cosas tan importantes como..." Mirage se detuvo y sonrió. "Bueno, tu sabes."_

_Sillias se sobresaltó y miró rápidamente hacia donde su caja fuerte debía estar. Ésta estaba abierta, y todo su contenido se encontraba esparcido sobre la alfombra; todos los archivos, los planos, los códigos..._

"_**!¿Qué has hecho!**" Sillias jaló el gatillo torpemente y el disparo ni siquiera se acercó a ella. Mirage alzó los ojos en forma de burla y saltó tranquilamente por la ventana. "**¡Espera!**" Se asomó por el marco. Se encontraban en un departamento a siete pisos de altura, y no había rastro de ella._

_Corrió a inspeccionar sus pertenencias, empezando por lo que había intentado proteger en su pequeña bóveda. Se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizado al darse cuenta de lo que la mujer había venido a buscar. "Victor..."_

"Hay alguien ahí afuera que no solo sabe quien eres Victor, sino como estas construido y la forma en que funcionas." Sillias dijo con una voz quebradiza.

Raven miró fijamente a Robin, y este asintió con la cabeza.

"Mirage."

"Creo que ya sabemos que fue lo que intentó hacer aquella vez que entro a tus sistemas Cy." Chico Bestia se unió a la conversación con una seriedad poco característica de el.

"No conocemos lo que pretenda hacer el enemigo si posee información tan valiosa." Starfire se paró junto a Robin.

"Tonterías." Cyborg refunfuñó sin dejar de ver por la ventana. "No es el primero ni el último que va a conseguir esa información. Hermano Sangre lo hizo, y le pateé el trasero, ¿recuerdan?"

Daniela lo miró fijamente desde su posición y le dio un sorbo al té. Cyborg estaba realmente furioso. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado, ni siquiera cuando tomaba su auto sin permiso. ¿Y todo esto lo había provocado la visita de un hombre? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

"¿Qué no entiendes que estas en peligro?" Sillias caminó hacia él un poco hesitante. "Me preocupas hijo." Puso su mano en el hombro mecánico de Cyborg. Grave error. Lo único que logró fue que Cyborg le dirigiera una mirada llena de odio.

"Si no te has dado cuenta, el estilo de vida que llevo ya es bastante peligroso." Cyborg se sacudió la mano de su padre y caminó fuera de la habitación. "Con permiso, tengo cosas que hacer." La puerta se cerró tras el, pero la atmósfera peligrosa permanecía igual.

Sillias agachó la cabeza herido.

"Jamás me perdonará, ¿cierto?" Los cuatro titanes originales callaron. Este era un tema muy delicado.

Daniela parpadeó confundida, si antes no entendía nada, ahora estaba completamente perdida.

"Dr. Stone, ¿tiene un lugar en el que pasar la noche? Si lo desea puede quedarse aquí."

"Gracias Robin, pero no. Ambos sabemos que no es muy conveniente. Ya reservé un hotel, regresó mañana mismo a Nueva York. Es solo que tenía que avisarle..." El hombre sonrió tristemente. "Fue bueno verlos de nuevo chicos." Sillias volteó a ver a Daniela. "Gusto en conocerla señorita." Le dijo amablemente y se dirigió a la puerta. "Cuídense chicos." Les dijo una última vez y se fue.

Por unos segundos el lugar fue envuelto en un silencio mortal y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

"Bien. Ya sabemos lo que Mirage estaba planeando. ¡A trabajar titanes!" Robin fue el primero en romper con la ambiente del lugar y salir de la habitación, seguido de Raven y Starfire.

"Espera un momento." Daniela le pidió a Chico Bestia que se quedara.

"¿Eh?"

"Escupe. ¿Por que Cyborg actúa como si hubiera visto un fantasma y repentinamente todos actúan como zombies?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Chico Bestia se llevó la mano a la nuca y rió nervioso.

"Digo que hasta tú estas muy serio. Eso no es normal." Chico Bestia le sacó la lengua. Pero ella tenía razón. Además tenía derecho a saber, por lo menos lo que todos en la torre sabían. Y mientras Cyborg no se enterara, su vida no corría peligro.

"Bueno, la relación entre Cyborg y su papá no es exactamente como te la ponen en las películas." El chico dijo. "Cyborg tuvo un accidente muy grave hace varios años, y fue su papá el que reconstruyó su cuerpo dejándolo como ves ahora."

"Pero..." Daniela dijo como leyendo la mente de Chico Bestia.

"A Cyborg no le agradó mucho la idea de levantarse y ver en el espejo un disfraz de una mala película de ciencia ficción."

"Oh. Entiendo." Daniela exclamó, comenzando a entender un poco mejor todo lo que acababa de pasar.

"No lo vayas a decir nada a Cy. No le gusta hablar del tema, ¿de acuerdo?" Chico Bestia le imploró, preocupado por la paz mental de su amigo.

"De acuerdo." Daniela asintió y Chico Bestia sonrió.

"Bueno, ¡qué estamos esperando! ¡Ay chicos malos que patear!" Chico Bestia salió de la habitación recuperando su humor normal. Daniela dio un último sorbo y se unió a los demás.

"""""""""""""""

Mirage se arrastraba por los conductos de aire acondicionado de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Jump City.

"Y tu pareces ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que en este negocio, no se puede confiar en nadie. Te daré tu dinero DESPUÉS de que me des lo que quiero." Mirage refunfuñó imitando la respuesta de Slade. "¡Ugh! ¡Pero cómo fui a dar con esa joya de hombre!" Se quejó intentando sacar su frustración. Siguió arrastrándose y llegó hasta una rendija de ventilación, desde ahí podía ver el movimiento de los guardias. Espero un poco hasta que el pasillo estuviera despejado y quitó la rejilla.

Antes de bajar observó las cámaras de seguridad. De su cinturón sacó un par de pequeñas mascadas negras y las hizo levitar hasta cubrir las lentes.

"Camino libre." Mirage sonrió y saltó. Caminó un par de metro hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la celda del criminal que estaba buscando. Mirage comenzó a silbar una canción, sacó un pequeño aparato de su cinturón que conectó a la consola de la puerta y se recargó en la pared cómodamente.

La pequeña máquina tardó un par de minutos en descifrar el código de seguridad y el seguro se abrió. Lentamente la puerta se abrió y Mirage entró a la habitación del otro lado.

Overload se encontraba suspendido en una celda de plástico para evitar que sus poderes le permitieran escapar. Mirage se acercó aún silbando la canción alegremente y se paró frente a el. Mirage arqueó una ceja al ver a la "persona" que había venido a liberar. _En fin_, pensó.

"Hola." Mirage le dijo. "Overload, ¿cierto? Yo soy Mirage, la nueva idiota bajo el mando de Slade." Dijo burlándose de si misma.

Overload se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre del enmascarado.

"Si, ya se. Bueno, te tengo una pequeña proposición." Mirage sacó la insignia de Slade. "¿Exactamente qué tan bueno eres en eso de absorber energía?

"""""""""""""

"Demonios." Daniela gimió mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Era más de media noche y la chica aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Bostezó agotada y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche.

Tropezó con los pantalones holgados que usaba para dormir y cayo sobre su cara directamente en la entrada del living/cocina.

"Hoy no es mi día." La chica gimió al levantarse, solo para darse cuenta de que ella no era la única con problemas de insomnio esa noche. Cyborg se encontraba en medio de una cesión muy intensa de videojuegos, y por lo visto llevaba ahí un muy buen rato. "Hola Cy." Dijo ella acercándose dudosa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo despierta a estas horas?"

"No podía dormir." Le contestó. "Tenía pesadillas en las que caía por un precipicio de 60 metros. Entonces me di cuenta de que no eran pesadillas, solo mi vida diaria." La chica se mordió el labio inferior y tomó asiento junto a Cyborg. "¿Qué estas haciendo tu despierto a estas horas?"

Cyborg se quedo callado y Daniela agachó la cabeza. Tal vez no debió haber preguntado.

"Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza."

"¿Cosas relacionadas con tu papá?" Daniela titubeó un poco pero a fin de cuentas se atrevió a preguntar. Cruzó los dedos esperando no despertar una reacción muy violenta en el joven a su lado. A pesar de que Chico Bestia le había pedido que no lo hiciera, resistirse a eso era demasiado difícil.

"No me gusta hablar de ello." Fue la fría respuesta de Cyborg, sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"Si. Claro." Daniela suspiró resignándose. Obviamente Cyborg todavía no confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para abrirse a ese nivel, y no podía culparlo. Ella era parcialmente una extraña.

Por otro lado el hecho de que la hubiesen aceptado como una de ellos pero al mismo tiempo se negasen a revelarle detalles como esos la hacía sentir muy mal. Como si de cualquier manera no encajase ahí.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Cyborg le dijo muy seriamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

"Claro."

"Honestamente, si me hubieras visto parado en la calle, en una forma muy ajena a como nos conocimos, luciendo como luzco ahora..." La voz del titán se torno triste. "...¿hubieras pensado siquiera en dirigirme la palabra?"

"Si." Dijo ella sonando como una hipócrita. Cyborg la miró reprochantemente y ella se puso nerviosa. " ¡Claro!" Sonrió intentando ocultar su mentira. "No." Dijo al fin dándose por vencida.

"Hn." Fue la corta respuesta de Cyborg.

"Tu tampoco me hubieras hablado si hubieras visto la gente con la que andaba." Dijo ella con una risa fingida, tratando de aligerar lo que acababa de decir. Pero Cyborg ni siquiera la volteó a ver, prefirió seguir jugando.

Daniela se cruzó de brazos. Si había algo que no soportaba era ser ignorada. Aunque tal vez se lo tenía merecido...Pero realmente el no tenía por que actuar así...sin embargo quizá se estaba metiendo en cosas que no le incumbían...

Al diablo con el tacto y la prudencia.

"¿Por qué odias tanto a tu papá?"

"Ya te dije que no me gusta hablar de eso."

"¡Ugh!" Gruñó frustrada y le arrebató el control. "¡Pues lo siento mucho pero tú también estuviste de acuerdo con que me quedara aquí! Si todos lo saben, ¿por qué yo no puedo saber?"

Cyborg la miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja. La chica tenía un punto. Además de que él en realidad necesitaba desahogarse...

Así que tenía dos opciones. La primera, se guardaba todo para sí mismo y soportaba el acoso de la chica. La segunda, se desahogaba y quedaba totalmente expuesto emocionalmente ante ella. Ninguna de las dos parecía muy atractiva, pero de algo estaba seguro; o le decía él o iba a averiguarlo de otra manera. Lo último que quería era que su vida se convirtiese en el tema de conversación de la semana, así que la segunda opción parecía la más conveniente.

Aunque no por eso dejaba de sentirse terriblemente incómodo.

"Esta bien." Dijo Cyborg, aún no muy convencido. Daniela tomó asiento junto a él, dispuesta a escuchar y mantener la boca cerrada. "Mis padres eran parte de un grupo de científicos trabajando para los laboratorios S.T.A.R." Cyborg puso un gesto de frustración al ver en Daniela una expresión en blanco. La chica no entendía nada. "Laboratorios de Investigación Científica Tecnológica Avanzada." Aún nada. "Inventaban máquinas." Dijo rindiéndose.

"¡Ah! Bien, ya entendí."

"Genial." El chico refunfuñó. "El asunto es que ellos tenían la esperanza de que yo siguiera sus pasos, pero esas cosas no me llamaban mucho la atención." Cyborg sonrió con ironía. "Ahora no me queda mucha opción. Incluso experimentaron conmigo una forma de elevar el coeficiente intelectual de las personas. Se supone que debo estar orgulloso de tener un IQ de 170. No me malentiendas, eran mis padres y yo los amaba, pero lo único que quería era tener una vida normal. Ni siquiera me permitieron asistir a una escuela estándar. Insistían en que era demasiado inteligente y que lo mejor sería que ellos me instruyeran."

"Ya veo." Dijo Daniela acurrucándose en el sillón.

"No fue hasta que tuve la edad para entrar a la secundaria que me permitieron entrar a una escuela pública, como un chico común. Esos fueron los días más felices de mi vida." Cyborg miró con tristeza sus manos mecánicas. "En esa época descubrí mi verdadera pasión, me convertí en el mejor atleta. Era el más inteligente, el más popular, el más...el más normal." Cyborg pausó. Siempre era en esta parte cuando se ponía muy emocional. "Eso fue hasta que una vez encontré a mis padres en problemas por culpa de un experimento fallido. Habían intentado abrir una puerta interdimensional, pero las cosas se salieron de control. Un monstruo cruzó el portal y estaba atacando a mi madre mientras mi padre intentaba cerrar la puerta. No supe que hacer e intenté ayudarla, es lo último que recuerdo." Cyborg sintió como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta. "Cuando desperté, mi madre ya no estaba. Y me refiero a que ya no estaba en este mundo...como si eso no fuera suficiente, me habían transformado en un fenómeno salido de una historieta barata. Todo cortesía de mi papá. ¿Su excusa? Que no iba a perderme al igual que a mi madre. Honestamente hubiera preferido irme con ella."

"No digas eso." Daniela podía entender su dolor, y en especial el de su padre. Después de todo, un ser querido había muerto también por su culpa.

Cyborg empezó a reír.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Creí que ya lo había superado. Obviamente no es así." Fue su respuesta. "Cuando conocí a los titanes, mi papá estaba tan feliz de que alguien me hubiera aceptado a pesar de mi apariencia que el mismo se ofreció a construir la Torre-T."

"Es por eso que todos aquí lo conocen."

"La última vez que lo vi fue cuando acabó de construir esto. La verdad no me interesaba contactarlo. Creo que aún le guardo un poco de rencor."

"¿No? ¿En serio?" La chica dijo con sarcasmo, provocando que una risa escapara de los labios del Cy.

"Bueno, el que tu papá te haya transformado en el anormal más grande de la historia no se olvida fácilmente."

"Cyborg. Vives en una torre gigante con forma de T. Compartes el lugar con un chico que usa un antifaz ridículo, una extraterrestre, un chico de piel verde y una chica de piel gris, además de mí claro esta. En lo que a mí respecta, ¡Todos aquí somos anormales!" Ambos adolescentes se soltaron riendo, disipando al fin el incómodo ambiente que había entre los dos.

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso."

"Pero ya en serio Cy, no tiene caso que te amargues así. Si lo ves del punto de vista optimista, no eres más diferente que un soldado con una prótesis." Daniela pausó. "Una prótesis muy grande y cara que no me extrañaría pudiera hacer café, pero prótesis al fin." Cyborg la miró no muy convencido. "Lo que intentó decir, es que si te cuesta tanto trabajo aceptar tu realidad, solamente van a sufrir." Daniela bostezó. El cansancio estaba empezando a ganar.

"¿A quienes te refieres?"

"A ti y a tu papá, tonto. Si tú te sientes mal, ¿cómo crees que se debe sentir él? Tú eres el 'fenómeno', pero el es quien tuvo la culpa de que el fenómeno no pueda llevar una vida 'normal'. Además de lo de tu mamá...cargar con algo así es horrible, créeme. Experiencia personal." Ahora era Daniela quien empezaba a mostrar tristeza en su voz. Cyborg se quedo callado.

"¿Cómo fue que murió tu hermano?" Era el turno de Cyborg de satisfacer su curiosidad. Si el se había abierto, ¿no era lógico que ella también lo hiciera?

"Recibió un disparo que debió haber sido para mí." Daniela rió un poco al ver en Cyborg la expresión que ella había tenido hacía unos segundos. "Mike en realidad no sabía lo que yo hacía, solamente lo sospechaba, pero cada vez que lo investigaba yo encontraba la manera de cubrirme. Todo se vino abajo cuando una vez me metí con alguien que no debí de haberme metido, le robé el auto a uno de los cabecillas de una banda enemiga, y ellos me siguieron a casa." Daniela abrazó sus rodillas y retuvo la lágrima que quería caer. "Miguel se interpuso entre la bala y yo, pero el no tenía ni idea de cómo recibir un disparo. Si me hubiera dado a mí, lo peor que me hubiera pasado hubiese sido un brazo enyesado." Cyborg miró por la ventana hacia las estrellas. Daniela tenía razón en algo, todos los que vivían en esa torre eran de cierta manera anormales, con un pasado que no dejaba de cazarlos. "Lo que más me duele es que a pesar de todos los problemas que le causaba y de cómo lo llegué a tratar, él no titubeó ni en segundo en intentar protegerme. Fue mi terquedad lo que lo mató." Daniela suspiró y miró con desconsuelo a Cyborg. "Miguel ya no está aquí conmigo para poder pedirle disculpas por todo lo que hice, pero tu papá si Cyborg. Y al final, tú eres lo único que tiene."

"Hn." La atmósfera de incomodidad había regresado. Esas eran cosas personales y ella no tenía derecho a intervenir.

"Solamente piénsalo." Daniela le regresó el control para que pudiera seguir jugando, y el silencio llenó toda la habitación por varios minutos.

"¿En serio piensas que el antifaz de Robin es ridículo?" Cyborg rió entre dientes, decidido a olvidar toda la conversación y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado, después de todo era experto en eso. Pero Daniela ya no contestó, el agotamiento la había derrotado y ella ya tenía un par de minutos de haberse quedado profundamente dormida.

Cyborg la miró de reojo y siguió jugando.

"""""""""""""

El golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación levantó a Sillias de su cama. Eran las 3 de la mañana. ¡¿A quién se le ocurría tocar a las 3 de la mañana la puerta de una habitación de hotel! Torpemente caminó hacia la puerta aún medio dormido, pero si no iba a ver lo que pasaba era poco probable que pudiese volver a dormir.

"¿Qué sucede?" Sillias murmuró aún medio dormido, y apenas pudo divisar una silueta frente a él.

Lo último que supo es que estaba rodeado por una nube de gas, y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.

""""""""""""

La alarma resonaba fuertemente por toda la Torre, y los titanes se reunieron rápidamente para conocer la situación.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?" Cyborg fue el último en llegar y ver a Mirage sonriendo con cinismo a todo lo ancho de la pantalla.

"¡Victor! ¡Pensé que no llegarías!" Cyborg apretó sus puños furiosos. El que ella pronunciase su nombre lo hacía hervir en rabia. "Parece que ya están todos reunidos. Eso significa que ya podemos comenzar." Aplaudió una sola vez y sonrió inocentemente, provocando a los jóvenes que la observaban a través de la pantalla.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Robin le preguntó con desprecio y Mirage respondió con ojos heridos.

"No tienes por que odiarme así. Yo solo hago mi trabajo." La chica se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sonreír de manera cínica. "Lo que quiero, dudo mucho que alguno de ustedes me lo pueda dar. Lo que **busco**, por otro lado, bueno, eso es algo que nuestro amigo el hombre de hojalata me puede proporcionar."

"Bruja." Raven murmuró.

"Lo que digas preciosa." Mirage le guiñó un ojo a Raven, provocando a la hechicera. "En fin, como ya se que en este momento están rastreando la señal, les ahorraré el trabajo. En este preciso momento me encuentro en el centro comercial de la 6ta Avenida. Dense prisa, ¿quieren? Me estoy empezando a aburrir, y la compañía con la que cuento no es precisamente la más amena."

"**¡Victor! ¡No la escuches!**" La voz de Sillias se escuchó a lo lejos. Mirage se veía ya harta de él.

Cyborg se congeló al escuchar la voz de su padre del otro lado. La muy maldita lo tenía cautivo.

"Bueno, creo que ya captaron el mensaje. Los veo en... ¿10 minutos? Un consejo, rodeen en la calle Springs, tienen una obra de pavimentación que les va a quitar mucho tiempo, y ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, ¿o sí? ¿Usted que opina Dr. Stone?" Mirage volteó hacia atrás y corto el enlace.

Los titanes estaban atónitos. No solamente les había proporcionado su ubicación, si no que les había recomendado una ruta para ahorrar tiempo. Mirage era la desvergüenza encarnada, de eso no cabía duda.

"Titanes, ¡Al ataque!" Robin dio la orden y el y las chicas salieron, dejando a Cyborg y Chico Bestia atrás. Cyborg parecía haberse transformado en piedra, no se movía ni un centímetro.

"Cyborg, ¿estás bien?" Chico Bestia le preguntó preocupado.

En un arranque de ira Cyborg golpeó el piso abriendo una pequeña grieta. Chico Bestia retrocedió un poco.

"Vámonos." Dijo Cyborg y ambos chicos salieron de la habitación.

"""""""""""""

Cuando llegaron, el Centro Comercial estaba solo. De alguna manera Mirage había logrado espantar a toda la gente del lugar. Considerando que era el medio día debió de haber hecho algo bastante impresionante para vaciar el lugar en la hora de más concurrencia.

Los titanes se separaron para poder cubrir más terreno en menor tiempo. Cada uno se encargaría de un ala, y todos estaban atentos a la más mínima señal de alarma. Ninguno de ellos era tonto, obviamente Mirage los había arrastrado a una trampa como la última vez, pero teniendo al Dr. Stone como rehén, no podían correr riesgos.

Los censores de Cyborg lo guiaron hasta una enorme tienda de electrónicos de dos pisos, pero al parecer el lugar estaba desolado, solamente se encontraban cientos de aparatos encendidos. Algo debía estar fallando con su radar.

"Maldición." El joven renegó. Entonces un sonido familiar llamó su atención. Sonaba como... ¿electricidad?

"¡Overload!" Cyborg exclamó al encontrarse con el villano. Overload se lanzó contra él, pero Cyborg logró esquivarlo. "¡Chicos! ¡Mirage ha liberado a Overload!" Cyborg intentó contactar al resto del equipo, pero era inútil, la presencia de Overload causaba interferencia con la señal.

Convencido de que estaría solo en esta, se dispuso a atacar. Cualquiera ataque físico sería inútil contra el monstruo, después de todo estaba hecho de energía pura, y eso lo dejaba en clara desventaja. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido o de lo contrario iban a freír sus circuitos.

Overload le lanzó una descarga eléctrica que apenas y logra evitar, y rodando se escondió entre los estantes pasillos de la tienda. Al paso de su atacante los aparatos iban explotando debido a la sobrecarga de electricidad. Definitivamente tenía que pensar en algo YA.

Como si escuchasen sus peticiones Cyborg se encontró con algunos cables aislantes. No sería demasiado, pero a falta de algo mejor tendría que arreglárselas con eso. Y más le valía hacerlo rápido, ya que Overload se iba acercando lentamente.

""""""""""""""""

"¿Aún nada?" Robin preguntó por el intercomunicador, obteniendo una negativa por parte de los chicos. "¿Y Cyborg? ¿Alguien ha podido contactarlo?" El resultado fue el mismo. "Esto no me agrada... ¡Chico Bestia! ¡Siren! ¡Encuéntrenlo! Si Mirage lo ha atrapado, ya saben que hacer."

" Como digas." Fue la respuesta unánime de ambos chicos.

"Raven y Starfire sigan buscando, tenemos que encontrar al Dr. Stone." Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y la comunicación terminó.

Ni siquiera molestándose por ocultarse, Mirage se encontraba frente a Robin sentada en la orilla de una pequeña fuente y limándose tranquilamente las uñas.

"Me estaba empezando a impacientar." Dijo la chica sin dejar de prestarle atención a su arreglo personal.

"¿Dónde esta el Dr. Stone?"

"Relájate, no me interesa matar al viejo...ni a Slade tampoco, si es lo que te preocupa." Mirage sonrió, haciendo contacto visual con Robin finalmente.

"Infeliz."

"Me rompes el corazón. Pero creo que tienes un anciano que encontrar, ¿no es así? Adelante, hazlo, yo no te voy a detener. Aunque este es un lugar tan grande, podría tomarte horas." Robin estaba confundido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando? "Si yo fuera tú no perdería tiempo en rescatar al padre de mi amigo, pero bueno, eso solo mi opinión."

Sin que se lo esperara Mirage, Robin tomó uno de sus boomerangs y se lo lanzó esperando tomarla desprevenida. El sorprendido fue él al darse cuenta de que su arma la atravesaba como si ella no estuviese ahí. _Maravilloso, un espejismo_.

La imagen de Mirage rió y siguió arreglándose las uñas.

"Estas perdiendo tiempo Robin." La ilusión comenzó a tararear.

Robin gruñó y emprendió camino.

""""""""""""""""""

"Esto es simplemente maravilloso." Mirage observaba la pelea entre Cyborg y Overload sentada en el barandal del segundo piso de la tienda. Tras ella Sillias se encontraba atado y amordazado con sus mascadas, forcejeando por liberarse. "Olvídelo Dr. La chica anaranjada tuvo bastantes problemas para liberarse de ellas, dudo que usted pueda hacerlo. Mejor acérquese y disfrute de la función. Debo felicitarlo, Victor es una verdadera obra de arte tecnológica, lástima que él no pueda verse a sí mismo de esa manera."

La batalla entre Cyborg y Overload continuaba ardientemente. Casi toda la tienda estaba destruida ya, lo único que permanecía intacto era una pared repleta de televisores. El titán intentó detener a Overload atándolo con los cables aislantes, y al parecer había funcionado, el monstruo había dejado de moverse.

"¡BOO YA! ¡¿Quién es el mejor!" Cyborg rió triunfante, descuidando totalmente sus espaldas.

"Muy bien, aquí es donde entro yo." Mirage chasqueó sus dedos, y de detrás de Cyborg una de sus cortinas de humo se empezaba a formar. Cuando el joven titán se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde. Un cable adaptador de energía se había incrustado en su espalda.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto!"

"Overlaoad, hazme el honor por favor." Mirage le gritó desde su posición y el monstruo se liberó sin menor problema, había engañado a Cyborg.

"¡Tú! ¿¡Qué haz hecho con mi padre?" Cyborg le gritó furioso y corrió hacia las escaleras para enfrentarla. No pudo subir más allá del segundo escalón. Overload estaba absorbiendo toda su energía. "¿Qué sucede?" Cyborg encontró difícil articular la oración, estaba comenzando a sentirse totalmente agotado.

Mirage se acercó al Dr. Stone y la quitó la mordaza. Sillias comenzó a maldecirla, pero ella no prestaba atención. Hizo levitar al Dr. hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Cyborg.

"Victor..."Sillias observaba con horro como la celda de energía de su hijo se agotaba lentamente y Overload crecía cada vez más.

"Escena conmovedora, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para quedarme a observarla. Aunque si la practican y la pulen veo un Oscar en su futuro." La chica tomó una de las computadoras portátiles sobrevivientes y tecleó un par de cosas. "Según lo que entendí de sus planos Dr. Stone, ¡y créame que entenderlos no fue fácil, la mayor debilidad de nuestro Vic es que una vez que se queda sin energía, se queda inmóvil, ¿no es así?"

Sillias no contestó nada. Mirage sabía perfectamente que eso era verdad.

"Maravilloso. Por que verá, con todos lo planos y archivos que le quité, puedo decir que conozco a Cyborg a la perfección, pero bueno, esos aspectos tecnológicos siempre están sujetos a cambios..." La chica continuaba tecleando en la computadora. "Sin embargo, Victor Stone es casi un misterio, y lo que pude darte la ventaja definitiva sobre un oponente es conocer sus debilidades **emocionales**. Lo físico siempre puede mejorarse, pero lo psicológico tanto usted como yo sabemos que eso es cosa seria."

Cyborg intentaba liberarse haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, pero no conseguía nada. Lo peor de todo es que permanecía perfectamente consciente mientras iba perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo.

"¡Déjame en paz!"

"En un momento Vic, después de que entre a tu banco de memoria y te conozca más íntimamente. Como podrás imaginarte no me iba arriesgar a conectarte un cable sabiendo que podías dispararme en cualquier instante, por eso mi querido amigo Overload se ofreció tan amablemente a ayudarme a cambio de su libertad." La chica sonrió y se inclinó hacia él. "La próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de tirar al suelo a una chica, no sabes como podría reaccionar." Le susurró al oído. Cyborg intentó hacer algo, pero ya era obsoleto. Su celda de energía se había agotado completamente. Solamente le quedaba observar como Mirage hacía lo que quería con él.

Como si fuera poco, frente a él tenía a su padre que no dejaba de culparse por lo que estaba pasando. Había algo en los ojos del hombre que hacían que su pecho le doliera...

"¿Listo?" Mirage le preguntó a Overload y este le indicó que así era. Entonces Mirage conectó a Cyborg a la computadora y empezó a descargar su banco de memoria.

Cyborg no podía hacer nada al respecto, y eso era lo que lo estaba matando.

"¡Wow! 3 minutos y ya vamos al 20 de descarga. Estos nuevos aparatos son geniales, ¿no lo creen?" Mirage rió y colocó la computadora en el piso. Se puso de pie y miro fijamente la entrada de la tienda. "Vic, tus amigos vienen al rescate." Una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al ver a Chico Bestia y Siren acercándose. "Overload, hazte cargo, ¿quieres?"

El monstruo, fortalecido por la energía que le robó a Cyborg se acercó a los dos chicos, quienes retrocedieron un poco asustados al ver el tamaño que había alcanzado.

"Hola viejo." Chico Bestia rió un poco nervioso al encontrarse cara a cara con él.

"¿Viejo amigo tuyo?" Daniela tragó saliva. Overload les dirigió una descarga que evitaron con bastante dificultad.

"Ni tan amigo." Chico Bestia se transformó en ave e intentaba entretener a Overload, mientras Daniela iba preparando un ataque sonoro.

"¡Chico Bestia!" Daniela le indicó que se moviera para no recibir el ataque directamente. Las ondas sonoras de Siren alcanzaron tal magnitud que derribaron sin problema alguno a su enemigo. "¡Los hice!"

"¡Yo no estaría tan seguro!" Chico Bestia corrió a tomar refugio cuando Overload se puso de pie una vez más. Esta iba a ser una larga tarde.

"""""""""""

"Un poco más... ¡Listo!" Mirage sonrió al tener la descarga completa y pasar la información a un CD. Sacó el disco de la computadora y lo guardo en una pequeña cajita. "Gracias por todos chicos, fue un placer." Se despidió de Cyborg y Sillias y salió velozmente de la tienda dejando a padre e hijo solos.

"Victor, perdóname, todo esto es mi culpa..." Sillias dijo decaído, pero Cyborg en ese momento no estaba escuchando. Estaba bastante ocupado tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de este aprieto.

"¡Buen trabajo Overload!¡Sigue así!" Mirage animó al monstruo mientras efectuaba su graciosa huida. Sin embargo no se fijo en la mujer que venía hacia ella y chocó contra una pared hecha de energía negra. "Ow..." La ilusionista se quejó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, y se encontró con una Raven no muy complacida por la situación en que había puesto a sus amigos.

"¡Raven! ¡Un poco de ayuda no haría daño!" Chico Bestia le gritó mientras el y Siren seguían ocupados tratando de detener a Overload. "¡AHH!" El chico se transformó en armadillo y se enrolló en su armadura cuando uno de los rayos estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarlo.

"Oops. Detener a la chica mala o ayudar a tus amigos. Difícil decisión. Voto por la segunda opción." Mirage sonrió, pero ese gesto se borró de su rostro al ver a Robin y Starfire acercarse a lo lejos. "¿Por qué me complican tanto las cosas?" La maga suspiró y saltó por encima de Raven, y al tocar el suelo se barrió para esquivar a los dos titanes que venían.

"¡Star!¡Ayuda a los chicos! ¡Yo iré tras ella!" La tamaraniana asintió y a la orden se unió a la pelea disparándole a Overload una serie de sus rayos estelares que lograron aturdir al monstruo.

Robin fue tras la búsqueda de Siren, y haciendo uso de sus discos voladores logró hacer que la chica tropezara.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Qué forma de tratar a una dama es esa?" Mirage giró a su costado cuando Robin saltó sobre ella con la intención de golpearla con su Bara Bo. En el movimiento para esquivar el ataque el disco con la memoria de Cyborg se salió de su traje. "¡Ah no! ¡Es no!" Mirage se estiró un poco para tomar el disco, pero Robin se le adelantó y prácticamente se lo arrebató de las manos.

"¿Buscabas esto?" El Chico Maravilla sostuvo el CD en forma burlona tratando de humillar a la maga. Mirage gruñó molesta, pero al divisar un bote de basura tras Robin su expresión cambio. Hizo levitar el contenedor hasta que estuviera encima de Robin, luego lo volteó e hizo que cayera sobre él. Aprovechando la confusión del chico, Mirage le quitó el disco y huyó lejos de ahí.

"¡Adiós!" Mirage rió al alejarse. Cuando Robin logró quitarse el bote de basura de encima esta ya se había ido.

""""""""""""

Overload había ganado ya demasiado poder y las cosas se estaban poniendo negras para los titanes. Entonces, como caído del cielo, Raven divisó un bebedero no muy lejos de ellos.

"¡Starfire!" La hechicera le señaló a su amiga lo que quería que hiciera con la mirada. Starfire voló hasta una distancia ideal para alcanzar el bebedero sin descuidar a Overload, y lanzándole un rayo óptico logró hacer volar el bebedero y dejar la tubería expuesta. Raven utilizó sus poderes para manejar el agua, y usando la misma táctica que ya había usado varias veces contra el monstruo, lo empapó provocándole un corto circuito.

Overload empezó a encogerse, y viendo la oportunidad, Chico Bestia se transformó en un tiranosaurio y pisó fuertemente a Overload para evitar que intentara escapar.

"¡Bien hecho amigos!" Starfire exclamó felizmente flotando hacia el resto del grupo.

"Todavía tenemos un pequeño problema." Raven la interrumpió. "Cyborg y su padre."

"Creo que no debemos preocuparnos por eso..." Daniela los vio a través del cristal roto de los aparadores de la tienda en la que padre e hijo se encontraban inmovilizados y corrió en su auxilio.

"¿El Dr. Stone está bien? Entonces todo está bien, ¿cierto?" Chico Bestia se acercó al grupo, sosteniendo en su mano al diminuto y mojado Overload.

"No te confíes." Robin los alcanzó. Obviamente estaba molesto por haber permitido que Mirage se fuera. "Mirage se fue, y llevaba con ella un disco por lo visto bastante valioso." Robin miró a Daniela desatando a Sillias e intentando ayudar a Cyborg a mantenerse en pie. "Y creo que ya se lo que llevaba en él."

""""""""""""""""""

"Les agradezco su ayuda chicos." Los titanes se encontraban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial esperando a que Sillias tomara un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto.

"No hay de qué Dr. Stone." Robin le tomó la mano cuando Sillias se la extendió, y luego a cada uno de los titanes quienes repitieron el gesto. Cuando llegó el turno de Cyborg se detuvo.

"Bueno hijo, sabes que no soy muy bueno en las despedidas." Tanto Sillias como Cyborg miraron fijamente el suelo. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido las asperezas entre ellos permanecían igual.

"Si, ya se." Cyborg dudó en poco en extenderle la mano pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo. Para él hacía mucho que habían dejado de ser padre e hijo, sino más bien creador y creación.

El fuerte abrazo por parte de Sillias en lugar del apretón de manos dejó muy en claro que el Dr. no pensaba igual.

"Hasta la próxima vez." Con eso Sillias subió al taxi y se alejó rápidamente. Los titanes permanecieron inmóviles esperando una señal de Cyborg que indicara que todo estaba bien.

"Andando chicos." El titán se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia el auto. Hora de pretender que nada había pasado...

""""""""""""

Victor "Vic" Stone. Nombre Código: Cyborg

Esa inscripción se podía leer en un grueso sobre amarillo tamaño carta que estaba sobre una mesa en la habitación de Mirage. La chica había encontrado una bodega abandonada y la había acondicionado para su estancia en la ciudad. El lugar era oscuro y frío, pero por lo menos ya estaba limpio y tenía una cama, una pequeña tina y el sanitario de empleados funcionaba. Había varias cajas que contenían algunas de sus pertenencias, incluyendo ropa o armas. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era una computadora nueva y de última tecnología que lógicamente había robado. Se tiró en la cama y rodó a su costado. Sacó un pequeño calendario y una pluma que tenía bajo su almohada y marcó el día que acababa de pasar.

"Faltan 80 días, y cuatro titanes..." La chica suspiró y dejó caer el calendario. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza las sábanas. "...80 días..."

"""""""""""""

Daniela caminaba por los pasillos de la Torre-T a media noche. Las pesadillas recurrentes eran una verdadera molestia. Raven decía que pasarían en un par de días. Si claro...

Como si la vista de su habitación no bastara para recordarle que estaba lejos, muy lejos del suelo.

La chica bostezó y se estiró un poco al entrar al living. No se sorprendió al ver a Cyborg en otra intensa sesión de videojuegos nocturna.

"Hey grandote." La chica se sentó junto a él. Cyborg tenía la misma expresión fría de la noche anterior. "¿Todo bien?"

"He tenido días mejores." Fue su corta respuesta. "No puedo creer que haya descargado mi banco de memoria. Eso ya es demasiado..." El automóvil que Cyborg manejaba en el videojuego perdió control y cayó por un risco. "Ahora no solo sabe quien es Cyborg y sus miedos, sino quien es Victor y sus miedos." Cyborg agachó la cabeza.

"¿Qué no son la misma persona?"

" Ja ja." Cyborg rió con sarcasmo.

"De acuerdo. Me ahorro los comentarios."

"¿Qué crees que vayan a hacer con esa información?"

"No lo se." Daniela lo miró a los ojos. "Pero creo que no vas a ser el único que pase por esto."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo se. Mirage es una criminal. Yo era una criminal. Supongo que puedes llamarlo intuición criminalística."

"Esa palabra no existe." Daniela le sacó la lengua y ambos rieron al fin.

"Sea lo que sea, hay que prepararse... ¿y las cosas con tu papá?" Daniela se acercó un poco.

"Igual." Cyborg se preparaba para iniciar otra partida. "El sigue siendo el científico loco y yo el Frankenstein de metal."

"¿Crees que algún día lo perdones?"

"Tal vez. Pero no ahora." Cyborg sonrió al ver la expresión triste de su compañera. "En este momento tengo 17 años. Todos odian a su padre a los 17 años."

"Buen punto." Daniela dijo riéndose. Para su sorpresa, Cyborg le dio el otro control.

"Anda, este juego no es divertido si se juega solo."

"Te advierto que yo no se jugar estas cosas."

"¿Y? No te estoy preguntando." Cyborg bromeó con ella y Daniela se acomodó en el cojín. La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Al fin sentía que estaba empezando a ser aceptada en realidad en ese lugar.

Sin embargo había un pequeña voz en su cabeza que le indicaba que hiciera algo. Parecía el momento indicado y ser lo correcto, así que obedeció.

Cyborg se tornó de todos los matices diferentes de rojo y se llevó la mano a su mejilla humana cuando Daniela se estiró y lo besó dulcemente.

"Gracias por confiar en mí." La chica sonrió. "Ahora dime como se juega esta cosa."

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Primero que nada, antes de que se me sienta más, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente para mi amiga Taose que se me achicopaló al leer la pequeña nota en el capítulo pasado. Ejejeje...TAOSE! NO TE SIENTAS! ERA PURA CURA!

Segunda, respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron acerca de donde se sitúa este fic. La respuesta es después de la cuarta temporada. Así que estaré revelando algunas cosillas de ella, pero nada como para arruinarles la sorpresa. Claro, si los de Cartoon Network se dignan pasarla en Latinoamérica...QUE ES ESO DE CAMBIAR LOS TEEN TITANS POR BETTY ATOMICA! PROTESTO!

Tercera, este capítulo esta mayoritariamente centrado en Cyborg, estoy basándome en el formato de la serie, que hay capitulos centrados en un personaje, o en equipo. ME QUEDO BIEN BELLO! SOY FAN DE CY! A mi si me gusto, no se a ustedes que les parezca pero yo estoy bastante conforme con el. Sesshomaru (Si wey, TU), lo siento mucho pero ni modo. Ya te dije que asi va a ser. Consuelate con que lo vas a ver sufrir a lo largo de la historia.

Muchas gracias a mis reviewers. MI AUTOESTIMA ESTA ALTA! WEEEE!

Y UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A SHOUGO AMAKUSA! DE MI TE ACUERDAS QUE VOY A IMPEDIR QUE LE HAGAS ALGO A MI SANO!

En fin. Hasta la proxima.

P.D. Fans de Robin y Red X, el sig, capitulo les va a gustar. Estense atentos!

Sayonara!


	4. Trap

Un pequeño remolque transitaba sigilosamente por el bosque a las afueras de Jump City. La leyenda "Biohazard" era legible a ambos lados del vagón de carga.

El chofer bostezó, y por un breve instante su mirada se apartó del camino, después de todo, llevaba ya más de 15 horas al volante sin haber descansado nada. Revisó su reloj; a éste ritmo su entrega estaría hecha a tiempo, y él finalmente podría dormir. Se extrañó un poco al ver por el espejo retrovisor dos automóviles deportivos que se acercaban a él; a esa hora y por ese tramo de carretera solamente transitaban camiones con carga, sin embargo decidió no preocuparse, por el escándalo que traían sus conductores y pasajeros seguramente eran un grupo de jóvenes que decidieron ir a acampar en el bosque, nada fuera de lo común.

No se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba hasta que los dos autos se acercaron a una distancia peligrosa tanto para ellos como para él.

"¡¿Qué demonios!" El chofer se encontró acorralado por los automóviles. El de la derecha comenzó a golpear el vagón intencionalmente mientras que el los pasajeros del de la izquierda se burlaban de él. "Fenómenos..." Gruñó para sus adentros. Convencido de que esa no era más que una estúpida broma infantil decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en lo suyo, pera esa opción de nulificó cuando el auto que lo golpeaba arremetió con tal fuerza que le hizo perder el control.

Las llantas del remolque derraparon, y el chofer intentó todas las maniobras para recuperar el control del auto, pero fue inútil. El peso de su carga y los constantes ataques del auto que lo seguía golpeando lo sacaron del camino y lo hicieron que se estrellara contra un árbol enorme. La fuerza del impacto lo hizo rebotar contra el volante, abriendo una herida que no tardó mucho en empezar a sangrar.

Furioso, el hombre bajó del auto más que dispuestos a reclamarles lo que habían hecho; claro, si los muy cobardes seguían ahí, claro está.

"¡Imbéciles! ¡Qué no saben leer! ¡Peligro bioquímico!" El chofer gritaba histérico mientras se acercaba a revisar que su carga estuviera a salvo. Quedó petrificado al encontrarse con un rifle que le apuntaba directamente a la garganta.

"Lo siento amigo." El atracador sonrió burlonamente. Los ojos del pobre chofer se debatían entre la cara de satisfacción de su atacante, el tatuaje de una pantera negro en su brazo, y obviamente, el arma que sostenía en contra suya con ese brazo.

"Por favor, no me mates..." Aterrorizado, el chofer cerró los ojos con fuerza a la vez que susurraba sus oraciones. Sus piernas perdían lentamente la fuerza, estaba seguro de que de esta solamente iba a salir de dos formas: inconsciente o muerto.

"¡Hey! ¡Tranquilo viejo!" El hombre sosteniendo la pistola rió. Mirando por sobre su hombro vio como sus compañeros se llevaban lo último que le quedaba de cargamento. "A nosotros solo nos importaba el xenotium. Tu puedes irte." Bajó el arma y el chofer suspiró aliviado. "¡Oh! Espera..." Soltó una carcajada un tanto maníaca. El hombre sonrió y golpeó al chofer en la nuca con el mango de su arma, dejando al chofer inconsciente. "No, creo que no puedes irte." Regresó con sus compañeros, todos tenían el mismo diseño tatuado. "Larguémonos de aquí." El hombre le dio una palmada a uno de sus colegas en la espalda, y como éste no se lo esperaba, dejó caer uno de los contenedores que protegían el tan peligroso material. La caja se abrió, dejando salir varios cilindros de xenotium que rodaron cuesta abajo.

"Eh...Rodney..."

El hombre arqueó una ceja.

"Neh, déjalo así. Ya tenemos bastante con lo que restó del cargamento."

"Pero Rodney, ¿qué no se supone que es un material radioactivo?¿No es algo peligroso dejarlo así nada más?"

"Te preocupas demasiado, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y continuó su camino.

"""""""""""""""

Capítulo cuatro: Atrapados

""""""""""""""

Los jóvenes titanes habían sido llamados por la policía a la escena del crimen para ayudar a resolver el robo. En ese momento, Robin y Raven se encontraban interrogando al chofer mientras los demás inspeccionaban el lugar.

"¿Es todo lo que recuerda?" El hombre asintió la cabeza y le dio un sorbo al vaso de café que le habían dado para que se tranquilizara.

"Hn...Raven, quédate con él, iré a dar una vuelta por el lugar para ver si no encontramos más pistas." Raven asintió y el chico se adentró en el bosque. Había algo que Robin sabía que estaba faltando. Simplemente no tenía sentido. Por lo que el chofer había declarado, aquellos ladrones no habían tratado al elemento químico diferente a un cargamento de televisores, lo que significaba que eran ladrones comunes. Alguien que conociera bien el valor y la peligrosidad del xenotium no se hubiese animado a cometer un golpe así por su propia cuenta, lo que significaba que esos ladrones habían sido contratados por una tercera persona. Un par de nombres aparecieron inmediatamente en la mente del chico maravilla, pero para estar seguro, era mejor que él mismo inspeccionara el lugar antes de sacar conclusiones equivocadas.

Starfire y Chico Bestia se acercaron poco después. Las expresiones de sus rostros indicaban que no habían encontrado nada. Raven se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en una de las patrullas que se encontraban ahí.

"¿Nada bueno?" Chico Bestia preguntó.

"Aún nada. El Equipo de Control de Sustancias Peligrosas se encuentra revisando el perímetro, pero aún no tienen nada."

"Eso es de esperarse." Starfire suspiró. "La composición química del xenotium es tan inestable que el contacto inmediato con el ambiente fuera de un medio debidamente protegido resulta en la oxidación de los átomos eliminando cualquier espectro restante de su presencia en la zona."

Chica Bestia la observó fijamente con los ojos en blanco. ¡Cómo odiaba que usaran palabras tan raras que él no podía entender."

"¿¡Alguien que me explique?" El chico verde gritó.

"El contacto directo del xenotium con el aire elimina los rastros." Raven le respondió fríamente. "Si los contenedores están intactos, es cosa de una búsqueda exhaustiva; pero si se rompieron, va a ser difícil evaluar la cantidad de radiación de lugar. Eso es peligroso."

"Oh." Chico Bestia exclamó. "¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que atrapemos a los malos?"

"Nada." La hechicera respondió con aburrimiento en su voz. "El hombre no recuerda mucho. Encontrarlos va a requerir de una exploración bastante profunda. No podemos permitir que un grupo de maleantes anden por ahí jugando con 29 cajas de un material tan peligroso." Raven miró hacia los adentros del bosque. "Falta ver que encontraron Robin y los otros."

Acercándose lentamente venían Daniela y Cyborg, y por lo visto venían bastante divertidos. La chica no dejaba de reír y prácticamente tenía que ir prendada del brazo de Cyborg para poder seguir caminando o de lo contrario se iba a desplomar. Por su parte, el tenerla tan cerca no resultaba del nada desagradable para el chico...

"Es idea mía, o esos dos se están llevando _demasiado_ bien." Chico Bestia dijo con una sonrisa un tanto pícara y haciendo énfasis en el 'demasiado'. Desde el incidente con Sillias, aquellos dos se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Nadie más parecía darle importancia al asunto, pero Chico Bestia veía un enorme potencial para hacer bromas si sus sospechas respecto a aquel par eran ciertas. Aunque por el momento, si no quería arruinar sus futuras posibilidades de diversión, lo mejor sería cerrar la boca hasta que tuviera más pruebas que respaldaran su teoría.

"¿Han sido capaces de encontrar alguna pista?" Starfire les preguntó, pero ambos chicos mecieron la cabeza en forma de negativa.

"Esto no me agrada nada." Raven murmuró, convencida de que antes de empezar algo lo mejor sería esperara a Robin.

""""""""""""""""

Robin se había adentrado ya un par de kilómetros dentro del bosque en búsqueda de cualquier pista que los ayudara a dar contra los asaltantes.

Entonces, como caído del cielo, un pequeño brillo un par de metros frente a él llamó su atención. Corrió a ver de lo que se trataba y sonrió victorioso al encontrarse con uno de los cilindros contenedores.

"Uno. Faltan 24." Con cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos. Sabía que no corría peligro pues el contenedor no mostraba fisura alguna.

Alzando la vista divisó a lo lejos la mina de carbón de la ciudad, y varios destellos cristalinos. Robin sonrió, parecía que acababa de encontrar la olla de oro al final del arcoiris. Siguió su camino, recolectando un par más de contenedores, 5 en total hasta que llegó a la mina. Inspeccionó sus alrededores. No había nada, parecía que era hora de regresar.

"¡Alto ahí!" Robin recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo. Protegió los contenedores con su brazo para que no se rompieran al caer y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante.

"No...no tú." Robin alzó los ojos al cielo suplicando que un rayo lo partiera al ver quién lo había golpeado. Frente a él un muy bien conocido antiguo adversario estaba parado altaneramente con un morral colgando de sus hombros y algunos contenedores de xenotium dentro.

"Si, también me da gusto verte." Red X rió burlonamente y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Robin. "Hace tiempo que no te veía. Dime Robin, ¿nada nuevo en tu vida? ¿La belleza pelirroja con la que vives sigue disponible? Por que créeme que si lo está no pienso perder mi tiempo."

"X, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?" Robin se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando ocultar su fastidio ante el último comentario.

"¡Pues tú que crees! ¡Se supone que tú eres el listo!" Red X rió y le mostró el morral con los contenedores. "Soy un ladrón, ¿recuerdas?" Red X se burló de él, irritando más a Robin.

"Si, lo recuerdo. Y yo mando ladrones a la cárcel, ¿recuerdas?" Robin le contestó sarcásticamente y Red X se hizo el herido.

"Pero Robin, pensé que tu y yo ya estábamos bien. Digo, después de que salvé tu trasero de las garras del Dr. Chang, me debes una. Así que hagamos como que esta conmovedora reunión nunca ocurrió. ¿Por qué no me das esos contenedores que llevas ahí y olvidamos todo este asunto?..." Red X estiró la mano para tomar los contenedores, pero Robin lo pateó en el abdomen obligándolo a retroceder.

"No creo que sea buena idea." Le contestó desafiantemente. "Además, para que quieres xenotium. Ya no tienes el cinturón."

"Ah, sí. Respecto a eso..." Red X le señaló que viera su cintura. La quijada de Robin tocó el suelo al ver que el chico vestido de negro portaba con orgullo _su_ cinturón.

"¡¿Pero cómo!"

"Robin, piensa un poco. Si pude entrar una vez para robar el traje, ¿por qué no iba a entrar otra vez a robar el cinturón? ¿Todo esta bien contigo? Obviamente estás un poco distraído si no pudiste encontrar una respuesta tan obvia a una pregunta tan sencilla."

Red X se empezó a carcajear. Robin no iba a tolerar una humillación como esa. El líder de los titanes le lanzó a Red X uno de sus discos que lo cubrieron en humo. Mientras X intentaba aclarar su visión, Robin apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe directo en la mejilla, tirando a su adversario al suelo. Cuando Robin saltó sobre él con su Vara Bo en las manos, Red X juntó sus piernas y le dio una poderosa patada en el pecho que lanzó a Robin lejos de él, dándole el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

"¡A donde crees que vas!" Robin fue tras él.

"¡Lejos de ti! ¿A dónde más?" Red X volteó por sobre su brazo y le hizo un gesto de burla.

"¡Titanes!" Robin tomó su intercomunicador. "¡Estoy persiguiendo a Red X cerca de las minas! ¡Intercéptenlo! ¡No permitan que esca..."

Robin no pudo terminar su solicitud de refuerzos. El suelo cercano de la mina estaba tan debilitado por las excavaciones que cuando ambos chicos pasaron por un llano inestable, la tierra a sus pies se desplomó, haciendo caer a los dos jóvenes varios metros bajo tierra.

"""""""""""""""

"Robin ya ha demorado demasiado." Starfire estaba notablemente preocupada por su compañero.

"Solamente estamos perdiendo tiempo."

"Eh... ¿chicos?" El chofer intentó hacerse escuchar.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Acabo de recordar algo, no se si les pueda ayudar pero..."

"No, adelante, cualquier información es valiosa." Cyborg animó al hombre a que continuara.

"Bueno, todos tenían el mismo tatuaje en el brazo, era un gato muy grande...creo que negro..."

Daniela se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

"¿Un gato grande negro? ¿Una pantera?"

"¡Si! ¡Una pantera!" El hombre exclamó.

Daniela tomó una ramita y comenzó a dibujar en el suelo el diseño.

"¿Una pantera así?" La chica le preguntó.

"¡Si! ¡Esa exactamente!" La chica sonrió confiada, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de las manos.

"¿Sabes quienes son?" Raven le preguntó.

"Efectivamente. Pan comido." La chica sonrió. "El líder de pura casualidad no era como de la estatura de Cyborg, un poco más delgado pero musculoso, rubio, bastante atractivo..." Una sonrisa un tanto pícara se formó en sus labios mientras parecía recordar algo, gesto que no le causó la más mínima gracia a cierto chico de cuerpo de metal...

"Si."

"¿Risa psicópata?"

"Oh si." El chofer asintió.

"Se trata de los Garras Negra." Daniela dijo sonando por un instante como una sabelotodo. "Dominan el mercado negro de armas en toda la costa oeste. Manejan mercancía de la mayor calidad: desde navajas suizas hasta armas de fuego reservadas solo para las fuerzas militares. Jamás tuve una automática tan buena como la que les compré..." Todos la miraron sorprendidos por el repentino brillo en sus ojos. "¿¡Qué? Como sea, el líder parece ser Rodney, es un viejo...amigo mío." Daniela rió un tanto nerviosa. Chico Bestia casi no pudo contenerse al ver el disgusto en el rostro del titán metálico. Si eso no era prueba de sus sospechas, no sabía que lo sería entonces. "Encontrarlos no va a ser problema, conozco perfectamente su forma de trabajo. Lo último que supe es que iban a ingresar al mercado de las armas biológicas, pero por lo visto cambiaron de opinión al final."

"En ese caso..."

"_¡Titanes! ¡Estoy persiguiendo a Red X cerca de las minas! ¡Intercéptenlo! ¡No permitan que esca..." _La voz de Robin emergió de sus comunicadores, seguida por el sonido de rocas cayendo y un par de gritos tanto suyos como de su presa.

"Bueno, eso contesta la otra pregunta." Raven arqueó una ceja.

"Tu, Star y B vayan a buscar a Robin." Daniela le dijo con seriedad a Raven. La chica había comenzado a ganar confianza y ya no temía participar activamente en lugar de solo recibir órdenes. "Los Garras Negras no serán problema, solo necesito un poco de fuerza bruta." Le dio un palmada en el hombro a Cyborg.

"¿Necesitarán refuerzos?" Uno de los policías le preguntó.

"No creo." Ella rió. "Además, después de todos los lunáticos con los que he peleado desde que llegué aquí, un enfrentamiento a la antigua me emociona como no tiene idea. Puedes sacar al ladrón de las calles, por no las calles del ladrón. ¿Listo Cy?"

"¿Necesitas preguntar?" El chico sonrió altivamente y ambos emprendieron camino, mientras los otros tres titanes se disponían a investigar que había pasado con Robin.

"""""""""""""""

Robin gimió un poco, finalmente poniéndose de pie. Se encontraba todo cubierto de tierra, y el cuerpo le dolía horriblemente. Por lo visto habían caído muy profundo...

Red X se encontraba a su lado aún en el suelo. Robin inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada: era una túnel oscuro y frío, apenas y podía ver con claridad un par de metros frente a él. Revisó su traje en busca de los contenedores de xenotium, y se dio cuenta de que no los tenía más.

"¡X! ¡Levántate!" Robin sacudió un poco a Red X, logrando que este se levantara.

"Mmm..." Red X gimió. "¿Dónde estamos?" Robin esperó a que el chico se reincorporara para golpearlo en la cara. "¡Hey!"

"¡Qué hiciste con los contenedores de xenotium!"

"¡Yo! ¡Por qué tuve que haber sido yo!"

"¿¡Ves a alguien más aquí?" Robin lo tomó del traje y lo jaló hacia él.

"De hecho si." Red X señaló frente a él un tanto sorprendido. Robin no daba crédito a lo que veía.

"Boo." Una silueta se acercó a ellos y se recargó en las rocas. "Me da gusto saber que no soy la única idiota que terminó aquí." La chica resopló, obviamente avergonzada de si misma al encontrarse en una situación como esa. "Hola Robin. ¿Buscabas esto?" Mirage hizo levitar hasta ella una caja de madera que contenía varios cilindros con xenotium, 16 en total.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Mirage?" Robin le preguntó con una mezcla de fastidio y frialdad.

"¿Qué no es obvio? ¿No sabes cuanto valen estas cosas en el mercado negro? Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado vine a buscar el xenotium que se les había perdido y ganar un par de dólares extra. Llegué cerca de las minas y de la nada todo se vino abajo. Terminé aquí, justo como ustedes." La chica suspiró.

"Wou... ¿quién es la belleza?" Red X le preguntó a Robin, y este lo dejó ir.

"¿Amigo tuyo?"

"No precisamente." Robin lo miró cansado de lidiar con él.

Los tres chicos se separaron uno del otro y asumieron poses defensivas, esperando a que uno diera el primer ataque.

"Mira, no es que me agrade la idea de jugar limpio contigo, pero el quedarme aquí me agrada menos. Si queremos salir de aquí, vamos a necesitar trabajar los tres juntos."

"Claro." Robin le respondió con cinismo. "¿Por qué mejor no atacas de una vez y terminamos con todo esto?"

"Si hubiera podido salir de aquí ya lo habría hecho." Dijo ella sonando bastante obvia. "Estos son lo túneles de excavación de las minas de la ciudad. Todo está conectado. Sin un mapa o algo para guiarme, tengo ya más de una hora caminando en círculos tratando de encontrar la salida.

"Significa que estamos perdidos." Red X se relajó y cruzó de brazos.

"El cinturón de Robin debe tener un radar y una linterna integrada. Con su ayuda, vamos a poder salir de aquí." Mirage lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Por qué debo de ayudarte?" Robin le regresó una mirada desconfiada.

"Porque yo tengo algo que ustedes dos están buscando." Mirage tomó la caja entre sus brazos.

"Dime preciosa, ¿cómo sabemos que no nos vas a engañar?"

"A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo SI tengo una vida. No puedo perder mi tiempo aquí." Mirage sonó sumamente decidida. Definitivamente estaba desesperada por salir. Robin suspiró, ella tenía un punto a su favor.

"Aclárenme algo, si los dos terminaron aquí, quiere seguir que ninguno está involucrado con el asalto al cargamento, solo vinieron a recoger las sobras." Robin no perdió su pose defensiva.

"Aja."

"Eso lo resume."

"¿Y cómo fue que se enteraron de lo sucedido?"

"Espiando la frecuencia de radio de la policía." X y Mirage respondieron al unísono. Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Uno se entera de cosas interesantes así."

"Eres nueva en la ciudad, ¿cierto?"

"Algo así."

"Red X. Ladrón profesional" Le tomó la mano y se la besó, haciendo que Mirage riera un poco apenada. Robin no podía creer lo que veía.

"Mirage. De todo un poco, pero principalmente segunda al mando de Slade."

"¡Uh! El gran chico malo de la ciudad. Eres importante, muñeca."

"Si, supongo."

"Lo que me faltaba, aparte de estar encerrado con el par más irritante de la historia, se están llevando de maravilla." Robin casi llora de frustración.

"Pues es tu problema Robin, si no vas a dejarme salir con la preciosura de falda morada, por lo menos permíteme expandir mis horizontes a tierras mejores. Digo, a menos de que la quieras a ella también." Red X se encogió de hombros. Robin lo miró de mala manera.

"Sabes, me agrada la forma de pensar de tu amigo." Mirage rió. "Entonces que, o nos ayudamos todos, o nos podrimos en lo profundo."

"Todos los que estén de acuerdo, levanten la mano." X dijo, levantando la mano seguido por Mirage. "Lo siento Robin, pero somos mayoría y este es un país democrático."

"Vaya, ahora resultaste ser patriota."

"Orgulloso de serlo."

"Entonces como verdadero patriota te entregarás cuando salgamos de aquí. Todo sea por el bien de la nación." Robin lo miró fijamente.

"Te propongo algo. Todos los que estén a favor de NO entregarse, levanten la mano." De nuevo, Robin perdió la democrática discusión. "Lo siento Robin, el pueblo ha hablado."

X y Mirage emprendieron camino por el túnel.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?" Mirage se detuvo y lo miró.

Robin permaneció inmóvil. Parecía que no tenía opción. Además dejar a aquellos dos solos no resultaría en nada bueno. Golpeó una pared de roca furioso. De su cinturón sacó una pequeña linterna y un radar, y refunfuñando se les unió.

"Me voy a arrepentir de esto."

""""""""""""""""

"Estas son las coordenadas da su última transmisión." Raven, Starfire y Chico Bestia habían llegado a las afueras de la mina.

"Pero no hay rastro de Robin, no responde su comunicador, es como si se lo hubiera..."

"¿Tragado la tierra?" La voz de Chico Bestia vino desde lejos. "¡Chicas! ¡Creo que tienen que ver esto!"

Ambas jovencitas se acercaron hasta donde estaba Chico Bestia. El joven verde estaba parado a un lado de lo que parecía una profunda excavación vertical. Los tres se acercaron para poder ver hacia abajo, pero era inútil, estaba completamente oscuro.

Chico Bestia sacó una moneda de su zapato y la lanzó al agujero, esperando que el sonido les indicara la profundidad del hoyo. Ningún sonido regresó a ellos.

"¿Guardas dinero en tus zapatos?" Raven lo miró.

"Así no se me pierde." El chico rió un tanto apenado.

"¿Alguna teoría?" Raven suspiró y decidió ignorarlo.

"¡Yo tengo una!" De la nada Chico Bestia sacó una pizarra portátil en la que aparecían ilustraciones un tanto infantiles de Robin y Red X en las fauces de gusanos gigantes genéticamente alterados. "¡Robin fue..."

"Ni siquiera lo intentes." Raven uso sus poderes para callar al chico antes de alguna incoherencia saliera de sus labios.

Starfire no podía esperar más. No cuando Robin podía estar en peligro y necesitando ayuda. Con cuidado flotó dentro del túnel, bajando lentamente.

"¡Star! ¡Qué haces! ¿No has visto suficientes películas? ¡Cuando la chica bonita entra a la cueva peligrosa el monstruo siempre aparece y se la traga entera!" Chico Bestia permaneció parado a un lado del túnel agitando sus brazos frenéticamente y gritándole a Star desde su posición.

Raven no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo más, así que sin que Chico Bestia se diera cuenta se paró tras él y lo lanzó dentro del agujero. Después ella misma entró, protegiéndose con sus poderes del sonoro eco del grito de Chico Bestia al caer.

Gracias a sus poderes, el aterrizaje fue suave. Tanto Raven como Starfire aterrizaron con gracia, mientras que Chico Bestia se había transformado en ave para evitar golpear el fondo.

"¡Observen!" Star chilló consternada al ver uno de los boomerangs de Robin frente a ellos. La tamaraniana se acercó y tomó el arma entre sus manos.

"Estuvo aquí."

"Gusanos gigantes radioactivos genéticamente alterados. Es todo lo que voy a decir." Chico Bestia se cruzó de brazos, poniendo una cara de 'Te lo dije'.

"Andando." Sin ponerle la más mínima atención Raven emprendió camino. Starfire asintió, y usando sus rayos ópticos alumbró el lugar. Chico Bestia alzó los ojos hacia la cima del túnel por donde habían entrado, divisando con dificultad la tenue luz del día.

"Debió de haber dolido." El chico murmuró al imaginarse el golpe que se debió haber dado su amigo al caer y se unió a las demás.

""""""""""""""""

"¿Entraste dos veces seguidas a la Torre T? ¿Qué no cambiaron el sistema de seguridad después de que entraste la primera?"

"Si. Pero no fue problema para mi." Red X le presumía orgulloso a Mirage sus logros tratando de impresionarla. Los dos chicos caminaban unos pasos delante de Robin. El chico maravilla lo había exigido para así poder vigilarlos, además de que no soportaba la idea de estar junto al par. Lo único que lo consolaba era que para evitar que cualquiera de ellos mientras intentaban salir de ahí, Mirage había hecho levitar el cargamento a su costado moviéndose con ella, así todos podían ver dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Ya que salieran de ahí sería la hora de pelear por el químico, pero en ese momento sus prioridades eran otras.

"Impresionante. Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo entrar? No creo que hubiera sido solamente el amor al peligro."

"¡Oh! Esta es la mejor parte." Red X estalló en risas. "El traje que llevo puesto fue un intento de Robin por atrapar a Slade. Creó todo este alter ego de Red X para acercarse a él, pero las cosas le salieron al revés. No solo perdió la confianza de sus compañeros, sino que se quedó con el traje. Así que yo aparecí y me lo robé. Honestamente, se me ve mejor a mí que a él."

"Pero que idiota..." Mirage rió levemente y miró a Robin por sobre su hombro.

"Como si fuera poco, el combustible de este traje es el xenotium, por eso cuando robé por segunda vez el cinturón, la noticia del pequeño asalto al cargamento para los laboratorios de la ciudad me cayeron como regalo divino. De hecho, los primeros cilindros que encontré sirvieron para darle poder a este bebé." Red X golpeteó el cinturón.

"¡No te creo! ¡Construiste esa cosa para funcionar con xenotium! ¡Y yo que pensé que no se podía ser más estúpido!" Mirage se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al chico tras ella.

Robin se cruzó de brazos mientras sentía las venas de su frente a punto de estallar.

"Nena, déjalo en paz. Ya sabes que cuando se pone en ese plan es insoportable." X intentó rodearla con su brazo, pero ella se movió y siguió caminando. Red X perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

"Robin, contéstanos una pregunta que ha invadido nuestras mentes por buen tiempo." La chica siguió su camino. "Eres el compañero de Batman, el 'caballero de la oscuridad'. Batman se mueve en la noche, por lo que tiene que ser discreto, y tú peleas a su lado vestido de rojo y verde vibrante. Como que no concuerda con la imagen del hombre murciélago... ¿por qué usas esos colores?"

Red X se le quedó viendo fijo ante la pregunta sin sentido.

"¿Qué? Tengo curiosidad." Respondió la chica. En realidad intentaba sacarle información, en situaciones como esta la gente por lo general no piensa lo que dice, y cualquier dato, por más mínimo que fuera podía serle de utilidad en un futuro.

"Tienen valor sentimental." Fue la respuesta cortante de Robin. Pero si ella quería jugar al interrogatorio, entonces el también tenía derecho de preguntar, ¿no es así?. "Aquí tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿qué haces trabajando para Slade?"

"Oye, si nos vamos a poner tan personales, dime quién eres debajo de la máscara y así tu y yo nos ahorraremos varios problemas." La chica lo miró con cierta picardía, poniendo celoso a Red X por haber dejado de recibir atención por parte de Mirage.

"Hn." Fue todo lo que respondió Robin.

El piso comenzó a temblar y el techo se comenzó a desmoronar sobre ellos. Los chicos intentaron buscar refugio, pero el lugar estaba completamente desolado. Una roca golpeó a Robin en el hombro y lo hizo caer. El chico maravilla se encontró a salvo de haber sido aplastado por una estalactita gracias al campo de fuerza de Mirage y la velocidad de X al usar las herramientas del cinturón para destruir la piedra.

Robin se puso de pie, la expresión de su rostro revelando su dolor. Se llevó la mano al hombro herido para darse cuenta de que su traje había sido rasgado y la herida estaba sangrando.

"Este lugar se esta cayendo en pedazos, tenemos que salir pronto de aquí." Red X palpaba las paredes.

Mirage se acercó a Robin y revisó su herida. Haciendo uso de sus aditamentos más prácticos, sus mascadas, vendó el hombro de Robin, gestó que sorprendió enormemente al chico.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Muerto no me sirves de nada, y herido baja el valor de tu cabeza. De cualquier manera no me conviene." La chica le respondió con la misma frialdad con que él la miraba.

"¿Y el xenotium?" Red X preguntó. Mirage hizo levitar la caja hasta ella.

"Campos de fuerza. Bastante útiles. ¿Podemos seguir? No debemos estar muy lejos de la salida."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Las corrientes de aire." Robin dijo sintiendo la ligera brisa. "Estos son los túneles de la mina, la salida, o más bien la entrada está a la cima. Si seguimos las corrientes de aire no tardaremos en salir de aquí."

"Hasta que haces uso de ese cerebro." Red X se burló de él. Robin lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar frente a ellos.

"¿Qué? ¿No te da pendiente que te traicionemos mientras no nos ves?" Mirage parecía sorprendida de su repentino cambio de actitud.

"Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando salgamos de este agujero." Robin no volteó a verla, solo siguió caminando.

""""""""""""""

"¿Segura que es aquí?" Cyborg y Daniela permanecían ocultos en el auto T. Habían llegado a una bodega abandonada en los muelles. Estaba oscureciendo y comenzaba a refrescar. Llevaban un par de horas allí, esperando una señal para actuar.

"Si, segura." Daniela bostezó. "El cuidador dice que vio a tres hombres con una pantera tatuada cargando barriles de cerveza entrar a la bodega." Daniela se recargó cómodamente en el asiento del co-piloto. "¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"

"¿Entonces por que no entramos?" Cyborg colocó su mano sobre la palanca de velocidades.

"Si entramos ahora lo más probable es que estén trabajando y alerta. Lo mejor es esperar que el licor se les suba un poco a la cabeza y se aturdan."

"¡Oh si! ¡Enfrentemos a un escuadrón entero de hombres armados y ebrios! Esa no ha sido tu mejor idea Dan..." Cyborg la miró un tanto incrédulo.

"Si lo dices de esa manera se oye peor que en mi cabeza." La chica lo miró un tanto apenada. "¿Quieres entrar de una vez?" Daniela preguntó mirando por la ventana la puerta de la bodega.

"Aguarda." Cyborg le indicó que se agachara. Una camioneta venía acercándose. Varios hombres abrieron la puerta de la bodega y le permitieron al vehículo entrar. "De acuerdo, esperemos un poco. Si esa camioneta traía más gente puede que las cosas se pongan un poco más interesantes."

"Admítelo, la idea de enfrentárteles te emociona." Daniela seguía mirando por la ventana.

Entonces Cyborg se dio cuenta de que la mano de la chica se encontraba sola en la orilla del asiento, considerablemente cerca de la palanca de velocidades, y por lo tanto, de su propia mano metálica. Cyborg dudó un poco. Ese no era el lugar indicado, ni mucho menos el momento indicado. Pero un impulso se apoderó de él y decidió hacer el avance. Además, si le salía mal, no era una situación del todo comprometedora. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Daniela...

"¡Abajo!" La chica murmuró al ver que la puerta se abría otra vez y empujó a Cyborg. Un par de hombres salieron con los barriles aparentemente vacíos y los depositaron en el contenedor de basura a un lado de la bodega.

"Ahora o nunca." Cyborg se veía sumamente decidido, y Daniela asintió con la cabeza.

El plan era que ella se acercaría para crear una distracción y cuando estuviesen desprevenidos, Cyborg atacaría. Así que Daniela se acercó a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

"¿Contraseña?" Una voz de dentro de la bodega preguntó. Daniela se sobresaltó un poco. Ojalá y fuera la misma que ella recordaba. Tomó aire, revisó que su comunicador estuviera encendido y miró a Cyborg que estaba oculto tras los contenedores de basura en la esquina del edificio.

"Mejor toma." Cyborg se desprendió la mano que tenía cámara integrada y esta caminó hacia ella, ocultándose en uno de los bolsillos de sus holgados pantalones. "Así estaré más al pendiente."

"En otras circunstancias eso sería tétrico." Lo miró un tanto nerviosa al ver miembro ocultándose entre sus ropas. "526." Dijo ella firmemente a la puerta. Por unos instantes un incómodo silencio se apoderó del lugar y ella sudó frío. Si las cosas resultaban mal, iban a abrir la puerta con 6 hombres apuntándole y listos para disparar. "Debí haber hecho las cosas a tú manera..." Le susurró al comunicador.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando la camioneta que habían visto hacia poco, unos 30 hombres dentro, los autos que habían atracado el cargamento de xenotium y el cargamento en sí.

"¿Dani?" El vigilante se vio sorprendido. "¿Eres tú?"

"No. Soy su gemela malvada, la verdadera fue secuestrada por alienígenas." La chica dijo sarcásticamente. "¡Tony! ¿Cómo has estado?" Daniela lo abrazó y entró. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella estaba cruzando los dedos para que las cosas funcionaran.

"¡Hey Rodney! ¡Adivina quién está aquí!" Tony llevó a Daniela hasta él. Claro, que en el recorrido la práctica mano multiusos de Cyborg le daba una visión bastante clara al titán metálico a las afueras del edificio de la operación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

"Hola Rod." Daniela sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Daniela? ¿Daniela Santos?" Rodney la vio fijamente. "¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí?" La abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

"Tu sabes, quise cambiar de escenario. Cuando me enteré que estaban en la ciudad decidí venir a visitar." La chica rió.

"Que tierna...y ¿qué es lo que buscas ahora? ¿Navajas? ¿Armas de fuego? ¿Un romance de una sola noche?" Rodney le dijo bromeando en tono seductor.

"Si claro, y tu novia me atraviesa con 20 puñaladas. No gracias."

"Nah, ella y yo rompimos hace poco."

"¡Cómo! ¡Yo te dije que ella no era de confiar!"

Fuera del edificio Cyborg se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared al observar la transmisión dala cámara. ¡Estaban en una misión! ¡No una visita social! Desesperado hizo que su mano pellizcara a Daniela fuertemente para que recordara lo que debía estar haciendo. Daniela reprimió el grito de dolor y rió fingidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Rodney le preguntó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que vinieron a hacer en la ciudad?"

"El jefe nos mandó por un cargamento de xenotium, es un material muy peligroso. Parece que quiere 'expandir sus horizontes'. El viejo está loco, pero paga bien."

"Ya veo."

"¿Cómo te enteraste de qué estábamos aquí?"

"Oh, eso. Bueno, cuando te dije que quise cambiar de escenario..." La pared frente a ellos se desmoronó, y Cyborg entró disparando cargas de su rifle sónico. "...no fue lo único que cambié." Daniela sonrió inocentemente.

"¡BOO YA!" Cyborg gritó mientras seguía disparando.

"¡Traidora!" Rodney le gritó furioso. Escondido en su pantalón tenía una pistola y la sacó para disparar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Daniela le pateó la mano y soltó el arma.

"Vaya, el entrenamiento de Robin si sirvió después de todo." Daniela parpadeó incrédula y esquivó un golpe.

"¡Siren! ¡Concéntrate, quieres!" Cyborg le gritó mientras usaba la camioneta para cubrirse de los disparos que no cesaban en contra suya.

Rodney se lanzó en contra de Daniela, pero ella hizo uso de una llave y lo tiró al suelo. Aprovechando su posición se sentó en la espalda del chico para inmovilizarlo, torciéndole el brazo para asegurarse de que no fuera a intentar nada.

Daniela se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres estaban contra Cyborg y el seguía usando su cañón sónico...

Sónico...

¡¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes! Era una idea un tanto loca pero podía funcionar.

"¡Cyborg! ¡Dispara y cúbrete los oídos!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tú hazlo!" Cyborg hizo lo pedido, y haciendo uso de sus poderes, Daniela amplificó el poder del disparo para aturdir a todos los presentes. La magnitud el ruido fue tal que incluso la estructura del edificio comenzó a falsear.

"¿Todo bien?" Cyborg se acercó a ella y la ayudó a ponerse de pie cuando vio que todo estaba seguro.

"Si, todo bien." Dijo victoriosa. "Llama a la policía, parece que tienen mucho que recoger." Sonrió triunfante al ver a todos los Garra Negra inconscientes.

"Claro, oye D..." Cyborg le tocó algo dudoso el hombro.

"¿Si?"

"Crees que haya sido buena idea usar tus poderes?" El chico se veía algo pálido

"¿Por qué preguntas?" Daniela miró confundida la expresión de horror en el rostro de Cyborg.

"Porque los contenedores de xenotium se acaban de romper..." Cyborg le contagió su expresión cuando vio los cilindros rotos y su contenido brillando de una forma extraña.

"Oh oh..."

""""""""""""""""

Robin, Red X y Mirage llevaban ya un par de horas caminando intentando encontrar una salida, pero aún nada. El cansancio, el hambre, y el fastidio de convivir con un grupo tan peculiar se empezaban a apoderar lentamente de los jóvenes.

"Con mis hermosos ojitos puedo ver algo... gris." X dijo bromeando intentando romper el silencio.

"Rocas." Robin y Mirage contestaron al unísono aburridos.

"Aja. ¿Alguien quiere seguir jugando?"

"Juguemos a que te estrangulo con tu capa si no te callas de una vez." Mirage murmuró furiosa lo suficientemente bajo como para que Robin apenas y la escuchase, haciendo que el titán riera entre dientes.

La chica se detuvo repentinamente.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Se acabó." Contestó ella mirando al vacío.

"¿Qué dices?" Red X se acercó.

"Que se acabó. Ya no hay camino." La chica señaló la pared frente a ella y casi estalla en llanto. ¿Se iba a quedar atrapada con ellos dos de por vida? ¡NO!

"Eso solo puede significar una cosa..." Robin murmuró y alzo la vista. A lo lejos, muy por sobre encima de ellos, se encontraba el elevador que los llevaría de regreso a la libertad. Comenzó a buscar algo como desesperado hasta que encontró la llave a la libertad: la palanca que manejaba el elevador. Robin intentó jalarla, pero la herida en su hombro se lo impidió.

"Déjame ayudarte." Red X se le unió, pero la palanca estaba oxidada y ni la fuerza de los dos jóvenes juntos bastó para que cediera.

"Un poco de ayuda sería bien recibida." Robin le reprochó a Mirage.

"¿Y arruinarme la manicura? ¡En tus sueños!" La chica retrocedió.

" ¡¿Quieres salir de aquí o no!" La chica gruñó y se acercó renuentemente.

"Dame tu Vara Bo." Le dijo a Robin.

"¡¿Qué!"

"¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?" Mirage le volteó la palabras irónicamente. Robin dudó un poco, pero le dio el arma. Astutamente, Mirage la utilizó para hacer mancuerna con ella y entonces la palanca no tuvo más opción que ceder. Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos "Hombres. Siempre queriendo resolver todo con fuerza física." Mirage le lanzó de regreso la vara.

"Estoy impresionado." Robin dijo un tanto incrédulo.

"Estoy enamorado." Red X repitió con ese mismo tono de voz y Robin lo volteó a ver extrañado.

La plataforma descendió. El exterior estaba solo a unos metros de distancia. La gran pregunta era...

"¿Quién se queda con la caja?" Red X la tomó en sus brazos.

"Propongo que cada quien tome los cilindros que le pertenecen, y afuera peleemos para ver quien se queda con ellos." Robin dijo para sorpresa de todos. "Los que estén a favor levanten la mano."

Red X y Mirage se miraron dudosos. ¿Era este el mismo Robin con quién habían pasado las dos últimas horas?

Los chicos alzaron la mano junto con Robin, y cada uno tomó los contenedores con que habían empezado. Subieron a la plataforma, y los tres suspiraron aliviados al ver que su martirio estaba a punto de terminar.

"Caballeros." Mirage sonrió cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cima. "Solo quiero decir que haber convivido con ustedes las últimas dos horas, me ha hecho ver con claridad la verdadera naturaleza de mis actos..." Robin la miró un tanto sorprendido. ¿Sería que se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho? "...por eso trabajo sola y sin escrúpulos. No quiero volver a ver a un hombre con máscara de aquí a Halloween." Una enorme gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de Robin, ese no era precisamente el comentario que esperaba.

"Lo se muñeca, yo también te extrañaré."

"¡¿Se pueden callar los dos!" Robin gritó impaciente. El elevador subió completamente, la salida estaba justo frente a ellos. "La tregua termina en el momento en que ponemos un pie fuera de esta caverna, ¿de acuerdo?"

Los tres sonrieron de la misma manera desafiante. Quizá se negaban a aceptarlo, pero tenían muchísimo más en común de lo que querían aceptar...

"""""""""""""""

Starfire, Raven y un sabueso verde había llegado al fin del camino tras haber pasado casi dos horas siguiendo el rastro de Robin y 'dos seres no identificados'. Chico Bestia retomó su forma humana y volteó con sus dos compañeras.

"El rastro termina aquí."

"¿Te encuentras totalmente positivo al respecto, Chico Bestia? ¿No deseas darle otra olfateada al arma de Robin?" Starfire le acercó el Boomerang sin poder ocultar el temor que sentía de que aquellos dos hombres que iban con Robin le hubieran hecho algo. Chico Bestia meció la cabeza en forma de negativa, estaba seguro de que ese era el final del camino.

"¿Y esta palanca?" Raven preguntó al ver la palanca oxidada frente a ellos.

"_¡Dame eso! ¡Es mío!"_ Varios gritos de batalla y sonidos de explosiones se podían escuchar por sobre ellos. Los titanes alzaron la vista para descubrir una tenue luz que entraba desde lo alto. Parecía que acababan de encontrar la salida.

La primera en volar a toda velocidad hacia la luz fue Starfire, seguida no muy lejos de Raven y Starfire. La alienígena no pudo contener su alivio al ver a Robin sano y salvo frente a ellos, curiosamente combatiendo con dos de sus enemigos.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que está bien." Chico Bestia se rascó la cabeza. "¿Por qué están Mirage y Red X aquí?"

Los combatientes se encontraban exhaustos y jadeando, pero ninguno de ellos se negaba a permitirle al otro ganar.

Mirage usó un truco que involucraba naipes contra Red X. Las cartas rozaron la piel del chico provocando pequeñas cortadas en su cuerpo. Mientras tanto Robin le lanzó un boomerang unido a una soga a la guerrera, el arma dio vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo aprisionando a la mujer y obligándola a forcejear para recuperar la movilidad.

"¡Eso es poco caballeroso de tu parte!" Red X tacleó a Robin y los dos terminaron rodando en el piso mientras se lanzaban golpes uno al otro. Red X logró aprisionarlo debajo de su cuerpo y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un golpe en la cara, una descarga de energía verde le golpeó el costado, haciendo que ahora el chico vestido de negro estuviera en el suelo.

"Aléjate de él." Starfire flotaba sobre él, sus destellantes ojos verdes dejaban muy en claro que no le complacía el estado de su amigo.

"Dulzura, solo estamos jugando..." Red X se quejó al ponerse de pie, pero se encontró atrapado en una prisión de energía negra. "¡Oigan! ¡Esto es injusto!"

"¡X!" Mirage logró liberarse. La chica corrió hacia él con la intención de ayudarlo a liberarse, después de todo el enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo también. Sus deseos se vieron frustrados al tener un enorme tigre verde bloqueándole el paso. "¿Sabes?" Mirage se asustó un poco, pero recuperó rápidamente su postura. "Si te pintamos de blanco estoy segura de que serías sensacional en uno de mis shows. ¿No te interesa la idea?" Chico Bestia le dirigió un zarpazo que ella apenas y esquiva. "Supongo que eso significa que no." Mirage dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de él y lograr mantener una distancia considerable entre ellos dos; después corrió directamente hacia Chico Bestia, y usándolo para tomar impulso, saltó sobre él apoyándose en su lomo. La chica voló hacia donde estaban X y Raven. Atacó a la hechicera, haciendo que soltara a su prisionero. Entonces lo tomó por la mano, y haciendo uso de una da sus famosas cortinas de humo, aprovechó la distracción para escapar.

Los titanes tosieron un poco después de disipado el humo, disconformes al ver que aquellos dos habían logrado escapar.

"¿Vamos tras ellos?" Chico Bestia preguntó.

"No es necesario." Robin sonrió confiado y les mostró los contenedores de xenotium que tenía, 15 en total. "Tengo la mayoría. La intención de Mirage es venderlos y Red X necesita combustible para su traje." Robin sonrió con ironía. "Recuérdenme decirle a Cyborg que el sistema de seguridad de la Torre necesita actualizarse."

"Robin, estás herido..." Starfire se acercó a él y revisó su herida suavemente.

"Viejo, ese vendaje..." Chico Bestia se acercó un poco al reconocer la firma personal de Mirage cubriendo la herida de su líder.

"¿Vas a decirnos que fue lo que sucedió?" Raven preguntó.

"Es una larga historia..."

""""""""""""""

"Entrometidos." Red X protestó al observar a los titanes desde su posición. Mirage lo había llevado a un risco cercano desde el cual ellos podían observarlos, pero los titanes no se daban cuenta de su presencia.

"¿Y me lo dices a mi?" Mirage se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos, sin embargo, antes hizo levitar sus cilindros de xenotium hasta donde X. "Tómalos."

"¿Qué?" El chico no comprendía su gesto. "No se supone que los ibas a vender. ¿No necesitabas dinero?"

"Créeme, los necesitas más que yo." La chica volteó su rostro para verlo a los ojos. "Si no te hubiera ayudado, en este momento estarías camino a la correccional. Además..." La chica sonrió con malicia. "Eso podría perjudicarme a mí. Necesitaré tus habilidades en un futuro. Considera mi regalo como el sello de una alianza."

"Por mi perfecto." X rió. "Y si me permites, considerare tu idea de 'utilizar mis habilidades' como una cita. ¿Te parece bien, hermosa?"

"Velo como quieras, me da igual." Hizo en gesto de despedida con la mano y se adentró en el bosque, dejando a Red X solo.

""""""""""""""""

"¡Atrapado con esos dos! ¡Viejo! ¡Ni yo te hago sufrir tanto!" Chico Bestia estalló en risas cuando Robin les explicó lo sucedido.

"Ni que lo digas. Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación por un largo tiempo. Necesito estar solo y con urgencia o me voy a volver loco...hablando de volverme loco, ¿qué pasó con los verdaderos ladrones, los atraparon?"

"Daniela y Cyborg estás tras ellos, pero no hemos recibido respuesta alguna desde que los vimos por última vez." Starfire tomó la palabra.

"_Ehh, ¿chicos?" _La voz de Cyborg salió de sus intercomunicadores.

"Precisamente hablábamos de ustedes." Robin sonrió. "Reporte de la situación." El líder ordenó.

"_Encontramos el cargamento y a los ladrones."_ Respondió Daniela, pero había algo en su voz que le decía que no todo estaba bien. _"...pero..."_

"Pero..." Robin arqueó una ceja. "Pera ya van en camino a la cárcel, ¿cierto?"

"_Ehh, me temo que eso no va a ser posible en algo de tiempo."_ Cyborg respondió.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"_Bueno..."_

En la bodega, tanto ellos como los ladrones se encontraban recluidos en una carpa de plástico transparente, rodeados por varios hombres en trajes herméticos que los estaban sometiendo a varias pruebas, y los letreros de "Cuarentena" Podían leerse por todo el lugar.

Daniela no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a reír despreocupadamente. Cosas como estas solo le pasaban desde que se había unido al grupo, pero empezaban a gustarle. No podía decir que su vida era aburrida, por lo menos ahora tenía una anécdota más que contar. Cyborg comenzó a reír también, pensando en una manera de explicar las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

"_Simplemente no nos esperan para cenar."_

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

¡Yey! Al fin terminé este capítulo. Lamento el retraso, por lo general subo cada capítulo con dos semanas de intervalo entre uno y otro, pero esta ves mi musa inspiradora no quiso cooperar. Se declaró en huelga por que desea trabajar en un fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, y como son demasiadas ideas a la vez no puedo escribir tanto. Así que decidió tomar un avión lejos, muy lejos y me amenazó con no regresar. Pero ya todo está arreglado, la drogué y la lancé dentro del compartimiento de carga en un avión de regreso, y estoy empezando ese fic de Yu Yu Hakusho. En fin, ¿qué le voy a hacer?

Repito una vez más: ¡Muchas gracias a mis lectores y reviewers! Un saludo muy especial a todos ustedes.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. ¡Adiós y felices pascuas!


	5. Chronicles of a broken hearted giant cof...

Una mañana común y corriente en la Torre-T, Cyborg ha decidido reunir a todo el equipo en su taller. El chico los ha citado alegando que tiene algo 'de suma importancia que discutir con ellos'. ¿Quiénes son para contradecirlo? Si Cyborg dice que tiene algo importante que decir, entonces es porque tiene algo importante que decir y punto.

El mayor de los titanes se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los demás y sonrió victorioso al ver que la táctica había dado resultado.

"Chicos, estamos aquí reunidos por una razón, y esa razón es..."

"¡Quieres darte prisa, la maratón de Zombies de Ultratumba está a punto de empezar! ¡Tengo meses esperándola!" Chico Bestia chilló, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de sus compañeros y un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Daniela.

"Oops. Perdón." La chica sonrió inocentemente y Chico Bestia le sacó la lengua molesto.

"Como iba diciendo..." Cyborg remarcó, visiblemente molesto por la reciente interrupción. "Estamos aquí reunidos por una razón importante." El titán metálico comenzó a caminar en círculos. "Aparentemente _alguien_ a decidido que tomar mi auto sin permiso es demasiado sencillo." Cyborg dijo obviamente reclamándole a cierta chica vestida de blanco. Daniela se hizo la de oídos sordos y miró sumamente interesada el piso en un intento de ignorar la pedrada que le acababa de ser lanzada. "Bueno, eso ya no va a suceder más." Cyborg se dirigió a su preciado bebé, y sonriendo como el padre más orgulloso del mundo, le dio una suave palmada en el techo. Sin aviso alguno cuatro tentáculos mecánicos emergieron de la carrocería, meciéndose amenazadoramente en contra de los chicos y asustando a uno que otro.

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" Robin preguntó extrañado mientras uno de los tentáculos lo examinaba. Viendo de cerca el artefacto se pudo dar cuenta que tenía una cámara integrada en la punta.

"Este es mi nuevo Sistema Autodefensivo Robótico Armado. 'Sara' para quienes les tienen confianza." Cyborg miró con ojos soñadores su precioso auto, conducta que asustó un poco a los presentes. "Está diseñada para defenderse a sí misma de cualquier _amenaza_ que no corresponda con mi rostro o timbre de voz. ¿No es una belleza?"

"Robin, puede que esté equivocada, ¿pero que no 'Sara' es un nombre para denominar a un terrícola del género femenino?" Starfire le susurró un tanto dudosa, pero Robin se encontraba lidiando con sus propias reacciones, un tic nervioso se había apoderado de su párpado.

"Nos trajiste hasta aquí para informarnos que acabas de ponerle nombre a tu auto." Raven afirmó más que preguntar. Justo cuando creía que las cosas no se podían poner más raras en ese lugar...

"Viejo. Necesitas conseguirte una novia y con urgencia." Chico Bestia parpadeó sorprendido. Ni siquiera él llegaría a esos extremos.

"Bueno, si _ella_ no insistiera en robar mi auto cada vez que le place, ¡yo no tendría que recurrir a métodos como éste!" Cyborg apuntó de forma recriminativa y directa a Daniela. Lógicamente la chica no iba a quedarse sin defensa alguna.

"¡Perdóname! ¡¿Pero qué se supone que haga!" Daniela se acercó a él desafiantemente. "Robin tiene motocicleta; Raven, Star y Chico Bestia pueden volar. Tu pasas más tiempo puliendo tu carcacha del que Raven pasa meditando, ¡¿Y yo qué! ¿Piensas que voy a caminar de aquí al centro de la ciudad y de regresó? ¡Pues adivina qué, Sr. Macho Todopoderoso! ¡EN-TUS-SUEÑOS!" La chica gritó haciendo uso de todo su repertorio de gestos faciales al tiempo que varias venitas en su cabeza estaban a punto de reventar. El resto de los chicos permanecía en su lugar observando la escena cómodamente mientras comían rosetas de maíz, espectáculos como este valen la pena verse.

"Si, como sea." Cyborg arqueó una ceja, acción que enfureció más a la chica y que casi le hace ganarse una lluvia de puñetazos por parte de Daniela. Afortunadamente el chico era notablemente superior en tamaño y fuerza y no tuvo problema en detenerla usando únicamente un solo dedo. "El punto es que Sara no es la razón por al que los traje aquí."

"¿No?" Los chicos dejaron lo que estaban asiendo, sorprendidos por esta última afirmación.

"¿No?" Daniela se detuvo y lo miró inquisitivamente.

"No. Si creía que era indiferente a su problema señorita, obviamente no me conoce lo suficiente." Cyborg le dijo a la chica de cabello castaño al retirarse a un pequeño cuarto anexo, dejando a Daniela tratando de comprender sus palabras. Cyborg regresó empujando algo de tamaño de tamaño mediano oculto bajo una manta hasta ellos. Los 4 titanes faltantes se acercaron impulsados por la curiosidad, y entre todos formaron un semicírculo alrededor del misterioso artefacto. "Damas y caballeros, les presento mi más reciente creación." Cyborg sonrió mientras su ego alcanzaba alturas estratosféricas al remover la manta y revelar aquello en lo que había gastado tanto tiempo.

Los ojos verdes de Daniela casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver frente a ella la más preciosa motocicleta que había visto en toda su vida: pintada de blanco brillante con toques de verde metálico y el motor de cromo más impresionante que se pudiera imaginar.

"Chicos, les presento la Motocicleta S." Cyborg dijo haciéndose a un lado para que Daniela pudiera inspeccionarla.

"¿P-p-p-para mí?" Daniela balbuceó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de toda le escenita que le había armado hace poco. Cyborg asintió y ella saltó sobre el vehículo examinándolo.

"¡Qué hermoso vehículo has creado!" Starfire gritó emocionada y se unió a Daniela.

"Tengo que admitirlo Cy, te luciste esta vez." Robin observaba interesado los tubos de escape de la motocicleta.

"Buen trabajo." Incluso Raven lo felicitó. Curiosamente, Chico Bestia permaneció en su lugar inmóvil mirando al vacío.

"No puedo creerlo..." El chico murmuró. "Yo tengo siglos rogando por una motocicleta...tuve que _trabajar_ en un _restaurante de carnes_ por que _él _no me la quisiste construir... y entonces _ella_ roba el auto y él decide volverse mecánico de tiempo completo... ¡Qué ya no existe la justicia en este mundo!" Chico Bestia estalló en llanto al ver su más ferviente deseo en manos de la mujer.

"Deja de quejarte. Dudo mucho que siquiera alcances los pedales." Raven le dijo, haciendo que el pobre Chico Bestia llorara a cascadas incontrolables.

"No se que decir..." Daniela estaba completamente abrumada. "¡Muchas gracias! ¡Juro que podría besarte!" Daniela saltó sobre Cyborg y lo abrazó fuertemente, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara.

"Bueno, si insistes..." Cyborg rió un tanto nervioso, secretamente rezando porque la chica cumpliera su propuesta. En vez de eso Daniela regresó a embelesarse con el brillo de cromo, dejando al pobre Cy solamente con el deseo de que aquello sucediera alguna vez.

"Creo que eso deja todo muy en claro." Robin se acercó a Chico Bestia sosteniendo su barbilla entre una mano. El chico verde sollozó una vez y miró a su líder sin comprender sus palabras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Chico Bestia lo miró con ojos los ojos llorozos y un poco de moco escurriéndole de la nariz. Robin retrocedió un poco y le dio un pañuelo desechable, que Chico Bestia no tardó en usar.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" Robin miró de una forma un tanto traviesa a los demás, centrándose específicamente en la expresión de Cyborg al observar a cierta compañera en particular.

"Ohhh..." Chico Bestia exclamó al fin entendiendo lo que Robin estaba intentando decir. "Yo llevo ya algo de tiempo sospechando que ahí hay algo raro, pero esto lo confirma totalmente." La misma mirada se apoderó de sus ojos.

"¿Qué recomiendas?" Robin le preguntó, un poco de maldad oculta en su voz.

"Que sufra." Chico Bestia se frotó las manos con malicia. "De esta no se escapa tan fácil." Los dos chicos chocaron las manos mientras pensaban en la mejor manera de sacarle provecho a su ahora comprobado presentimiento.

Un potencial romance entre dos titanes. ¿Acaso existe algo mejor que observar un pobre enamorado en sus intentos de conquistar a su amor imposible?

Si.

Torturar al pobre enamorado mientras intenta conquistar a su amor imposible.

"""""""""""""""""

Capítulo cinco: Crónicas del corazón roto de una cafetera gigante

"""""""""""""""""

Para celebrar los chicos habían decidido ir por un poco de pizza a la ciudad. Así que ahí estaban en su pizzería favorito, sentados en su mesa preferida, mientras Daniela seguía hipnotizado por el brillo de su nuevo vehículo.

"Mira que bonito se ve..." La chica dijo embobada mientras observaba su motocicleta estacionada en la entrada, comentario que hizo sonreír orgulloso a Cyborg. Cuando el chico era estudiante, uno de sus amigos le había dicho que el mejor modo de llegar al corazón de una mujer era por medio del 'bling bling'. Si el tipo aquel tenía razón o no, no le importaba, pero por el momento la jugada le estaba saliendo muy bien.

Robin y Chico Bestia se dirigieron una mirada en complicidad, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

"La comida ya se tardó." Raven dijo secamente. Esperar tanto significaba quedarse bajo el sol, tanto sol no era bueno si quería conservar el peculiar tono de su piel.

"Yo iré a ver que pasa." Cyborg se puso de pie.

"¡Nosotros iremos contigo!" Robin y Chico Bestia lo siguieron más rápido que balas. Cyborg los miró algo confundido cuando los chicos se posaron cada uno a un costado suyo, con una sonrisa amplia que llegaba de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

"Y dinos Cy, ¿nada nuevo en tu vida?" Robin arqueó una ceja.

"Uhh..."

"Como... ¿una razón en especial para haberte pasado tantas noches construyendo una motocicleta para cierta personita sentada..."Chico Bestia continuó, y entonces el y Robin apuntaron para donde estaban las chicas, específicamente la joven Santos.

Cyborg pasó saliva con dificultad al comprender que estos dos estaban a punto de cobrárselas todas las que les había hecho. Para desgracia del chico de metal, la lista era bastante larga.

"Esto va a llevar tiempo, ¿cierto?"

"Oh si."

"""""""""""""

"¿Ya les hice notar lo hermosa que se ve _mi _motocicleta bajo el sol del mediodía?"

"16 veces." Raven respondió aburrida. Con Daniela en su propio mundo y Starfire deleitando la mostaza, cualquier posibilidad de una conversación inteligente se había desvanecido.

Un chico entró al lugar buscando una mesa. Unos 17 años aproximadamente. No muy alto ni musculoso, más bien un tanto atlético. Su largo cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, y dos mechones le caían por sobre la frente cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos cafés. Iba vistiendo de manera muy sencilla, un pantalón de mezclilla y una discreta camiseta gris. El chico era bastante atractivo, cosa que hasta las empleadas no tardaron en notar.

"Ay Dios... que me parta un rayo de una vez..." Daniela murmuró y su rostro se tornó del color de piel de Raven en instantes.

"¿Te sucede algo amiga Daniela?" Starfire preguntó ante la repentina condición de su amiga.

"Saben, como que me estoy sintiendo mal, ¿y si mejor nos vamos?" Dijo impaciente mientras poco a poco se deslizaba bajo de la mesa.

El chico volteó e hizo contacto visual con ella, sonriendo alegremente se empezó a acercar.

"Mejor voy a ver porque tardan tanto los demás." Raven se puso de pie, dejando a Daniela completamente expuesta en su escondite.

"¡No! ¡Raven! ¡No te vayas!" La chica imploró, pero sus suplicas no dieron resultado, Raven ya iba entrando al local para buscar a Robin y el resto del equipo. Daniela volteó desesperada a todos lados buscando un lugar donde refugiarse, pero el hombre ya estaba frente a ella. Se agachó y la miro fijamente a los ojos. "H-h-h-hola..." Dijo sonriendo forzadamente mientras golpeaba el suelo rogando para que se abriera y la tragara viva de una vez.

"De todos los lugares en el mundo, este es el último en que pensé que te iba a encontrar."

"""""""""""""""""

"¡Vamos Cy! ¡Solo admítelo y te dejaremos en paz!" Robin y Chico Bestia provocaban a Cyborg recargados en una ventana, muy lejos de la recepción en la que ya tenían su orden lista.

"¿Admitir qué?" Cyborg dijo disimuladamente mirando al techo.

"¡No te hagas el gracioso!" Chico Bestia intentó darle un codazo en las costillas, solamente que fue él quien termino adolorido al golpearse contra el abdomen metálico.

"Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí." Raven los miró fijamente esperando una respuesta al ver en el monitor de la cocina el número de su orden parpadeando una y otra vez.

"Bueno...nosotros...y pues... ¿alguien tiene una buen excusa?" Chico Bestia balbuceó. Raven alzó los ojos al cielo y fue a recoger la orden.

"Intentamos hacer que Cyborg confiese algo." Robin dijo conservando su actitud calmada de siempre.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Que le gusta Daniela?" Raven dijo sin darle importancia acercándose a ellos con las cajas de pizza en los brazos. Robin y Chico Bestia estallaron en carcajadas mientras Cyborg se quedó petrificado.

"¡¿Tú también sospechaste, cierto!" Chico Bestia intentó tomar aire, sin mucho éxito se colapsó en el suelo y comenzó a rodar sosteniéndose el abdomen que ya le comenzaba a doler de reírse tanto.

"No. Lo sentí. Por si no lo recordaban soy empática trío de genios." Raven arqueó una ceja.

"¡Bueno! ¡Empática o no, eso es mentira!" Cyborg exclamó intentando ocultar la eminente realidad. Chico Bestia y Robin miraron a Raven con una sonrisa malvada y la chica comprendió lo que habían estado haciendo.

Hora de cobrarse las manchas de aceite en su capa.

"Bueno. Si es mentira entonces no te va a importar que esté hablando con aquel chico."

"¿Chico? ¿Cuál chico?" Los tres titanes varones voltearon hacia donde estaba su mesa y se sorprendieron un poco al ver a Star y Dani sentadas con este desconocido riendo felizmente.

"Por qué habría de importarme." Cyborg se cruzó de brazos en un intento de hacerse el indiferente.

"¡Oh! ¡Amigos! ¡Vengan pronto!" Star se apoyó en la mesa y le indicó a los cuatro titanes que se acercaran rápido con un gesto de su brazo. "¡Permítanme presentarles a mi nuevo amigo!"

"Eduardo Santibañez, para servirles." El chico se puso de pie extendiéndoles la mano cortésmente.

"Mucho gusto Eduardo, soy Robin." Robin le dio la mano y luego se hizo a un lado para que los demás se pudieran presentar.

"Cyborg." El titán metálico dijo cortantemente, pero al sentir tres pares de ojos sobre él le dio la mano renuentemente y tomó asiento.

"Díganme Eddie. Así es que la Dani me dice." Dijo tomando asiento junto a la chica mencionada. "¿Cierto?" Daniela asintió y se mordió el labio inferior desviando la mirada y suprimiendo un sonrojo.

"Vaya, entonces se conocen de antes." Chico Bestia se mostró interesado. "¿Se puede saber de donde?"

"Ah...pues..." Daniela se puso un tanto nerviosa. Cyborg tomó su vaso tamaño extra grande y le dio un gran sorbo mientras analizaba la situación.

"Esta bien Dani, ya lo superé." Eddie rió alegremente.

"Bueno...de Los Ángeles."

"Si, soy su ex novio, ¿cierto 'amor'?" El chico dijo juguetonamente terminando su oración en español. Raven, Robin y Chico Bestia se quedaron sin palabras. El día que habían decidido empezar la operación "Torturemos a Cy", el ex novio de la chica se aparece.

"Robin, ¿qué quiere decir con ' ex novio'? No conozco esa palabra." Starfire le preguntó.

"Significa que tuvieron una relación del tipo romántica." Robin respondió, sin quitar los ojos de la expresión de Cyborg.

"La justicia si existe después de todo." Chico Bestia rió entre dientes y le dirigió una miradita a Cy, quien de la impresión había apretado tan fuerte el vaso que había derramado su todo su contenido sobre su mano y estaba comenzando a gotear.

"Tengo que admitir que verla con ustedes me da mucho gusto chicos. Dani siempre sufrió porque se sentía como un fenómeno, ya saben, con esa cosa que hace con el sonido... El que haya encontrado un lugar donde encajar me hace muy feliz."

"Je je." Daniela se sonrojó un tanto más.

"Bueno, Eddie. ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo en Jump City?" Cyborg intentó recobrar la compostura.

"Jaja, Mi jefe es tan tacaño que en vez de pagar un por un servicio de paquetería que mejor me paga la gasolina del viaje para ir a recoger sus encargos."

Daniela lo miró un tanto extrañada.

"¿Estás trabajando?"

"Aja. Tengo que empezar a ahorrar para mi fondo universitario, sabes que no puedo confiar en mi papá para eso...lo que me recuerda, ¿estás estudiando? No deberías dejar la escuela..." Eddie puso su mano sobre la de Daniela y la chica sonrió tímidamente.

"Si, ya se..." Dio mirando la mano sobre la suya.

"¡Tengo una idea! ¡Conozco un lugar donde se va a llevar a cabo una fiesta grandiosa esta noche! ¿Qué dices Dani? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempo? Vamos todos, estoy seguro de que un pequeño escape de la presión de la vida de superhéroe les haría bien."

"¡Si! ¡Una fiesta!" Star soltó un emocionado grito saltando levemente en su lugar.

"Es una buena idea. Despejarnos un poco podría servirnos."

"¿Qué dices Cy?" Robin miró desafiantemente a Cyborg, ansioso por ver como reaccionaba.

"Claro. Porque no." Cyborg dijo entre dientes casi mordiéndose la lengua. Luego miró a Eddie susurrándole algo al oído a Daniela y apretó un puño debajo de la mesa tratando de soltar la tensión que sentía. Esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

""""""""""""

La noche había llegado, y los titanes estaban listos para irse a la fiesta. Últimamente todo el asunto de Mirage y Slade les había causado varios problemas. Olvidarse de ellos por una noche y ser simplemente un grupo de adolescentes sonaba terriblemente tentador.

Además de que las cosas podían ponerse bastante interesantes con la presencia de cierto chico californiano por ahí.

"¿Dónde está? ¡Yo ya me quiero ir a la fiesta!" Chico Bestia preguntó mientras se sentaba en el cofre del auto-T.

"Dale tiempo. Obviamente está un tanto nerviosa por haberse encontrado con su ex. ¿Me pregunto quién habrá terminado a quién?"

"Saben. Ayer vi una situación como esta presentada en un programa televisivo. Al final de la velada los protagonistas volvían a revivir su amor. ¿Creen que eso pase esta noche con nuestra amiga?" Star preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos al pensar en las posibilidades. Por lo que veía en la televisión, aquellas parejas siempre terminaban felices. Lo que ella quería era que su amiga fuera feliz.

"No lo se Star." Cyborg respondió un tanto frío. "¿Por qué tarda tanto?"

"Tranquilo grandote. ¿No sabes que la belleza cuesta?" Daniela venía aproximándose. Curiosamente, mientras el resto de los titanes estaban acostumbrados a llevar acabo su vida social estrictamente en sus uniformes (nunca se sabe cuando se pueden necesitar), Daniela había optado por ser una simple civil esa noche. Vistiendo unos entallados pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa que dejaba su espalda totalmente al descubierto se unió al grupo.

"¡Te ves preciosa!" Starfire flotó hacia ella.

"¿Vas a ir con eso puesto?" Cyborg le preguntó. Daniela se sorprendió al detectar un poco de disgusto en su voz.

"¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"No. Nada. Entra al auto." Le dijo abriendo la puerta.

"La verdad quería llevar mi motocicleta..."

"Como quieras." Cyborg entró y cerró la puerta fuertemente. ¿Iba a llevar su creación para encontrarse con el niño bonito? Prefería dársela a Chico Bestia.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Dani le preguntó desconcertada a Star, que le respondió encogiendo los hombros. El resto intentaba suprimir una risa y subieron al auto de una vez.

"""""""""""""

"¡Dani!" Eddie le gritó agitando los brazos al verla acercándose en la motocicleta. La chica estaciono y se quitó el casco. Casi inmediatamente el resto llegó en el auto que se estacionó a un lado.

"¡Eddie!" La chica se bajó y lo abrazó cálidamente. Cyborg observó esto y gruñó para si mismo. "¿Listo para entrar?" Daniela lo tomó del brazo en un cambio radical de actitud comparada con la que había tenido con él en la mañana.

"¿Cuándo no lo he estado?" El chico contestó con una sonrisa.

"Veo chispas volando esta noche..." Chico Bestia canturreó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Cyborg lo escuchara.

"¡Es justo como en el programa televisivo!" Star saltó emocionada. "¡Ahora entraran y mientras realizan una danza recordarán los momentos vividos juntos en el pasado!"

"No me estas ayudando Star..." Cyborg murmuró entrando al local.

"¿Dijiste algo Cyborg?"

"Nada."

El grupo de jóvenes entró al club donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. El lugar estaba lleno pues era la noche de todas las edades y apenas había lugar para moverse con libertad. La gente se sorprendió un poco al ver a los titanes entrar, pero en poco tiempo regresaron a sus actividades.

"Recuérdenme porque pensé que el venir aquí iba a ser una buena idea." Raven preguntó arrepintiéndose al tener la estrepitosa música, las molestas luces y el bullicio de la gente sobre ella.

"Porque estamos en una misión secreta. ¿No quieres vengarte de cuando Cyborg desacomodó_ todos_ tus libros buscando el control remoto? La cubierta de tu libo de Azarath se rayó..." Chico Bestia le susurró.

"Cierto. Supongo que una noche no me matará."

"Preciosa, ¿quieres bailar?" Un chico se acercó a Raven, pero la hechicera utilizó sus poderes para transportarlo fuera del lugar. "No."

"Creo que me quedaré contigo..." Chico Bestia dijo con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza.

"Star, ¿quieres bailar un poco?" Robin preguntó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. Para el regocijo del chico la tamaraniana aceptó inmediatamente y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

"¿Seguimos el ejemplo?" Eddie le dijo a Daniela y ambos se unieron al grupo que estaba bailando.

Un chico con un vaso de ponche se pasó cerca de Cyborg, y el titán se lo arrebató de un solo movimiento.

"¡Oye!"

"Créeme, lo necesito más que tú." Fue su corta respuesta antes de empinarse el trago de una sola vez y prensar el vaso. El chico se asustó y salió corriendo.

"¿Celoso?" Raven le preguntó.

"Ni un poco." Fue su respuesta. Divisando un par de chicas que platicaban, Cyborg se acercó para preguntarles si querían bailar. Las chicas aceptaron, y por una 'misteriosa' petición del chico se colocaron en un punto en el que podía observar sin problema a la pareja venida directo desde California.

"Celoso." Raven y Chico Bestia dijeron al unísono.

Eddie y Daniela parecían estar pasando el momento de sus vidas mientras bailaban al ritmo agresivo del reggeaton. Daniela sonrió traviesamente y Eddie colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la música. En ningún momento Cyborg le quitó los ojos de encima...

La noche pasó, y sin ninguna otra señal de alerta, Cy se comenzó a convencer a sí mismo que no había nada que temer. Solo eran un par de amigos que estaban felices de haberse encontrado. Ahora que lo pensaba no le quedaba más opción que reírse de sí mismo, jamás pensó que pudiese llegar a ser tan celoso.

"Oye Cyborg, ¿no has visto a Daniela?" Chico Bestia se acercó y Cy lo miró con fastidio por interrumpirlo mientras bailaba. "No, es en serio. No la he visto desde hace varios minutos..."

""""""""""""""'

"Con que Joven Titán..." Eddie y Daniela habían salido del club y conversaban en el estacionamiento sentados en la cajuela del auto de Eddie.

"Si, quién lo diría..." La chica rió. Eddie tomó un sorbo del vaso que llevaba y el olor a alcohol llegó a la nariz de Daniela.

"¿Quieres?"

"No gracias. Ya lo dejé."

"Bien por ti. Es malo para la salud." Sonrió y tomó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa. "Supongo que también los dejaste." La chica asintió. "En realidad eres ahora 'Super Dani'." Eddie encendió el cigarrillo y se le llevó a la boca. "Dime, ¿cómo te ha tratado la vida últimamente?"

"Bien. No me puedo quejar." La chica dijo meciendo las piernas. "¿Y a ti?"

"Bien. Aunque las cosas no han sido las mismas sin ti..." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"Eddie..."

"Pero que cosas estoy diciendo." Sonrió tristemente. Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellos. "Daniela, tengo algo que pedirte. Por favor no me digas que no..."

"""""""""""""

"¿Tú crees que esté aquí?" Cyborg y Chico Bestia salieron del edificio para buscarlos y entraron al estacionamiento.

"Tal vez..." Cyborg dijo buscándolos con la mirada. "¡Mira! ¡Ahí están!" Dijo señalándolos cuando los vio sentados sobre el auto.

"Y están muy concentrados platicando. ¿No quieres escuchar?" Chico Bestia le dijo tomándolo por sorpresa.

"¡¿Qué!"

"¡Anda! ¡Yo se que quieres hacerlo! ¡Ven!" Chico Bestia lo jaló y los dos se escondieron tras un auto cercano.

"No lo se Eddie..." Daniela le dijo dudosa. "Lo que me pides no es cualquier cosa..." Desvió la mirada.

"Por favor Dani. Te necesito, en realidad."

"Si claro, se dice fácil pero hacerlo es otra cosa."

Cyborg se sobresaltó al escuchar eso. ¿No estarían hablando de...?

"Solo será esta noche. Después no me volverás a ver jamás. Te lo prometo."

Oh Dios. Tal vez si era eso. O tal vez no...Cyborg quiso largarse de ahí, pero sus piernas parecieron inmovilizadas. Chico Bestia le hizo un gesto con el dedo de guardar silencio.

"Pero..."

"Por favor." Eddie tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciéndola que lo mirara a los ojos. "Solo por esta noche."

"Tengo que pensarlo."

"Quizá esto te ayude a pensar mejor..." Eddie se acercó a ella, presionando sus labios dulcemente contra los de ella. Daniela se sorprendió un poco e intentó separarse, pero por un momento se sintió de regreso en L.A., e inconscientemente correspondió el beso.

"Creo que esto fue una mala idea..." Chico Bestia susurró al ver que había llevado esto demasiado lejos cuando miró la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Cy. El chico se puso de pie silenciosamente aprovechando que la pareja estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

"Vámonos B. No tiene caso quedarnos aquí."

""""""""""""""

_Tonto_. Cyborg repetía una y otra vez un su mente mientras enceraba su auto. Esa era su manera de lidiar con las cosas que le dolían, poner su mente y su corazón en otra actividad que lo alejara de su realidad: o eran los videojuegos, o era el entrenamiento, o era su querido automóvil. ¿_Como pensaste que tenías una oportunidad?... ¿No te has visto en el espejo últimamente? ¿Por qué alguien se llegaría a fijar en ti?..._

"Sara, enciende el radio." Cyborg ordenó y el radio del auto se encendió automáticamente La primera estación que sintonizó era una de música en español, y por lo poco que entendía del idioma, la canción que sonaba le recordaba a cierta chica latina que sin saberlo había tomado su corazón y lo había estrellado contra la dura realidad. "Cambia." Ordenó una y otra vez hasta que se hartó y decidió apagarlo.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercarse, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Si alguien tenía preguntas que hacer, simplemente los ignoraría. Aunque si era Chico Bestia, Raven o Robin no sabía como reaccionaría. Por lo menos esperaba que se hubieran divertido de él esa noche, después vendría una conversación bastante seria y fuerte...

"¿Cyborg?" Daniela entró. El chico sintió un nudo en la garganta al escucharla. "¿Todo está bien? Tú y B se fueron sin avisar. Raven y Star tuvieron que regresar volando y Robin tuvo que subirse conmigo en la motocicleta. Convencerlo de que fuera atrás no fue nada fácil." Se acercó a él pero Cyborg se negó a mirarla. No podía arriesgarse a mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento.

"Si, solo que tenía ganas de regresar. La música no era muy de mi agrado." Respondió. "¿Y Eddie?"

"Regresó a su motel." Daniela se veía como que tenía algo que decir. "De hecho...quería hablarte de él..."

"¿Ah si?"

"Si...Eddie me ha pedido que haga algo de lo que no estoy muy segura...pero siento que se lo debo, el fue el único que estuvo a mi lado cuando Mike murió, sin su apoyo no se donde estaría ahora. Siento que es mi deber retribuirle, por lo menos de esa manera..." Dijo preocupada.

"Ya veo." Cyborg dijo tomando un trapo para limpiarse las manos. "... ¿y porque vienes a contarme estas cosas?..." Cyborg le dijo sin poder ocultar el resentimiento en su voz.

"¿Por qué? Porque eres mi amigo, por eso."

Cyborg sintió el dolor más agudo en el pecho que hubiese sentido nunca. Las palabras de Daniela le hicieron ver las cosas por lo que en realidad eran: _solo amigos_. No tenía derecho a estar molesto con ella, ni a tratarla del modo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque controlar sus emociones no era precisamente su fuerte.

"Es tu decisión. No deberías venir a decirme eso. Hagas lo que hagas, lidia tú con ello." Cyborg la miró con frialdad, hiriéndola gravemente.

"Vaya, gracias por dejarme las cosas en claro." Dijo molesta, y dándole la espalda se fue.

Cyborg suspiró mirando el suelo. Lo que le había dicho estaba mal, pero si estaba pensando en hacer lo que él creía, no quería tener nada que ver con ello.

"""""""""""""

"Idiota." Daniela caminaba por los pasillos furiosa y dolida. Cuando el la había necesitado ella había estado ahí para él. Ahora que ella era quien necesitaba consejo, actuaba como si fuese su peor enemiga. Por si fuera poco la petición de Eddie no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, no sabía que hacer...

"¿Daniela?" Starfire se encontró con ella en el pasillo. "¿Te ocurre algo? Tu rostro no se ve en su mejor condición..."

"Star, necesito hablar contigo."

""""""""""""""

"Me siento mal." Chico Bestia dijo tirado en el sillón. Raven y Robin estaban con él.

"Creo que llevamos esto demasiado lejos."

"Júramelo." Raven dijo con sarcasmo sirviéndose un poco de té.

"¿Deberíamos hablar con él?"

"No lo se."

"Decídete ya, por que ahí viene." Cyborg había entrado a la cocina para tomar algo de comer, pero al verlos ahí decidió retirarse. Ellos eran las últimas personas que necesitaba ver en ese momento.

"Cy, nosotros..."

"¡Amigos!" Starfire irrumpió sumamente alterada. "¡Nuestra amiga Daniela! ¡Creo que está en peligro!"

"¿Qué sucede?" Robin se acercó.

"Recurrió a mi por consejo respecto a una solicitud hecha a su persona...creo que Eddie quiere hacer algo que es incorrecto." La tamaraniana le dijo preocupada al lider.

"Ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para decidir por si misma." Cyborg dijo a punto de retirarse.

"¡Cyborg! ¡Cómo dices esas cosas!"

"Star, tranquilízate y dime que sucede." La chica asintió.

"Robin, dime, ¿qué son 'metanfetaminas'?" Star preguntó antes de seguir. Los demás se sorprendieron al escucharla.

"¿Qué dijiste Star?" Cyborg se acercó lentamente.

"Metanfetaminas. Daniela las mencionó en la conversación que tuvimos."

"Oigan..." Chico Bestia miró a través de la ventana como Daniela se alejaba en su motocicleta.

"Titanes, tenemos que averiguar que esta sucediendo aquí." Robin ordenó, y Cyborg fue el primero en salir de la habitación.

"""""""""""""

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación del motel en la que Eddie se hospedaba. El chico se acercó y abrió la puerta, sonriendo complacido al ver a la mujer frente a él.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido venir."

"Cállate y déjame pasar." Daniela lo miró fríamente. "Sólo esta vez y te olvidas de mí, ¿capish?" El chico asintió y la dejo pasar.

""""""""""""""

"No puede encontrarla. No responde su intercomunicador." Starfire dijo desde el asiento trasero mientras intentaban localizar a su amiga.

"Déjamelo a mí." Cyborg dijo determinantemente. "Sara, localización de la motocicleta-S"

"Coordenadas 3354-7895-183. Motel Sunset Inn en la calle Palms." Una voz robótica provino de la consola de control.

"¿Esa cosa habla?"

"Ese es el motel en el que Eduardo se hospeda." Raven interrumpió a Chico Bestia. Cyborg apretó con fuerza el volante, haciéndoles perder el control por un instante.

"Andando." Dijo furioso. "¡Sara! ¡Modalidad turbo!" Los tubos de escape se transformaron en unas enormes turbinas dándole un impulso enorme al auto. "Si ese infeliz se atreve a hacerle algo..." Cyborg rezaba por que llegaran a tiempo antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera.

"""""""""""""

"¿Lista?" Eddie le preguntó a Daniela, que estaba sentada en la cama.

"Si." La chica dijo. Entonces Eddie abrió la puerta. Tres hombres estaban del otro lado, y uno de ellos tenía un maletín negro en brazos.

"Caballeros, adelante." Los hombres entraron, sobresaltándose al ver a Daniela dentro. Afortunadamente no la reconocieron por la ropa que llevaba puesta. "Tranquilos, viene conmigo. No corren ningún peligro."

"¿Seguro?" Uno de los hombres preguntó listo para desenfundar un arma.

"Pueden darse prisa. No tengo todo su tiempo. Muéstrenme la mercancía." Daniela se puso de pie y caminó hasta una mesita cercana. El hombre del maletín se acercó a ella y lo abrió, revelándole el contenido empaquetado en pequeñas bolsas plásticas. Daniela tomó uno y lo vio contra luz. "Es auténtica. Dale el dinero."

Eddie sonrió aliviado, y abriendo uno de los cajones del buró junto su cama sacó un enorme fajo de billetes.

"Caballeros, fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes." Sonrió y se acercó a Daniela. "Gracias." Le susurró. "Sin tu ayuda y me lograban engañar, era hombre muerto de regreso en L.A."

Daniela desvió la mirada.

"Lárguense de una vez." Dijo molesta indicándoles que se fueran. Los hombres le dieron la espalda, y entonces ella...

"Alto ahí." Cualquier movimiento que hubiesen intentado hacer se vio bloqueado por el grupo de jóvenes que tumbaron la puerta y les apuntaban bloqueándoles el paso.

"Mala idea haber venido a nuestra ciudad a buscar problemas." Robin le dijo directamente a Eddie, y el chico retrocedió un poco.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí!" Daniela gritó. "¡Star! ¡Te pedí que no dijeras nada!"

Los hombres que traían las mentafetaminas sacaron sus armas dispuestos a disparar y los titanes comenzaron a defenderse. Daniela tomó acción y creando un chillido ensordecedor logró evitar que dispararan. Eddie, que ya estaba acostumbrado a las habilidades de Daniela aprovechó la distracción para huir, pasando por en medio de los titanes.

"¡Eddie!" Daniela corrió tras él.

"Eso quisieras, niño bonito." Cyborg fue tras ellos.

"¡Eddie! ¡No me obligues a lastimarte!" Daniela volvió a gritar pero él no se detuvo. Tomó impulso y se lanzó sobre él, logrando tirarlo.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" La miró a los ojos.

"¿Cómo pude? ¡Cómo pudiste tú pedirme algo así cuando sabes más que nadie lo que he sufrido por cosas como esa!" Daniela le gritó, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "¡Cómo pudiste regresar a trabajar para ellos! ¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme así!"

"¡Yo no te traicioné!" Teniendo la ventaja en fuerza física, Eddie invirtió posiciones con ella, teniéndola ahora aprisionada bajo su cuerpo. "Todo se trata de sobrevivencia. Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, ¿o a caso se te olvida que de ti aprendí todo lo que sé?"

"Entrégate por favor. Estarás más seguro en una cárcel aquí que de regreso a L.A. con las manos vacías."

"¿Eso era lo que pretendías? ¿Conseguir evidencia en contra mía para mandarme encerrar?"

"¡Es lo mejor para ti!"

"¿¡Lo mejor? ¡Y me acusas de haberte traicionado! ¡Primero muerto antes que pisar una celda! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Debiste de haberme ayudado! ¡Me lo debes! ¡Yo fui el único que estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaste!"

"¡Ya no soy quien era antes!" Daniela lo hizo rodar recuperando el control.

"¡Mientes! ¡Sigues siendo la misma tramposa y criminal mujer de las calles! ¡La razón por la que te afectó tanto el verme fue que no soportaste que tu verdadero yo hubiera venido a cazarte ahora que juegas con los chicos buenos!" Eddie se colocó sobre ella una vez más. "¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No puedes ser una de ellos! ¡Jamás lo serás! ¡Todos en L.A lo saben! ¡Yo lo sé!" Eddie levantó el puño contra ella dispuesto a golpearla. "Y estoy seguro que en el fondo tu también lo sabes."

"¡Mientes!" Daniela cerró los ojos esperando el golpe mientras lágrimas seguían cayendo.

"Le pones una mano encima y yo mismo te la voy a cortar."

"¡¿Qué!" Cyborg tomó a Eddie por el cuello de la camisa y lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cara, que el chico fue lanzado contra el piso, cayendo inconsciente. "¿Estás bien?" Cyborg se inclinó hacia ella. Daniela se lanzó a su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. "Tranquila, ya paso..." Cyborg la abrazó.

"¿Y si tiene razón?..." Daniela dijo entre sollozos. "¿Y si nunca puedo dejar atrás lo que fui?"

"Tu sabes que eso no es así." Le dijo acariciándole el pelo. Pronto varias patrullas llegaron el lugar. Cyborg dejó que las autoridades se encargaran del resto.

"""""""""""""""

"¿¡Pero que te hizo decidir hacer esto tu sola?" Los titanes exigían una explicación de lo ocurrido, y no era para menos.

"Cuando Edd...Eduardo dijo que estaba trabajando, supe inmediatamente lo que se traía entre manos. Yo lo entrené, si existe alguien capaz de descifrarlo en un segundo soy yo. Decidí seguirle el juego para ver a donde llevaba. Cuando me pidió que lo ayudara a verificar la calidad de la droga, dude mucho, pero vi que esa era mi oportunidad. Si hacía el trabajo mal seguramente lo matarían al regresar a Los Ángeles. Lo mejor era encerrarlo."

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

"Porque iban a intentar hacer algo...justo como lo hicieron."Daniela miró a sus compañeros. "Esta era mi batalla, no quería involucrar a nadie más..." Su semblante serio cambio por una de sus mejores sonrisas. "Pero se los agradezco, eso demuestra que si se preocupan por mí después de todo."

"Pues es un alivio saber que todo esta bien contigo y no ibas a hacer ninguna tontería."

"Aunque técnicamente la hiciste." Raven completó la oración de Robin.

"¿Podrás perdonarme por haber roto el lazo de confianza que me otorgaste?" Starfire se acercó, y Daniela la abrazó.

"Star, lección número 33 del lenguaje callejero: las cosas obvias no se preguntan." La tamaraniana sonrió ampliamente y le regresó el abrazo muy a su manera. "¡Star! ¡Me estoy quedando sin aire!"

Star la soltó finalmente.

"¿Saben lo más gracioso de todo?" Chico Bestia dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaban al auto-T. "Que cuando Cyborg los vio besándose y hablando de esa manera tan sospechosa pensó que..." Chico Bestia se calló al ver a Cyborg haciéndole gestos de que cerrara la boca.

"Perdón, tal vez escuché mal... ¿cuándo Cyborg qué?" Daniela preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

"Nada." Chico Bestia se transformó en armadillo y se enrolló en su caparazón.

"¿Cuándo los vio besándose? Se supone que estábamos solos..." Daniela volteó a ver a Cyborg. "¿Me estuviste espiando?" Le preguntó firmemente.

"¿Yo? ¡Por qué iba a espiarte!" El chico retrocedió mientras Daniela lo acorralaba contra el auto-T. Rió asustado ante la situación y miró de una forma rápida y asesina a Chico Bestia por haberlo metido en este problema.

"¡Si me estabas espiando! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De Chico Bestia se espera! ¡Pero de ti!" Daniela se acercó amenazadoramente hasta que la espalda del chico tocó la carrocería del auto. "¡Sara! ¡Hazme el favor!"

Los tentáculos mecánicos emergieron aprisionando a su creador y privándolo de movilidad alguna.

"¿Sara? ¡Cómo hiciste eso!" Cyborg gritó tratando de liberarse. Daniela colocó sus manos en sus caderas desafiantemente y levantó las cejas. Detrás de ella los titanes intentaban no reírse por lo sucedido.

"Un sistema de seguridad de autos sigue siendo lo mismo no importa cuanto lo modifiques. Hasta el momento no hay uno solo que me haya podido derrotar. La motocicleta es genial, pero no tiene cajuela, así que mientras tanto Sara y yo nos haremos muy buenas amigas. ¿Comprendido?"

"¡Si! ¡Lo que digas! ¡Déjame ir!"

"No. Te vas a quedar ahí un rato hasta que pienses lo que hiciste." Daniela sonrió ampliamente. "Eres un gran amigo, pero todavía tienes detalles que pulir..." Se dio la media vuelta. "Vámonos Star." La chica tomó a Starfire del brazo y ambas se alejaron. "¿Qué te parece una ronda de mostaza? Cyborg invita, claro está, jeje..."

Cyborg se quedó inmóvil con el último comentario. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

"Mujeres. Nunca las voy a entender." Robin las miró confundido al irse. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mirada de Raven sobre él.

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"Viejo..." Chico Bestia se acercó a Cyborg. "La tienes en la palma de la mano."

"¿Tú crees?" Cyborg preguntó un tanto soñado, sin darse cuenta lo que implicaban esas palabras.

Los titanes libres sonrieron en complicidad. "Digo, suponiendo que me interesase algo así..."

"Cyborg, estas perdido." Robin rió y se alejó también.

"¡Robin! ¿A dónde vas?"

"A casa." Respondió el chico maravilla. Raven y Chico Bestia lo siguieron.

"¡Me van a dejar aquí!" Cyborg gritó desesperado aún sin poder moverse.

"¿Y desafiar a la terrible Dani? Olvídalo viejo."

" ¡Chico Bestia!" Cyborg volvió a gritar. "¡Raven!"

"_¡Alguien!"_

Fin del capítulo 5

"""""""""""""""

WEE! Cinco capítulos! Pobrecito Cy, nadie lo respeta. Muy bien, este capítulo además de tratarse de la relación naciente entre cierto para tuvo algunos propósitos:

1.- Obviamente, tratar la relación entre Cyborg y Daniela. Quería dejar muy en claro el terreno que está pisando el chico. No hay nada más divertido y con más potencial que el amor unilateral, (que cruel me escuche Oo)

2.- Introducir a la motocicleta-S, y a 'Sara'! Jajajaja. Estoy segura que Cyborg es el tipo de psicopata obsesionado con su auto que hasta nombre le pone...un dato curioso. El nombre de Sara es un pequeño homenaje al verdadero interés amoroso de Cyborg en el comic: una chica rubia muy bonita llamada Sara Simm. Curiosamente Sara como que medio hace una aparicion en un capitulo de la cuarta temporada. Esta medio raro, Cyborg viaja en el tiempo y...pa que les digo, no les voy arruinar la sorpresa. Solo les digo que hasta beso en la boca recibe "Chispita" en ese episodio. SI GENTE! CYBORG ES EL UNICO TITAN QUE HA RECIBIDO UN BESO EN LOS LABIOS EN LA SERIE! Y PA QUE MAS LES GUSTTE DE DOS MUJERES DIFERENTES! A los que creian que Cyborg era un personaje sin chiste y perdedor con el genero femenino, les tengo dos palabras: BOO YA!

Y 3.- Dejar a Mirage descansar tantito. Necesita sus energias para el proximo capitulo. Por que? Porque la triste y tragica historia de otro de los titanes va a ser revelada...MUAHAHAHAHA! Estense pendientes.

Un saludo a mis lectores y reviewers! Yey!

Nos vemos en la proxima entrega. Adios!


	6. Blood is thicker than jrasdkjl

"De acuerdo Robin, sé que puedes hacerlo..." El líder de los titanes caminaba por su habitación mientras buscaba en su interior el valor para atreverse a sacar un sentimiento que lleva enterrado en su pecho por vario tiempo ya. "No es tan difícil. Lo único que tienes que haces es llegar y decirle: 'Star, ¿puede hablar contigo un momento?'" Robin se dijo a si mismo al mirarse el espejo. La expresión de su rostro dejaba muy en claro que esa no era la mejor idea que había tenido y todavía no estaba muy convencido de lo que quería hacer.

Un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta lo sacó del trance en el que estaba y acudió a ver quién era. Se encontró a Cyborg del otro lado, el chico se veía confundido y sorprendido por algo.

"¿Qué sucede Cyborg?"

"Eh...creo que tienes que subir a la azotea. Algo bastante raro está sucediendo..." Robin levantó las cejas en forma de pregunta, pero decidió hacerle caso a su amigo.

Cyborg lo guió hasta la azotea de la torre, a la pista de aterrizaje para ser precisos. El resto del equipo ya estaba ahí, y los cinco se encontraban observando con interés el cielo.

"Cy, ¿qué sucede? Yo no veo nada." Cyborg le indicó que mirara hacia arriba, y alzando los ojos Robin se dio cuenta que sobre ellos una nave enorme en forma de un boomerang color cobre se acercaba con intenciones de aterrizar.

La nave descendió lentamente. Una puerta se abrió y una rampa emergió desde dentro para conectar la nave con la pista. Cyborg y Robin se acercaron al grupo, esperando lo que saldría de ahí, listos para atacar si fuere necesario.

Una mujer bajó de la nave, una mujer tamaraniana. Era muy alta, pero no demasiado curvilínea. Su piel era del mismo tono del de Starfire, al igual que su cabello era del mismo color, solo que mucho más coto, apenas y le llegaba a la nuca; sus ojos eran cafés y parecían llenos de sabiduría. Llevaba puesto un uniforme similar al de la joven titán, y tenía una lanza enorme entre las manos.

Starfire dio un paso al frente, sorprendiendo a los titanes.

"¿Lirand'r? ¿Eres tú?" La tamaraniana preguntó, dudando un poco de quien veía ante ella.

La mujer asintió e hizo una reverencia.

"Princesa Koriand'r." Dijo seriamente. "Me temo que traigo malas noticias..." Starfire se consternó ante sus palabras, y se acercó más para poderla escuchar mejor.

Nadie se dio cuenta que por sobre ellos una paloma blanca revoloteaba, llevando en su pata una pequeña cámara de video que le transmitía a su dueña una imagen en vivo de todo lo que sucedía.

"""""""""""""""""

Capítulo seis: La sangre es más espesa que el jrasdlkjl.

"""""""""""""""""

Al parecer, la joven Lirand'r era líder de una de las líneas de defensa de la armada tamaraniana y tenía una relación de amistad con Starfire desde hacía vario tiempo atrás.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede Lirand'r?" Star preguntó impaciente. La mirada en los ojos de su amiga le indicaban que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

"Star, tu hermano, el príncipe Ryand'r es prisionero de los Psions, y exigen el trono de Tamaran a cambio de su liberación. El gran emperador Galigfore me envió a mi y a mis hombres para buscarte, necesitamos tu ayuda o jamás vamos a poder sacar a Ryand'r de la fortaleza Psion, tú conoces ese lugar mejor que nadie..."

Starfire se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizada al escuchar eso. ¿Su hermano? Pero si es apenas un niño...

"¿Star?" Robin le tocó el hombre preocupado, Starfire no mostraba reacción alguna.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva prisionero?" Finalmente preguntó.

"Un par de días. No sabemos en que condiciones está, solamente que sigue con vida." Starfire retrocedió y cerró los ojos. Un dolor agudo se sintió en su pecho al recordar todo lo que había pasado ella misma en manos de los Psions. Apenas y logró sobrevivir y escapar, un niño pequeño como Ryand'r no tendría la más mínima oportunidad.

"Llévame inmediatamente." Starfire ordenó, la naturaleza guerrera de los tamaranianos comenzando a apoderarse de ella. "No permitiré que mi hermano pase por las mismas penurias que yo tuve que soportar por causa de esa raza." Dijo firmemente, pero Lirand'r le indicó con la mirada que eso no se podía.

"Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana. La flota Psion nos interceptó en nuestro camino a la Tierra, tomará varias horas reparar los daños. Debes considerar también que necesitamos pensar en un plan de ataque, no podemos simplemente llegar y abordarlos, no saldríamos vivos de ahí."

"¿Pues qué están esperando! ¡Comiencen con las reparaciones! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" Daniela le gritó furiosa por la impotencia de la situación en la que se encontraban. Ella podía comprender exactamente lo que Starfire estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

"Llévame donde está tu equipo reparando los daños, yo les ayudaré en lo que pueda." Cyborg le dijo y Lirand'r asintió.

"Nosotros iremos con ustedes cuando la nave esté lista." Robin le indicó y los demás asintieron. "No permitiremos que Star se arriesgue de ninguna manera, sus problemas también son nuestros." Star lo miró fijamente sin poder contener el dolor que sentía. Robin se dio cuenta y la abrazó para consolarla.

"Agradecemos su apoyo. Tamaran está en deuda con ustedes." Lirand'r dijo firmemente, y volteando hacia la nave, gritó algo que ninguno de los titanes más que Starfire pudo entender. Varios soldados tamaranianos salieron de la nave y se formaron en una fila, saludando a su líder y después haciendo una reverencia a su princesa. "Sarand'r, Kshi'on." Llamó a dos de los soldados que dieron un paso al frente. "Este grupo de terrícolas son amigos de nuestra princesa. El mayor de ellos se ha ofrecido para ayudar a reparar los daños causados a nuestra nave en el ataque Psion. Llévenlo al cuarto de controles y obedézcanlo en todo lo que les indique."

Los soldados asintieron y guiaron a Cyborg dentro de la nave.

"El resto de ustedes se queda en guardia. Estense atentos a cualquier indicio de actividad Psion y repórtenmelo inmediatamente. ¡Es una orden!" Los demás soldados saludaron y rompieron filas, cada uno tomando una posición de guardia alrededor de la nave.

Lirand'r suspiró y se acercó a Starfire.

"Tranquila Star..." Le dijo dulcemente. "Lo vamos a sacar, tienes mi palabra." Starfire asintió, un tanto reconfortada al escucharla. "Por favor descansen todo lo que puedan." Luego se dirigió al resto de los titanes. "Necesitarán sus energías para el día de mañana." Después se dirigió a Robin. "Cuídala mucho por favor."

El chico asintió. No era necesario que se lo pidiera... Luego guió a Starfire dentro para que terminara de calmarse.

"""""""""""""""""""

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?" Red X preguntó al vacío al entrar a la bodega abandonada. Llevaba una bolsa de papel en los brazos y una paloma blanca posada sobre su hombro. El chico se adentró en el lugar, encontrándolo acondicionado para la estadía de una persona, pero no había rastros de quien lo había citado.

"Ya te habías tardado." Red X se sobresaltó al sentir a Mirage tras él.

"¡Dios! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Qué no conoces la palabra sutileza?" Red X se calló al ver a la chica en nada más que una bata de baño amarilla y su cabello envuelto en una toalla. Obviamente seguía con el antifaz puesto, la identidad secreta debe permanecer secreta. "No tenías que arreglarte solo para mí." El chico sonrió con picardía, y ella le dio un golpecito en el techo. La paloma en el hombro de X voló y se posó en la mano de la chica.

"Buen trabajo Cornellius." Felicitó al ave acariciándola. "¿Trajiste lo que te mandé pedir con él?"

"Si." El chico le respondió. "Pero no entiendo para que quieres estas cosas..." Dijo al vaciar el contenido en una mesa cercana: ropa de color morado, algunos collares y pulseras de plata, un par de cajas pequeñas y varias botellas de spray.

"Eso es asunto mío. ¿Tuviste problemas?"

"Me ofendes. ¿En tan bajo concepto me tienes?" La chica no respondió. Solo sonrió y se acercó a él. "Mejor ni me contestes."

Mirage se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y su largo cabello cayó por sobre sus hombros. La chica se dio la vuelta recogiendo algunas cosas que iba a necesitar.

"Pero que bonito cabello." X le dijo juguetonamente, recibiendo una mirada de 'no empieces' por parte de ella. "Nunca pensé que fueras pelirroja." X exclamó al observar el color del cabello de la chica.

"No lo soy." Mirage le respondió cortantemente y le lanzó una caja. El chico la tomó y leyó lo que decía.

"¡¿Te tiñes el cabello! Yo que pensé que eras toda natural..." El chico rió y continuó leyendo. "Fuego caoba... ¿quién le pone nombre a estas cosas?"

"No lo sé. No me importa." Mirage le dijo tomando las cosas de la mesa. "No toques nada." Le ordenó y X se sentó en la cama de la chica.

"Vamos, dime que es lo que tienes en mente. Se supone que como tu aliado me debes tener confianza." X preguntó cuando Mirage se escondió tras varias cajas de madera llevando el contenido de la bolsa que el chico había traído con ella.

"Muéstrame el código en el que eso está escrito y entonces te diré."

"Amargada. No entiendo para que necesitas todo eso... Ropa color lila, zapatos que hagan juego, joyería rústica de plata, lentes de contacto verdes y 5 latas de bronceado en spray. Por un momento me sentí travestido buscando todo eso . ¿Por qué demonios me enviaste a buscar esas cosas?"

"Por que no tengo tiempo de irlas a buscar yo misma." Respondió desde su posición y el chico se tiró de espaldas en el colchón. El sonido del spray saliendo de la lata se escuchó y Red X tosió un poco por el penetrante olor.

Al poco tiempo Mirage salió de su escondite, revelando su nuevo cambio de imagen: Su cabello ahora seco era brillante y lacio y le llegaba hasta media espalda, había cambiado su uniforme por unos pequeños pantaloncillos de cuero lila y un top corto del mismo material y color, en sus pies unas botas largas del mismo tono, en su cuello un enorme collar y en sus muñecas unos brazaletes enormes de plata, su piel se había tornado naranja por el exceso de bronceador. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que, finalmente, se había quitado el antifaz para revelar un par de hermosos ojos verdes, que Red X sabía eran falsos al recordar que el había robado los pupilentes.

Por un instante el chico se quedo sin habla cuando ella se acercó.

"Hey, despierta."

"Te ves _muy_ parecida a..."

"¿Starfire?" Mirage sonrió victoriosa. "Entonces el disfraz si es convincente. ¿Me veo lo suficientemente alienígena?" Dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas. Red X asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "Perfecto."

"¿Por qué estas disfrazada así?"

"Eso es asunto mío."

Red X gruñó y se estiró en la cama. Su mano chocó con algo y revisó lo que era. Se encontró con el pequeño calendario oculto entre las sábanas y le dio una mirada. "¿Y esto? Las chicas que conozco que tienen calendarios bajo sus almohadas generalmente están contando otra cosa..." X sonrió con malicia.

"¡Dame eso!" La chica se lo arrebató sumamente molesta. "Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía. Ahora lárgate."

"Si que sabes hacer sentir a un hombre usado." Red X se levantó. "Pero no importa, me gustan las mujeres que toman el control de la situación." Le sonrió y ella le volvió a exigir que saliera del lugar.

"""""""""""""""""

Ya era de noche y los soldados tamaranianos seguían en guardia. Por fortuna para Mirage, el planeta Tierra era un lugar tan impresionante para ellos, que no se necesitaba mucho para distraerlos. Todo era tan vivo, tan cálido, tan diferente a Tamaran...

Mirage había logrado escalar hasta la cima de la torre, llevando con ella un par de sus palomas en sus jaulas. Se escondió lo mejor que pudo y soltó a las aves.

"Vamos preciosas..." Susurró mientras sus palomas planeaban cerca de los soldados haciendo hermosas figuras en el aire. Mirage sonrió orgullosa, las había entrenado bien.

Impulsados por la curiosidad, los soldados se acercaron. Hasta el momento no había señales fuera de lo común, y estos animales nativos les resultaban terriblemente fascinantes, descansar un poco no les haría daño.

Mirage aprovechó la distracción y sigilosamente subió por la rampa, infiltrándose en la nave silenciosamente. Caminó por los pasillos naturalmente, ninguno de los soldados parecía notar nada fuera de lo común, aunque comparada con ellos se podía ver a simple viste que ella era la más joven del lugar...

"""""""""""""

Robin entró a la nave, y preguntando donde estaban Cyborg y Lirand'r los soldados lo guiaron hasta ahí.

"¿Cómo va todo?" Robin le preguntó a Lirand'r mientras observaba a Cyborg trabajar bajo un tablero de control soldando algunos cables.

"Con buen ritmo." Ella respondió.

"Pronto terminaré y esta preciosura estará lista para salir." Cyborg le dijo aún bajo la consola.

"Me alegra escuchar eso." Robin guardo silencio, y Lirand'r pudo leer en su rostro que algo le ocurría.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si. No es nada." Robin mintió.

"Lirand'r, necesito una mano extra aquí."

"Permíteme." Lirand'r salió al pasillo buscando a alguien. Complacida vio a una 'soldado en entrenamiento'. "¡Recluta!"

Mirage se sobresaltó un poco al ver a la mujer llamándola. Sabiendo que se vería sospechosa si no acudía, se acercó y saludó de la misma manera que había visto por la transmisión que le enviaron sus aves saludaban a la mujer.

"¿Recluta?" Robin preguntó acercándose. Mirage sintió su corazón paralizarse. Si el chico supiera quien era ella en realidad, su vida corría grave peligro...

"Si, tenemos un grupo de soldados jóvenes en entrenamiento en la nave." Le respondió. "Identifícate." Le ordenó a Mirage, y la chica tragó saliva pensando en un nombre que sonara convincente. Si de por sí el tamaraniano era casi imposible de pronunciar, si se equivocaba y decía algo incorrecto se iba a meter en problemas.

"Luand'r." Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Sostuvo el aliento esperando a ver si la reacción de la mujer era buena. Lirand'r la miró conmovida.

"Tienes un nombre hermoso, el de nuestra fallecida emperatriz." Lirand'r le sonrió y le indicó que entrara. Mirage volvió a respirar. Su suerte era buena esta noche. "Asístelo." Lirand'r señaló a Cyborg. Mirage asintió y entró a la habitación, ayudándolo en lo que necesitara.

"Lirand'r..." Robin se dirigió a ella. "Lo que dijiste más temprano acerca de que Starfire conocía la fortaleza de los Psions mejor que nadie... ella se puso muy mal al recordarlo... ¿sucedió algo que debamos saber?"

El interior de Mirage se estremecía victorioso. Conseguir información de la titán tamaraniana iba a ser bastante difícil, y toda esta situación no pudo haber venido en un momento más oportuno.

"Bueno..." Lirand'r dudó un poco. Mirage se movió para acomodarse y sin querer se golpeó con la consola. Suprimió una queja y se dispuso a escuchar mientras Cyborg le pedía que le pasara unas herramientas.

""""""""""""""

"Lo que pasó es lo siguiente." Starfire estaba sentada en el sillón del living. Abrazó sus rodillas y miró a sus compañeros. "Es de su conocimiento que pertenezco a la familia real de Tamaran. Mis padres, los emperadores Myand'r y Luand'r eran buenas personas..." La chica dijo con tristeza. "Poco después de que mi hermano menor Ryand'r nació, los Psions atacaron Tamaran. Su tecnología y su entrenamiento militar eran superiores y nuestra gente sufrió mucho por su culpa. Mi padre tomó la decisión de que por el bien de Tamaran, entregaría a uno de sus hijos a cambio de la libertad de su pueblo. Blackfire no era una opción viable por ser la primera en la línea de sucesión al trono, y Ryand'r era apenas un bebé. Yo decidí sacrificarme, hacer lo que era mejor para Tamaran..." La chica se detuvo al recordar su doloroso pasado. Daniela se acercó a ella, y sentándose a su lado, la abrazó. "...como esclava fui sometida a cosas horribles, pero todo valió la pena puesto que mi gente dejó de sufrir. Al cabo de un largo tiempo fui capaz de escapar...fue así como llegué a la Tierra... no pensé que los Psions quisieran insistir en apoderarse de Tamaran. Ahora Ryand'r está bajo su poder, y no puedo ni siquiera pensar en las cosas terribles que le deben estar haciendo para presionarnos a ceder..."

"No te preocupes Star. Nosotros salvaremos a tu hermano." Chico Bestia le dijo decidido.

"Esos Psions lo pagaran caro. Se están metiendo con una de mis amigas. _Nadie_ se mete con mis amigos..." Raven le dijo. No pudo contener la furia que sentía en ese momento, y el resultado de que sus emociones se apoderaran de ella fueron algunos platos y vasos rotos, pero ninguno le dio importancia.

"Debería ir a descansar Star." Chico Bestia le dijo.

"B tiene razón Star, ve a dormir un poco..." Daniela le dijo con suavidad.

"Supongo que están en lo correcto..." Starfire se bajó del sillón y flotó hacia la salida. El resto la observó mientras se alejaba. "Muchas gracias por su apoyo amigos." Starfire les dijo antes de salir.

Los tres se miraron preocupados. Esa no era la Starfire que conocían...

"Espero que todo salga bien." Daniela suspiró.

"Lo hará." Raven le respondió. "Iré a meditar un poco." La hechicera dijo, y usando sus poderes abrió un portal en el piso que la llevó directamente a su habitación.

"Oye Dani...me estaba preguntando algo. Tú le temes a las alturas, ¿cierto?" Chico Bestia le preguntó.

"Si... ¿a que viene al caso?"

"¿Entonces como te vas a subir a la nave espacial?"

La chica se petrificó.

"No había pensado en eso..." Dijo mirando al vacío. "... ¡ROBIN!..."

"""""""""""""""""

"No sabía que Star había pasado por todo eso..." Robin miró el cielo a través de la ventana cuando Lirand'r terminó de contarles todo lo que había tenido que pasar su querida princesa Koriand'r. La militar no había dejado pasar el más mínimo detalle desde que Starfire nació, hasta que escapó al planeta Tierra, incluidos los detalles sangrientos de la guerra, claro está...

"No voy a poder dormir en una semana..." Mirage murmuró, incapaz de parpadear. En momentos como ese era cuando agradecía haber tenido una infancia normal, o relativamente normal, considerando los factores que la pusieron donde está ahora: ayudando a reparar una nave espacial mientras trabaja como detective privado para un psicópata con delirios de poder. ¿Qué niña no crece con la ilusión de hacer eso algún día?

"La princesa Koriand'r siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir para los tamaranianos. No le importa sacrificarse a si misma si eso significa garantizar el bienestar de su gente. Ojalá su hermana Komad'r fuera así..." Lirand'r se cruzó de brazos.

"Listo. Terminé." Cyborg se quitó de debajo de la consola y se puso de pie. "Quedó como nuevo y listo para acabar con algunos marcianos."

"Bien hecho. Recluta, puedes retirarte. Ve a descansar. Nos espera un largo día mañana." Mirage se puso de pie, saludó y se retiró.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía ahora en su memoria la vida completa de uno de los titanes más difíciles de descifrar, y lo único que le había costado era soportar a Cyborg por unos minutos. Vio la puerta a lo lejos y corrió para largarse de ahí de una vez.

"¡Lkashoir!" Un soldado le sonrió y la tomó del brazo. "Alkeuan lknasdoie gjhuohroajsndl" Le dijo. Mirage lo miró con la boca abierta sin entender una sola palabra. El soldado le sonrió y la jaló con él.

"¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!" Mirage intentó liberarse, pero la fuerza superior del tamaraniano se lo impedía. Podía sentir como le estaba cortando la circulación de la muñeca. "¡Déjame ir!"

El hombre la llevó hasta una habitación donde había un pequeño catre, un espejo y lo que parecía un armario. La soltó y le indicó gentilmente que entrara. Mirage solo sacudió la cabeza en forma de negativa y lo miró a los ojos. El soldado, pensando que era solamente la actitud juguetona típica de la edad rió abiertamente. ¡Oh, aquellos días de su infancia en los que el mismo fue un recluta! La empujó levemente dentro del cuarto, pero considerando la diferencia de fuerzas, Mirage fue impulsada tan fuerte que se estrelló contra la pared, cayendo en la cama inconsciente. El soldado sonrió pensando que Mirage estaba jugando y cerró la puerta.

"""""""""""""""""

El amanecer llegó pronto, y los titanes estaban ya listos para ir en rescate del pequeño Ryand'r. Frente a la nave espacial se encontraban Raven, Starfire y Robin esperando al resto de sus compañeros.

"¡Suéltame Cyborg! ¡No me voy a subir! ¡Suéltame!" Cyborg venía con Daniela sobre su hombro mientras la chica pataleaba frenéticamente. Chico Bestia se había convertido en pulpo y la había aprisionado con sus tentáculos, pero aún así contenerla era algo sumamente difícil. "¡Esto es abuso! ¡Protesto! ¡No puedes obligarme a que me suba!"

"Obsérvame." Fue la respuesta de Cyborg.

"¡Por favor suéltame!" Cyborg se detuvo cuando llegó con los demás, que los observaban con gotas de sudor en la cabeza. "¡Star! ¡Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti...PERO NO ME OBLIGUES A SUBIRME!" La chica lloriqueó suplicante. Chico Bestia finalmente usó uno de sus tentáculos para taparle la boca y Cyborg suspiró aliviado.

"Estamos listos." Cy dijo mientras Daniela seguía retorciéndose. Robin asintió y todos entraron a la nave.

""""""""""""""""

"Mi cabeza..." Mirage gimió abriendo lentamente los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la sien adolorida, sentía como las venas es su frente palpitaban. Se estiró un poco y se bajó de su 'cama'. "Tuve el sueño más extraño de todos...tengo que dejar de entrenar tanto antes de irme a dormir..."

Se estiró un poco más, y tranquilamente pasó por frente del espejo que reflejaba su nuevo look y una ventana que mostraba la noche más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Mirage se paralizó al ver su reflejo y más estrellas de las que jamás había visto. "No puede ser..." La chica rió asustada. Por lo visto lo ocurrido no había sido un sueño. "¡Ahhhhhhh!" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, buscando una manera de salir de ahí. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Seguir con la farsa? Esto no era como en las películas de ciencia ficción, ¡esto era un guerra! No importaba que tan comprometida estuviera con su trabajo, esto ya era demasiado.

El mismo soldado que la había llevado en la noche anterior a esa habitación abrió la puerta del cuarto, viendo extrañado el peculiar comportamiento de su 'colega' mientras caminaba en círculos por toda la habitación maldiciendo en un idioma que él no podía entender.

"Lkashoir. ¿Lsoaojng oihoquebmn okashdoih?"

"Hermano, mírame a los ojos." Mirage le dijo con una mirada un tanto neurótica. "¡NO-TE-ENTIENDO-NADA!" Dijo tirándose en el piso y pataleando como histérica.

El soldado solamente rió, y de nuevo, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por los pasillos. Mirage no opuso resistencia esta vez, estaba como ida...

"""""""""""""""

En el cuarto de controles, los titanes y Liland'r se encontraban esperando llegar a su destino.

"No mires por la ventana, no mires por la ventan, no mires por la ventana..." Daniela repetía una y otra vez sentada en un rincón oscuro, abrazando sus rodillas y meciéndose en una forma paranoica.

"Por lo menos lograron subirla..." Robin arqueó ambas cejas al verla en un estado tan deplorable. Sin embargo, su mayor preocupación en este momento era otra. Se acercó lentamente a Starfire quien le estaba dando la espalda y viendo a través de una ventana, inmersa en sus pensamientos. "¿Te encuentras bien Star?"

La chica asintió.

"Si Robin. Agradezco tu preocupación..." Sonrió tristemente. "Es solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en el pobre de Ryand'r sufriendo bajo el incansable y cruel puño de los Psions mientras pide ayuda... y mientras él sufría yo estaba divirtiéndome en la Tierra...no puedo dejar de pensar que en cierta forma esto es mi culpa...si yo no hubiera escapado entonces-" Robin la calló poniendo su dedo sobre los labios de Starfire.

"Star, nada de esto es tu culpa. Tú no podías sacrificarte de esa manera, era lógico que escaparas."

"No Robin, debí de haber permanecido ahí. Todo Tamaran contaba conmigo, mi deber era cumplir con mi destino y liberar a mi pueblo del sufrimiento ocasionado por la guerra..."

"Star." Robin le dijo, tomando las manos de la chica entre las propias. " Tú hiciste lo que debías hacer. Tomaste la decisión correcta, no puedes culparte por lo que está pasando. Las guerras ocurren, no siempre por razones válidas, pero uno tiene que encontrar la manera de ser más fuerte que eso. No puedes culparte por siempre de lo ocurrido."

"Oh Robin..." Starfire suspiró. "Si tan solo lo que dices fuese tan fácil de llevar a cabo como lo haces parecer...pero no puedo renunciar a mi pasado." Starfire miró a través de la ventana como se acercaban lentamente a la fortaleza de los Psions. "No puedo huir de mis responsabilidades..."

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando entrar al soldado que traía a Mirage a rastras. La llevó ante Lirand'r, y la chica tardó un momento en reaccionar.

"Recluta, tu dominas el idioma de los terrícolas, ¿no es así?" Mirage asintió dudosa. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? "En ese caso tu serás mi contacto con ellos. Te adentrarás en la fortaleza junto con nuestra princesa y sus amigos, y me mantendrás informada de lo ocurrido en todo momento. ¿Queda claro?" Lirand'r preguntó, y de nuevo Mirage tardó un poco en contestar. ¿Adentrarse en la fortaleza en una misión de rescate?

Slade iba a tener que aumentar otro cero a la derecha de la cantidad que habían acordado como pago después de esto.

"¡Si señora!" Mirage asintió. Entonces Lirand'r le indicó al soldado que se acercara, y le dio un arma a la joven. Mirage la observó extrañada. ¿Cómo debía de usar esa cosa?"

"Señora, estamos a punto de aterrizar." El piloto se dirigió a Lirand'r, y ella le indicó que continuara.

"Nosotros iniciaremos el ataque. Entonces ustedes aprovecharán la distracción de las fuerzas de defensa enemigas para entrar y sacar al príncipe de ahí." Lirand'r les indicó, y los titanes y Mirage asintieron.

"Dani, levántate..." Cyborg la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero ella seguía mirando al vacío y repitiendo su mantra.

"Pensé que ibas a ayudarle con su miedo." Chico Bestia le dijo a Raven.

"Lo intenté. Es un caso perdido." Fue su corta respuesta.

La fortaleza se percató de la presencia de la nave y comenzó a disparar en contra de la nave. Los tamaranianos estaban concientes de que usarían esa táctica en su contra y estaban preparados para responder el ataque. Usando sus propios cañones, la nave se defendió hasta que aterrizaron. Las rampas se abrieron, revelando a los soldados y a los titanes listos para salir y atacar. La fortaleza Psion se encontraba lista para atacar, con cientos de hombres formados protegiendo la entrada y con sus armas preparadas para enfrentarse contra el ejército de Tamaran.

"Dani, ya aterrizamos. Ya estamos en tierra firme." Cyborg le dio un leve codazo, haciéndola reaccionar finalmente.

"¡Vamos a patear unos cuantos traseros!" Chico Bestia gritó al sentir la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Lista?" Robin le preguntó a Starfire. La princesa tamaraniana asintió, y apretando sus puños sus ojos brillaron con el máximo de su resplandor. Los soldados imitaron el gesto, indicando que estaban listos para la batalla. Mirage, que estaba parada junto a Raven miró a todo su alrededor buscando una manera de salir de esta. Viendo que no había opción, tomo aire y apretó el arma que le habían dado contra su pecho. Más le valía descubrir como se usaba esa cosa y rápido.

Al grito de guerra de Lirand'r, todo el cuerpo militar voló en contra de los enemigos, maniobrando entre disparar sus armas y esquivar los ataques que les lanzaban.

Robin esperaba el momento indicado en que el camino se despejara un poco para poder actuar ellos. Viendo la señal que Lirand'r le hizo, el líder de los titanes volteó a ver a Raven.

"Ahora." A la orden de Robin, Raven los envolvió a ellos y la 'recluta tamaraniana' en un campo de fuerza creado por sus poderes, y abriendo un portal, los teletransportó dentro de la fortaleza.

"Titanes..." Las paredes creadas por Raven se disiparon. "¡Al ataque!"

Los siete adolescentes corrieron por los pasillos, Starfire iba volando a la cabeza indicándoles el camino. La tarea del resto era asegurarse de dejar fuera del juego a cuanto Psion se le pusiera enfrente, cosa que no fue nada fácil teniendo en cuenta que eran ellos siete contra un ejército entero.

Un pelotón los interceptó a mitad del camino y comenzaron a disparar a quemarropa en contra de los titanes. Por un momento Mirage pensó en utilizar sus campos de fuerza para protegerse, pero si lo hacía quedaría al descubierto, y los alienígenas disparándole serían lo menos de que preocuparse para ella. Raven utilizó sus poderes para entretener a algunos de ellos, Chico Bestia se transformó en un Tiranosuario y de un fuerte coletazo se encargo de dos o tres. Mientras Cyborg y Daniela trabajaban en contra del resto: el cañón sónico del chico y las vibraciones emitidas por ella parecían ser bastante efectivas.

"¡Star! ¡Luandr'! ¡Tenemos que seguir!" Robin les indicó, y Starfire no perdió tiempo en hacerlo. Robin corrió tras ella, seguido por Mirage que había logrado hacer pasar su truco de levitación por las habilidades naturales de vuelo de los tamaranianos.

"_¡Recluta! ¡Reporte de la situación!_" Aparentemente el arma tenía un intercomunicador integrado, y como Mirage no se esperaba que una voz fuera emitida desde ahí la soltó, y esta rebotó en el suelo haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Robin volteó a verla reprochantemente, hasta ahí había llegado el elemento sorpresa. Mirage se encogió de hombros y tomó el arma una vez más.

"Bueno..." Los ojos de Mirage se abrieron a toda su capacidad al ver a todo el grupo de Psions que venían acercándose a ellos. Starfire voló en contra suya y comenzó a lanzarles rayos estelares con toda su furia. Robin fue tras ella, y haciendo uso de su entrenamiento en artes marciales pudo darle una buena batalla a un par.

Tres de ellos venían acercándose a Mirage, y por lo visto no tenían intenciones amistosas.

"¿Cómo termine metida en esta cosa?" La chica tragó saliva y cerró los ojos fuertemente, deseando que al abrirlos todo resultara ser una mala película. Sabiendo que si usaba sus poderes para defenderse estaba perdida, apretó fuertemente el arma contra su cuerpo mientras esperaba el ataque.

Un rayo se disparó del arma, alejando a sus atacantes de ella. Mirage parpadeó sorprendida al ver que estaba a salvo y volteó a ver su arma, completamente confundida. Un Psion se recuperó y se abalanzó en contra suya, y repitiendo el mismo movimiento de sus manos en el arma volvió a lanzar otro rayo en contra del alienígena.

"Así que así se usa esta cosa..." Sonrió con esa característica malicia suya. Ahora que podía defenderse, podía ayudar a los dos titanes a rescatar al mocoso y salir de ahí lo más humanamente rápido posible. Starfire estaba teniendo problemas con sus contrincantes, dándose Mirage cuenta de ello, se acercó a ella y disparó en contra de los enemigos, hiriéndolos de gravedad.

"Muchas gracias." Star le dijo.

"Ahórrate eso para después. ¡Ve por el niño!" Mirage le gritó. Starfire asintió y salió volando fuera de ahí. "¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Ve con ella!" Mirage le ordenó a Robin, disparándole a los hombres contra quienes el chico peleaba. "Yo me encargo de estos, tu mueve ese trasero y ve a ayudarla."

Robin la miró un tanto incrédulo.

"Eso de dominar el lenguaje terrícola..." El chico golpeó finalmente al último de sus contrincantes en la cara y fue tras Starfire. "_Muy_ convincente." Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar vuelta en una esquina y perderse de vista.

Los Psions quisieron seguirlos, pero Mirage se interpuso en su camino, mostrando una enorme sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Ahora que los titanes más cercanos estaban a varios pasillos de distancia de ellas, podía hacer lo que placiese al momento de defenderse de los alienígenas.

Y si de algo estaba segura, es que no iba a tener consideración.

Escogieron un mal día para meterse con ella.

"¿Alguno de ustedes ha asistido a un espectáculo de magia alguna vez?"

""""""""""""""""""

"Es aquí Robin." Starfire se acercó lentamente a un enorme portón frente a ellos. Tristes memorias venían a su mente, y por un momento retrocedió en el tiempo a aquellos días en que ella misma fue objeto de dolorosas humillaciones e inimaginables torturas.

"Lo sacaremos de ahí." Robin se acercó, dándole tiempo a su compañera de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando. Casi inconscientemente, Starfire abrió la puerta haciendo uso de toda su fuerza física e emocional, hacerlo no fue nada fácil, pero sabía que tras el esfuerzo hecho solamente estaría un paso más cerca de salvar a su hermano.

Dentro la habitación se encontraban dos Psions vestidos de una manera ostentosa reunidos alrededor de una mesa quirúrgica, atada a ella se encontraba la frágil figura del pequeño Ryand'r.

"¡Koriand'r!" El niño gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, y sus victimarios retrocedieron al reconocer a la mujer que los miraba con rabia pura reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

Los Psions intentaron huir, pero Starfire fue contra ellos antes de que pudieran hacerlo. Lanzando varios rayos en su contra, los dos hombres tomaron refugio tras una inmensa computadora que había en la habitación. Entonces tomaron las armas que tenían ocultas entre sus ropajes y abrieron fuego en contra de la tamaraniana.

Robin se acercó a Ryand'r, y sacando un pequeño laser de su cinturón comenzó a cortar las correas que tenían inmovilizado al pequeño.

"¿Quién eres?" Ryand'r preguntó débilmente, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte del joven.

"Un amigo que va a sacarte de aquí más rápido de lo que imaginas." Robin respondió y siguió trabajando en las correas.

Starfire logró destruir el computador y dejar a los Psions sin refugió. La explosión los hizo separarse, pero eso resultó contraproducente ya que ahora la atacaban desde dos ángulos diferentes. Robin observó esto, pero decidió concentrarse en liberar a Ryand'r, Star nunca le perdonaría que permitiera que su hermano siguiera sufriendo un segundo más de los necesario.

Finalmente logró romper las correas, y tomó el golpeado cuerpo del niño en los brazos. Ryand'r se prendó de él casi instintivamente, apretándolo fuertemente como si quisiera disipar el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

"¡Hermana!" Ryand'r gritó al ver que uno de sus captores le disparó en la espalda y la hizo caer con fuerza, abriendo una grieta enorme en el piso. Starfire intentó levantarse, pero sus extremidades no respondieron. Su furia había sido tan grande que no midió las fuerzas con las que peleaba y ahora se había quedado sin energías. Los Psions se acercaron de manera amenazadora a ella, preparados para usar sus armas en su contra y acabar con la princesa tamaraniana que tantos problemas les había causado de una vez por todas.

Starfire chilló y cerró los ojos al ver el arma apuntando en su contra lo suficientemente cerca para volarle la cabeza. Robin lanzó algunos de sus discos para detenerlos de disparar, pero un Psion logró destruirlos al dispararles. Ryand'r enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Robin, negándose a ver lo que estaba por pasar...

"¡Starfire!" Robin gritó, seguido por un rayo que vino de detrás de él, dando directamente en la mano del Psion que apuntaba a la cabeza de Starfire. Mirage se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, con el arma dada en manos apuntando hacia ellos.

"Mala idea." La chica sonrió malévolamente y se recargó en lo que quedaba de la puerta.

Agradeciendo la distracción, Starfire recobró un poco de fuerzas y le lanzó un golpe directo en la quijada, logrando tirarlo al piso. Flotó hasta ellos, lista a dispararle uno de sus rayos estelares directamente y acabar con su vida.

"¡Hermana!" Ryand'r lloró. El llanto de su pequeño hermano retornó a Starfire a la realidad. Si terminaba con la vida de aquel enemigo, ¿qué diferencia habría entre ellos dos? Se convertiría en lo mismo que odiaba y que tanto daño le habían hecho...

Aún así, si él seguía viviendo, representaría una amenaza para Tamaran... pero ella ya había renunciado a la corona...

El debate entre lo que sentía debía hacerse y lo que _sabía_ debía hacerse comenzó en su corazón. Si había algo que detestaba era ver a personas sufriendo; más si se trataba de su pueblo sufriendo, pero si decidía acabar con todo eso, matando por fin a su rival, ¿el matar no la convertía en una mala persona? Ella peleaba contra personas malas para proteger a los necesitados, cometer ese acto sería traicionarse a si misma y a todo en lo que creía. Ella era una tamaraniana, y la naturaleza de los tamaranianos es pelear para sobrevivir, si eso implicaba _matar_ para sobrevivir, entonces...

"Tómame a mí..." Bajó la cabeza y murmuró.

"¡Star! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo!" Robin le gritó desde su posición. No podía creer lo que ella acababa de decir.

"Ofrezco sacrificarme a cambio de la libertad de mi hermano." Dijo decidida, y tomando un último suspiro, bajó las manos, señal de que se rendía.

Star retrocedió sorprendida al ver como el rayo proveniente del arma de Mirage golpeaba fuertemente al Psion frente a ella. El hombre cayó al suelo, y por un momento ella quedó paralizada. Volteó a ver a la mujer que había disparado, y su rostro no mostraba la más mínima señal de remordimiento.

"Lo haces tú o lo hago yo." Le dijo fríamente. "No creo que sea conveniente dejarlo volver a abrir los ojos." Dijo con seriedad, dispuesta a presionar el gatillo una vez más.

Starfire dudó un poco. ¿Qué no había otra manera de solucionar todo esto? ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar manchado de sangre?...

"Eso es un 'hazlo tú'" Dijo cortantemente y frunció el ceño. Hacía un par de segundos había recibido instrucciones por parte de Lirand'r haciéndole saber que el arma que le habían otorgado era un realidad una bomba.

"_Destrúyelos..._" Fueron las instrucciones. Si no obedecía, las posibilidades de regresar a la Tierra y morir ahí eran equitativas. Ella no tenía pensado arriesgarse a un 50-50, sus intenciones eran obviamente inclinar la balanza hacia un solo lado. Personalmente, ella prefería la opción que le permitía seguir respirando.

"¡Salgan de aquí!" Gritó y desprendió la parte superior del arma, lanzándola hacia ellos. Starfire no se movía, y Mirage se vio obligada a levitar hasta ella y sacarla del lugar.

Ellas volando, y Robin corriendo con Rryand'r en brazos se movieron por los pasillos a toda velocidad, el tiempo no estaba de su lado. Tenían que salir en menos de un minuto o todo el lugar volaba junto con ellos.

Afortunadamente, Raven los estaban esperando. Mirage sonrió eufórica para si misma, por lo visto Dios no quería que muriera esa noche. Envolviéndolos bajo el manto de sus poderes, Raven los sacó de ahí, transportándolos directamente dentro de la nave tamaraniana. Lirand'r y los demás soldados que gracias a la ayuda de los titanes habían logrado sobrevivir sin una sola baja esperaban su regreso para poder despegar. En cuanto Starfire y el resto del grupo aparecieron junto a ellos, encendieron los motores y salieron de ahí a toda prisa.

Mirage se acercó a una ventana, observando las explosiones que ella había ayudado a provocar. Curiosamente no sintió ningún remordimiento, ella sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer...

Sin embargo, la filosofía de 'una vida por otra' no parecía convencer del todo a Starfire, y no pudo evitar dejas escapar una lágrima mientras observaba la caída de uno de los enemigos más fuertes de Tamaran. La idea de que el dolor de un pueblo se acabara con el sufrimiento de otro no tenía sentido para ella, y tamranianana o no, princesa o no, jamás iba a aceptar el asesinato como una respuesta a los problemas. Por que de una u otra forma, lo que se acababa de cometer ese día, fue un asesinato, una masacre más que quedará escrita con sangre en la historia de Tamaran...

"¿Hermana?..." Ryand'r se acercó a ella, y levemente le jaló la falda. Starfire lo miró tiernamente a sus grandes ojos verdes, y velozmente se inclinó parar abrazarlo. El pequeño no pudo ocultar más lo que sentía y comenzó a llorar, inmerso en el consolador abrazo de su querida hermana.

"Parece que todo terminó." Raven mencionó.

"Si, creo que ya todo acabó." Robin sonrió con un toque de tristura al escucharla. Al haber vivido todo esto, algo le había sido aclarado:

Aunque el alma de Starfire pertenecía a la Tierra, su corazón siempre iba a estar con Tamaran, dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo si se lo pedían. De Tamaran, y de la Tierra, ella pertenecía a ambos lugares... y en ese momento no había lugar parra él en su corazón.

"Sentimiento correcto." Raven le dijo sin apartar su vista de Starfire. "Desafortunadamente el tiempo no es el adecuado para ti..."Robin la miró sorprendido cuando ella se dio la media vuelta y se retiró. ¿Cómo pudo saber lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento?

Claro, empatía...

Definitivamente tenían que hacer algo al respecto.

"""""""""""""""""""

De regreso en la Torre –T, las despedidas estaban llevándose a cabo. Toda esta experiencia había sido algo que ninguno olvidaría en un muy buen tiempo, aunque algunas personas lo único que agradecían era haber vuelto a pisar tierra firme. Y después del no tan tierno re-encuentro entre los hermanos, ahora ambos no querían separarse.

"¡Pero Lirand'r! ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí con mi hermana!" Lirand'r intentó separar al niño que abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana, mientras Robin y Cyborg hacían lo mismo en cuanto a su amiga.

"Entienda príncipe, que la princesa Koriand'r tiene cosas de suma importancia que hacer..." La mujer intentaba hacerlo entender, pero era imposible. Ahora que había recuperado su carácter, el niño era la criatura más terca que se pudieran imaginar.

"¡Vamos Star! El tiene que regresar a tu planeta..." Los chicos forcejeaban, pero ella no parecía mostrar ninguna señal de fatiga.

"Les propongo algo." Robin suspiró rendido. "Ryand'r puede venir a visitar a Starfire cuando quiera, siempre que prometa que nos avisará con tiempo, y si nosotros podemos recibirlo en ese momento. ¿Están de acuerdo los dos?"

Los príncipes tamranianos se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron ampliamente. Los dos gritaron alegremente, indicando que el trato les parecía bueno. Robin se sintió muy feliz al ver que Starfire había recuperado esa personalidad tan optimista suya.

Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando ella no se estuviese debatiendo entre decidir si seguir a su sangre o a su felicidad entonces... un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del chico ante la idea, pero lo disipó rápidamente para evitar cualquier incidente inapropiado en ese momento.

"De cualquier manera, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de la cadete Luand'r." Lirand'r dijo orgullosa y volteó a ver a Mirage, que ya se encontraba escabulléndose sigilosamente del lugar.

"¿Mande?" La chica volteó y parpadeó. El soldado que se había encariñado con ella llegó, y le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la asfixia. Al soltarla, le dio una amigable palmada en la espalda. Nuevamente la suerte hizo de las suyas, y además de casi sacarle los pulmones del cuerpo de un golpe, uno de los pupilentes verdes que llevaba salió disparado cayendo lejos, dejando al descubierto un solo ojo de un impresionante color malva... "Oh oh..."

"Star..." Chico Bestia se veía curioso. "¿Existen lentes de contacto en Tamaran?"

Mirage retrocedió al acercarse los titanes a ella de manera peligrosa, y no solo eso, si no que toda la armada tamaraniana la veía con ojos furiosos. Esto no podía terminar bien de ninguna manera...

"Ehh... ¿sorpresa?" Se encogió de hombros, mientras pensaba desesperadamente una manera de salir del apuro.

Fue cuando vio los ojos de Raven brillando que entiendo que de este problemita solo un milagro la salvaba. Retrocedió un poco, pero se tuvo que detener al encontrarse con la orilla de la azotea, un paso más y caía directamente al acantilado.

Aunque todas esas rocas comenzaban a verse terriblemente tentadoras al compararla con la ira de una flotilla entera armada y seis adolescentes con superpoderes.

"Hoy no es mi día..."

"¡Parece que me necesitas!" La voz de Red X emergió de la nada, y el chico apareció escalando una de las paredes a toda velocidad. Saltó a la azotea, y usando las x's inmobilizadoras de su cinturón para inmovilizar a todos los presentes, se encargo de sacar a Mirage de ahí. La tomo del brazo, y la chica no tuvo tiempo de comprender lo que ocurría cuando la jaló con él y saltaron de la azotea.

Robin gritó fuertemente en una mezcla de rabia, frustración y humillación mientras intentaban liberarse. La mujer se había burlado de él una vez más.

Definitivamente no le agradaba que las personas se rieran de él...

"""""""""""""""""""""

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?" Mirage se encontraba tirada un su cama jadeando, recuperándose se todo lo que le acababa de pasar. Por un simple descuido todo su trabajo estuvo a punto de irse por la cañería. Y lo que más le daba coraje era que se había salvado gracias al hombre más irritante de todo el mundo. Cosas como esa solamente le pasaban a ella...

"Simplemente digamos que Cornellius se encariñó conmigo." Red X le contestó, dándole la espalda. "Espero que esto te enseñe que puedes confiar en mí..."

Mirage volteó la cara. Un día de estos le iba a dar una paliza que jamás olvidaría si la actitud altanera del chico no cambiaba.

"No creas que acabas de comprarme con eso."

"Eres una chica difícil." X suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. "Como quieras, nos estamos viendo." Se despidió, dejando a la chica tirada en el colchón. Aún recostada, Mirage hizo levitar un pequeño espejo hacia ella, y observó por un momento su reflejo en el espejo: el contraste entre el color natural de sus ojos y el falso verde que portaba la hicieron reflexionar.

"¿Por qué me metí en esto?" Murmuró aún viéndose. Al girar a un costado, vio su calendario junto a ella...

"Claro." Sonrió con tristeza, y tomando un marcador tachó uno más de los recuadros. "65 días..."

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Otra entrega. Lo hice! Escribí un capítulo centrado en Starfire! Andy, siéntete orgulloso de mí! Jajajaja!

Respondiendo a dos reviews muy peculiares:

Yasha, querida, no hay necesidad de ponernos tan agresivas...Ejejejejeje...XD

Y Souske, pues la verdad eres la primera persona aquí que me pide una colaboración. No tengo problema en hacerla, pero tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo tu y yo para hacer eso. Si en realidad estas interesado en que co-escriba esa historia contigo, contáctame, mi correo esta en mi profile.

Esperando que esto les haya gustado, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima entrega. Sayo!


	7. An image is worth a thousand words

Bajo la luz del mediodía una batalla se está llevando a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. Los titanes se encuentran peleando contra un grupo de los robots de Slade, quienes habían tratado de colocar algunas bombas en el área. La contienda no era nada fuera de lo común, los titanes estaban ya acostumbrados a lidiar con ellos; derrotarlos era cosa fácil, pero terriblemente tediosa.

Starfire voló por sobre encima de ellos para lanzarles una serie de rayos estelares. La tamaraniana se encontraba tan concentrada en su tarea que pasó por alto una sombra ocultándose entre las azoteas de los edificios.

Mirage se agachó a tiempo antes de ser descubierta, y esperó hasta que Starfire se retiró para levantarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a tardar?" Mirage le dijo un tanto aburrida a un pequeño intercomunicador. Recibiendo la señal del otro lado se encontraba Red X dentro de la Torre T con una cámara de video husmeando por todo el lugar.

"No mucho." El chico respondió. "Solamente me hace falta una habitación..." Red X sonrió traviesamente al llegar frente a una puerta con el nombre 'Raven' escrito sobre ella. Abrió la puerta y sintió un escalofrío al entrar al dormitorio más tétrico que había visto en toda su vida "Esta chica necesita ayuda profesional y con urgencia..." Dijo mientras filmaba lentamente todo su alrededor.

"Lo que tu digas, solo date prisa." Mirage asomó la cabeza parra observar el progreso de la pelea: un par de autos destrozados, grietas en el pavimento, varios robots hechos trizas... "Menos mal que esto no sale de mi salario." Alzó ambas cejas al contemplar los daños.

Una peculiar vibración en su cinturón y un ruidoso timbre la asustaron. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su teléfono celular, y con temblorosas manos lo tomó. El teléfono se le resbaló de las manos y casi cae a la calle, pero ella logró estirarse y detenerlo antes. Por un segundo dudó en contestar. Solamente una persona tenía el número, y si la llamada pertenecía a ella, la información que estaba por obtener podía resultar en una gran dicha o una profunda amargura.

"¿Diga?" Contestó con voz seria. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo sin mirar nada en especial mientras la voz proveniente del auricular hablaba. Algunos minutos pasaron, y ella no pronunció palabra alguna. No fue hasta el final que agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Entiendo...yo me encargo." Dijo y colgó.

Volvió a observar la pelea. Ya todo estaba por terminar y los titanes pronto regresarían a su hogar.

"X, retírate ahora." Le dijo por medio del radio con una voz triste y apagada. El joven se percató de eso y lo invadió un poco de curiosidad.

"¿Sucede algo?" Mirage tardó en responderle.

"No." Contestó, y miró hacia abajo una vez más. "Vete Ya."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Capítulo siete: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

"""""""""""""""""""""

Raven caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, absorta en el poco común silencio que inundaba el lugar. Técnicamente este era su más grande sueño hecho realidad: una torre libre de bullicio y malos chistes. Pero había algo en la mente de la hechicera que no le dejaba tranquila. Tanta tranquilidad era tan poco normal, considerando que eran seis adolescentes los que habitaban ahí.

Revisó el gimnasio, y no había nada. Fue al taller en busca de Cyborg, y no había ni rastro del chico; se dio una vuelta por la pista de entrenamiento, y ni las sombras de los demás se dejaron ver.

Finalmente llegó a una habitación que había sido olvidada un poco últimamente. Considerando ese último facto, el haber encontrado a uno de sus compañeros ahí, pero de cierta manera a ella le extrañaba que aquel cuarto no tuviera uso después de todo lo que les había sucedido últimamente.

"¿Robin?" Raven llamó al chico, quien se encontraba de pie pensativo frente a una pizarra. En ella se encontraban todas las fotografías, artículos de periódico, toda la información referente a su más grande dolor de cabeza en las últimas semanas. Raven se acercó silenciosamente y arqueó una ceja al observar toda aquella superficie tapizada de rojo vino.

"¿Sucede algo?" Robin le preguntó, sin dejar de observar el panel. Raven no tardó mucho en deducir que por su apariencia, el joven no había descansado ni probado alimento alguno por varias horas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes encerrado aquí?"

"Un poco." Respondió, de nuevo sin mirarla a los ojos. Raven resopló, aparentemente su líder acababa de entrar en lo que el resto del equipo llamaba 'el bloqueo'. Eso consistía en que Robin se adentraba tanto en su labor detectivesca, que se convertía en una obsesión; no comía, no bebía, no dormía, no hablaba, no entrenaba, solo se quedaba encerrado horas y horas analizando fotografía por fotografía, píxel por píxel, en busca de algo que se le hubiera escapado, y después de tres diez veces de repetir el procedimiento, comenzaba a recopilar más información con la excusa de la que tenía no era suficiente. Justo cuando habían logrado que dejara a su 'bloqueo' con Slade, al hombre enmascarado se le ocurre regresar. Ahora Robin no solo tenía la pizarra repleta de información de Slade, sino que había añadido una más a su colección.

Como una buena amiga, Raven debió de haberle insistido al chico maravilla que por su bien saliera de ahí, tomara algo de aire fresco, comiera un poco, descansar y luego si deseaba, continuara con su investigación. Pero admitámoslo, Raven no era la niñera de nadie, y Robin era tan terco como se podía ser, así que, mejor ahorrarse la molestia. Entre ellos habían clasificado el 'bloqueo' en tres etapas, siendo la tercera la peor de ellas, y bueno, por lo que podía ver Robin había entrado de lleno a la tercera. Si algo había aprendido, era que cuando estaba ahí, cualquier medio de persuasión era totalmente absoluto, ¿entonces para que molestarse? Algún día el oxígeno del cuarto iba a acabarse, e iba a verse forzado a salir de ahí, aunque conociéndolo, las posibilidades de que cuando eso sucediera entraran a la habitación y se encontraran con Robin inconsciente en el piso eran demasiadas.

Robin pasó una mano por la pizarra, deslizando sus dedos por las letras de sus apuntes. Raven le miró aburrida.

"Definitivamente etapa tres." Murmuró.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No." Respondió con monotonía. '¿Debería traer a Star? Por lo general ella es la única que lo hace entrar en razón.'

"Raven." Robin le llamó. "¿Cómo ves tú toda esta situación?" La chica se sorprendió un poco de que saliera de su propio mundo e intentara entablar una conversación, conversación que le llevaba de regreso al mismo punto, pero al menos interactuaba con otra sombra aparte de la propia.

"Slade es el villano. Mirage trabaja para él. Por ende es una mala persona. Nosotros peleamos contra malas personas, ¿es tan difícil de entender?" Respondió con sarcasmo.

"En serio Raven." Robin le contestó. "Intentó encontrarle relación a todo esto, pero no puedo. Cuando trabajé para Slade el me estuvo manipulando con amenazas de destruirlos a ustedes. La situación de Terra no fue muy diferente... Raven..." Robin llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. "¿Raven?" El chico maravilla parpadeó confundido al encontrarse solo en la habitación, con la puerta abierta, señalando que su compañera lo había dejado hablándole al aire

Con su actitud tan característica, Raven llegó a la cocina para prepararse un té de hierbas, encontrándose con el resto de los titanes. Necesitaba el té para relajarse después de haber absorbido todas las malas vibraciones en aquella habitación.

"Empatía." Refunfuñó. El percibir los sentimientos de otras personas podía de ser de gran utilidad, pero la mayoría de las veces era una verdadera tortura, sin mencionar fastidio, sumándole a eso el grupo tan especial con quien vivía...

"Raven, vero que decidiste unirte a nosotros." Starfire se acercó a ella alegremente y tomó asiento junto a su amiga.

"Si." Respondió la hechicera con brevedad. "Era esto o ahogarme entre la obsesión y frustración de Robin." En eso Chico Bestia y Cyborg gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, concentrados en el videojuego que jugaban, la expresión en el rostro de Raven no era del todo agradable. "Comienzo a pensar que me hubiera convenido más quedarme con él." Gruñó mientras las venas de su frente comenzaban a hincharse.

"¿Acaso sucede algo con nuestro perseverante amigo?" Starfire preguntó preocupada.

"Perseverante, si, claro." La hechicera hizo uso una vez más de su característica facilidad de expresión. "No creo que esa sea la palabra para describirlo." Le dio un sorbo a su té. "No cuando está en la 'etapa tres'..."

Un silencio incómodo se esparció por el cuarto, y pronto todas las miradas estuvieron fijas en Raven.

"Bromeas, ¿cierto?" Cyborg le preguntó. Raven le dirigió una mirada llena de fastidio.

"Yo nunca bromeo." Dijo cortantemente.

"Amigos, tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos permitir que Robin pase por ese proceso una vez más." Starfire suplicó, pero los cuatro chicos no se veían muy convencidos.

"¡Hoy! ¿No puede ser otro día?" Chico Bestia preguntó, mirando un poco consternado a Cyborg.

"Verás Star, Bestita y yo teníamos planes..."

"Vaya, pero que lástima, su cita se acaba de arruinar." Daniela se burló, recibiendo un par de miradas asesinas. "¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?"

"Ja." Chico Bestia replicó. "¿De todos los días tuvo que escoger HOY para ponerse así? ¡No es justo!"

"Pero Chico Bestia, es de la paz mental de nuestro amigo de la que estamos hablando."

"Si, pero hoy es..."

"El Mega Torneo de Villa del Terror XII..." Daniela y Raven lo interrumpieron desinteresadas.

"No han hablado de otra cosa en toda la semana."

"¡Exacto!" Chico Bestia continuó. "¡Estamos hablando del torneo más importante del videojuego más escalofriante de los últimos cinco años! ¡HOY! ¡EN NUESTRA CIUDAD! ¡No me van a hacer perdérmelo! ¡Llevamos practicando MESES! ¡Anda Cyborg! ¡DILES!"

"Bueno... ellas tienen un buen punto B, ya sabes que Robin se pone muy mal..."

"¡PERO CYBORG!"

"En realidad que les gusta complicarse las cosas." Daniela los interrumpió. "Llévenlo con ustedes. A él también le gustan los videojuegos, lo he visto jugando con ustedes."

"¡Esa es una magnífica idea!" Starfire la respaldó.

"¿Y si se niega?" Cyborg preguntó dudoso.

"¿Y si comienzan a llover cerdos?" Daniela le reprochó. "¡Hola! ¿Hace cuanto que no ves tu propio reflejo? Debes de pesar el doble que él, no creo que le quede mucha opción si entre tú y un oso verde lo lanzan al asiento trasero del auto, además estoy segura de que Sara puede mantenerlo dentro todo el camino. De esa manera él se distrae, ustedes van al torneo, Star deja de preocuparse, yo veo la película que quería pero no podía ya que ustedes se adueñaron del televisor y..."

"Y yo no tengo que soportar su escándalo." Raven concluyó.

"Eso." Daniela la señaló. "¿Ven? Todos ganamos."

"Por favor." Starfire se unió a la petición. Chico Bestia miró de nuevo a Cyborg, ¿lidiar con Robin en ese estado? Deberían perdonarlo, pero una visita al dentista sonaba más tentadora, y estamos hablando de un chico con caninos de 4 centímetros de largo. Por otro lado, su amigo estaba pasando por un momento difícil, y los necesitaba. Además de que no podía decirle que no a las chicas.

"De acuerdo." Chico Bestia suspiró. "Pero si me da problemas, te juro Daniela, que me transformaré en ratón y me comeré el cableado de tu amplificador." Star y Dani sonrieron, seguidas por Cyborg.

"Bueno, creo que iré preparando a Sara para el pasajero extra." Dijo el titán metálico riendo mientras se retiraba.

"Espera." Chico Bestia le pidió, transformándose en una anaconda de nueve metros.

"¿Y eso?" Daniela preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Tú crees que Robin va a acceder a poner un pie fuera de ese hoyo tan fácilmente?" Cyborg le contestó.

"Vamos, ¿en serio es tan malo todo esto del bloqueo?"

"Si." Los cuatro chicos respondieron a la vez, dejando muy en claro el terreno que pisaban.

"Bueno, si ustedes dicen." Daniela tomó asiento y agarró el control remoto, buscando el canal en que iban a pasar la película que había mencionado deseaba ver. "Buena suerte chicos, parece que la necesitarán."

"Ni que lo digas. Vamos B." Cyborg salió de la habitación seguido por una enorme serpiente verde. Raven sonrió levemente, al fin paz y tranquilidad, hacía mucho que no podía disfrutar de su té como se debía, y con los chicos fuera, su aura tendría oportunidad de limpiarse de tan malas vibras.

"No puedo evitar preocuparme por él." Starfire juntó sus manos. Daniela la miró, y con su mano le indicó que se sentara junto a ella.

"Anda, ven. Por lo visto también necesitas despejarte un poco, y la película está por empezar." Starfire asintió un poco dudosa, pero accedió.

"¿Cuál es el largometraje que esperas con tantas ansias?" La tamaraniana preguntó.

"Era la favorita de Mike." Daniela sonrió. "Se trata de un mafioso al que mandó asesinar su propio jefe, pero sobrevive. Entonces para vengarse, adopta otra identidad y regresa a trabajar para él."

"Ya veo, suena sumamente interesante." Starfire dijo. "Solamente respóndeme una duda, mi querida amiga de cabellos multicolores. ¿Qué es 'mafioso'?"

"Eh, lo descubrirás viendo la película." Daniela sonrió. "Que dices Raven, ¿te nos unes?" La hechicera usó sus poderes para traer uno de sus libros hacia ella.

"No gracias."

"Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes." Raven se dispuso a aprovechar la calma que se vivía en esa habitación para avanzar con su lectura, cuando el estrepitoso grito de '_!SUÉLTENME!'_ proveniente de Robin se escuchó como un vibrante eco por todo el lugar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Slade se encontraba parado en medio de la habitación principal de sus cuarteles, dándole la espalda a la única puerta que permitía el acceso al lugar. En sus manos el hombre llevaba una fotografía obtenida de las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en los perímetros de las afueras de su guarida. La imagen mostraba un joven vistiendo de manera casual y simple: un par de pantalones azules y una sudadera con capucha negra, lo único que podía decirse llamaba la atención eran los diseños de graffiti impresos en la prenda. El rostro del chico se encontraba oculto bajo la capucha de la misma, y lo único que podía distinguirse de sus facciones era una sonrisa maléfica que se burlaba de la lente de la cámara. El joven hombre saludaba con su mano en una forma despreocupada, indicando que debían de ponerle más atención a las letras que se leían en su pecho.

'_Hola Slade. ¿Me recuerdas?'_

"Hn." Slade gruñó al recordar su primer encuentro con aquel extraño muchacho...

"_Deberías sentirte orgulloso. No recibo a cualquiera a ante mi presencia." Slade caminaba lentamente en círculos alrededor del chico, quien permanecía inquebrantable a pesar de la amenazadora presencia del hombre que no dejaba de inspeccionarlo con la mirada. "Tu nombre es Salazar, ¿no es así?" _

_El chico permaneció en silencio, y asintió levemente. Acto seguido, Slade se sorprendió un poco al ver como los diseños de su vestimenta cobraban vida propia para formar oraciones completamente nuevas en su pecho. 'En efecto, dejémonos de las presentaciones y hablemos de negocios de una buena vez.' Slade rió divertido al ver el pequeño despliegue de sus habilidades._

"_Veo que eres una persona que no se anda con rodeos, impresionante en realidad." Rió para sus adentros. "Mis hombres dicen que has venido aquí poseyendo información que me puede ser de utilidad, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Salazar asintió de nuevo. "También me han informado tu precio, debo admitir que me parece una suma bastante alta, y para serte sincero, me encuentro renuente a cubrir tu cuota." Slade rió divertido al ver como la sonrisa desvanecía del rostro del chico ante él. "Relájate muchacho. A pesar de que considero la cantidad que solicitas exagerada, veo que tienes agallas, y eso no es fácil de encontrar. Se requiere mucho valor para venir y solicitar una audiencia conmigo, así que por lo menos escucharé lo que tienes que decir. Si lo que me muestras me agrada, consideraré el hacer negocios contigo. Por el contrario, si lo que vienes a ofrecer no cumple con mis expectativas, me veré en la penosa necesidad de eliminarte. No puedo permitir que la ubicación de mi centro de mande corra el riesgo de revelarse, ¿nos entendemos?"_

_Salazar asintió y juntó las manos. Entre ellas una luz brillante palpitaba y en el centro de la esfera luminosa una imagen comenzó a hacerse visible:_

_Era de noche, por lo visto en una ciudad grande. Una calle solitaria era mostrada, no se podía ver ni una sola alma humana en los alrededores, solamente los faroles encendidos, un par de autos y los sonidos de disparos que no cesaban de estremecer el lugar mostrado. Un par de sombras deslizándose entre la oscuridad se hicieron visibles y tomaron refugio en un pequeño callejón entre dos edificios. La primera sombra pertenecía a un joven hombre de piel bronceada y cabeza rasurada, la segunda a una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. El llevaba un revolver en las manos, pero aparentemente ella se encontraba desarmada. Ambos asomaron la cabeza levemente para ver a sus enemigos esconderse entre los automóviles. El hombre miró a la chica, dándole una señal de que era su hora de actuar._

_Ella abandonó su refugio para enfrentar a sus agresores. Los disparos en su contra no se hicieron esperar, pero una misteriosa barrera azul apareció entre las balas y su cuerpo, y estas cayeron al suelo al impactarse contra el muro de energía. Entonces la mujer sonrió altivamente, y al momento de que cerro los ojos, un horroroso silbido se escuchó. Este aumentaba cada vez más su fuerza, hiriendo los oídos de los presentes ahí, sin embargo ella parecía no perturbarse. Una vez que el ruido llego al punto de ser casi insoportable, apuntó sus manos contra ellos, y de ellas un par de ondas de energía nacieron, que al ser lanzadas en contra de los autos, estallaron, envolviendo todo en fuego mientras ella sonreía orgullosa._

_El rostro de la chica se quedó congelado dentro de la esfera de luz para que Slade pudiera analizarla si le placía._

'_Puedo traértela, si así lo deseas.' Se podía leer ahora en las ropas de Salazar._

"_Ya veo." Slade respondió, mostrando interés en la oferta. Dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda al chico. "Recibirás tu dinero después de que la chica esté aquí y trabajando para mí. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Mis robots te llevaran a la salida. Espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, noticias buenas, claro está. Te advierto, mi joven amigo, que no me gusta que me decepcionen..."_

_Salazar asintió, y dos robots aparecieron para escoltarlo fuera de ahí._

Puesto que la joven se había negado a trabajar para él, y ahora estaba del lado de sus enemigos bajo el nombre de 'Siren', Salazar nunca vio ni un solo centavo de la cantidad que habían acordado. Sumado a eso, Slade se había hecho de un nuevo enemigo, lógicamente el chico no había tomado de buena manera la resolución de sus tratos de negocios, y de lo poco que conoció al joven hechicero, pudo darse cuenta que era un hombre del que tenía que cuidarse.

La puerta tras él se abrió, y su subordinada llegó caminando relajadamente ante él.

"Tus monigotes de hojalata me detuvieron en medio de mi hora de comer, me lanzaron al asiento trasero de una de tus camionetas y me trajeron arrastrando hasta aquí. Espero que tengas una buena razón, o vas a gastar mucho en reparaciones." La chica se quejó, poniéndose frente a él y cruzando los brazos impacientemente. "Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Slade le lanzó la fotografía, que ella atrapó aún en el aire.

"Quiero que lo aniquiles." Le dijo fríamente. "Deshazte de él lo más rápido que puedas."

"Claro..." Le respondió un tanto incrédula. "¿Recuérdame la parte del contrato en la que dice que soy tu asesina personal? Por que si mal no recuerdo, eso nunca estipuló en nuestras condiciones de trabajo." Slade chasqueó los dedos, y uno de los androides llegó ante Mirage con un maletín en manos, lo abrió, mostrándole a la chica una cantidad considerable. "Ahora si nos estamos entendiendo." La chica rió.

"Considéralo como el pago de tus horas extras. Lógicamente, lo recibirás..."

"Después que haga el trabajo. Si, entiendo." Lo interrumpió. "Tus deseos son ordenes." La chica hizo una reverencia en forma juguetona y salió de la habitación. Suspiró profundamente, y una vez que estuvo lejos de ahí, y del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad, tomó su teléfono celular. Un repentino cambio en su rostro mostró una preocupación poco común en ella. "Tenías razón." Le dijo al teléfono. "Fase 1, completa."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"¡Anda Robin! ¡Vamos!" Cyborg y Chico Bestia forcejeaban con su líder para hacerlo salir del auto, pero parecía ser inútil.

"¡No! ¡Tengo que regresar! ¡Tengo que descubrir que es lo que Slade está planeando!" Robin oponía resistencia, parecía que no importaba lo que trataran, el chico simplemente se negaba a bajar. Cansado de luchar, Cyborg lo miró fijamente y le dio una pequeña palmada al techo del auto.

"Sara, hazme los honores por favor." A la orden dada, el auto comenzó a sacudirse da manera extraña. Robin parpadeó confundido al ver la sonrisa maléfica en el rostro del titán metálico, acto seguido, los tentáculos mecánicos de Sara lanzaron a Robin fuera del auto, estrellándolo contra el piso del estacionamiento.

"Eso tuvo que haber dolido." Chico Bestia se burló.

"Cyborg..." Robin llamó su nombre furioso, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Cy lo tomó de la capa y lo hizo que los siguiera. "¡Pero que están haciendo! ¡Deberíamos de estar entrenando para derrotar a Slade y Mirage! ¡ No aquí!"

"Viejo, nos lo vas a agradecer, créeme."

"¡Cyborg! ¡TE ORDENO QUE ME DE..." Robin calló cuando entraron al edificio. El lugar estaba repleto de pantallas gigantes que mostraban escenas del videojuego, y había pasillos interminables con monitores más pequeños en los que los jugadores competían entre sí.

"Señores, les presento el paraíso." Chico Bestia dijo al borde de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

"Y lo mejor de todo..." Cyborg le siguió.

"¡Es que aquí no existe ninguna Raven que nos quite los controles!" Ambos chicos gritaron al unísono felices. Robin finalmente se relajó, y al sentir esto, Cyborg lo dejó ir.

"Vamos Robin, necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿qué mejor lugar que este?"

"No deberíamos..." Robin murmuró indeciso. Lo más razonable era que continuara en su labor de investigación, tenían que descubrir todo lo que fuera posible del enemigo para poder enfrentarlo y salir victorioso. Sin embargo, podía escuchar los controles llamándolo por su nombre. "Supongo que si nos quedamos un par de horas no nos haría daño."

"¡Boo ya!"

"Pero solo un par de horas." Robin remarcó, aunque Cyborg no le puso atención. Sabía que una vez que Robin entrara en calor, toda la tarde se les iba a ir ahí.

"Claro, lo que tu digas, ¿escuchaste eso B?" Cyborg le llamó, pero para su sorpresa, su verde amigo se encontraba ya en una misión de suma importancia.

"Bueno señoritas, no es por presumir, pero soy realmente importante aquí, ¿sabían?" El chico verde intentaba coquetear con las edecanes, quienes reían tímidamente entre sí. Chico Bestia les dio su mejor sonrisa de rompecorazones, provocando que rieran una vez más.

"¿No es lo más lindo que hayas visto en tu vida?" Una de ellas dijo, inflando el ego del chico.

"Si, ¡este niño es tiernísimo!" Hasta ahí llegaron sus ilusiones. ¿Niño? ¡Niño! Las carcajadas de Robin y Cyborg llegaron inmediatamente a sus oídos, y Chico Bestia volteó para velos a ambos tirados en el piso rodando y sosteniéndose el abdomen que ya comenzaba a dolerles de tanto reír.

"Ni una sola palabra." Concluyó el chico molesto y se adentró entre la multitud.

""""""""""""""""""""

"Nota mental: Visitar a un psiquiatra con urgencia. Tiene que haber algo mal en mi para prestarme a hacer este tipo de cosas." Mirage se dijo a si misma mientras atravesaba las azoteas de los edificios de Jump City. Por fortuna para ella, en todo el día no había habido señal alguna de movimiento por parte de los titanes, lo que le facilitaba las cosas para llevar a cabo su objetivo. No estuviera tan presionada, sino fuera porque en las últimas horas se había encontrado con cinco diferentes robots. Slade la estaba vigilando, quería asegurarse de que iba a llevar a cabo su misión. ¿Qué no el hecho de que él estuviera reteniendo el dinero era garantía suficiente para asegurarle que se iba a hacer cargo de ello? "Hablando de ellos..." Mirage se detuvo al sentir que alguien la seguía. En efecto, ocultos en la azotea del edificio vecino, se encontraban otros dos robots. "Maravilloso." La chica gruñó, asomándose a la calle.

Una sonrisa de alivió se formó en sus labios al observar caminando disimuladamente entre la gente a su blanco. Sin previo aviso, la chica saltó de la azotea, seguida por los robots quienes le mandaban una transmisión en vivo de todo lo ocurrido a Slade. Haciendo uso de sus poderes de levitación, Mirage aterrizó delicadamente en medio de la calle, provocando un accidente automovilístico y ahuyentando a la gente que paseaba al reconocerla. Sin embargo, Salazar no mostró señal alguna de preocupación.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mirage." La chica sonrió. "Recuerda bien el nombre, es el último que vas a escuchar." Salazar sonrió de manera arrogante, irritando enormemente a la chica. "Ahórrate el viaje al doctor..." Se dijo a sí misma. "... te va a decir lo que ya sabes, estás loca." Rió levemente. "No es nada personal, pero me temo que voy a tener que aniquilarte." Mirage permaneció de pie inmóvil frente a él, respirando hondo, buscando la concentración que necesitaba para poder llevar la tarea a cabo.

Salazar parecía estar hecho de piedra. No mostraba sentimiento alguno, ni se movía ni un centímetro siquiera. Esa actitud le daba un aire tétrico y peligroso, casi fantasmal.

Finalmente, Mirage tomó una pose ofensiva, esperando el momento justo para atacar. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro del chico y sintió su corazón acelerarse por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

"Ahora o nunca."

Con esas palabras, Mirage fue rodeada por una cortina de humo, y al desvanecerse esta, la joven maga se había multiplicado a sí misma, siento ahora un total de cinco copias, y entre todas ellas formaron un círculo alrededor de Salazar intentando así impedirle huir.

El joven hechicero no se perturbó en lo más mínimo, continuó en su misma postura mientras ellas levitaban girando en círculos, tomándolo a él como eje.

Pronto el joven se comenzó a impacientar, y decidió hacer su jugada. Manifestó su poder en forma de una cúpula de energía gris que lo cubrió, y al momento de expandirse esta, lanzó a la mujer y a sus replicas lejos, impactándolas contra algunos edificios u automóviles.

Al momento de chocar las copias desvanecieron. La Mirage original, que había golpeado el aparador de un negocio rompió el cristal y terminó dentro de la tienda, yaciendo en el suelo. Los clientes y el cajero salieron asustados, dejándola ahí a su merced.

Mirage se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo del traje. Sus rodillas falsearon un poco debido a los golpes que había recibido, y su traje se había rasgado un poco por los pedazos de cristal, incluso tenía un par de heridas que sangraban en los brazos y en el rostro. Frunció el ceño y miró a Salazar que permanecía de pie mirándola.

"Demasiado creíble." Murmuró. "Modérate chica, no se trata de que termines con los huesos rotos..." Gimió, y saltó por sobre el aparador roto hacia la acera, quedando frente a frente con él.

Salazar sonrió. Parecía que se iba a divertir por un buen rato con ella.

"""""""""""""""""""""

"¡Toma eso!" Robin le gritó a la pantalla que mostraba a su personaje peleando ferozmente contra cinco zombis que pretendían arrancarle la cabeza y alimentarse con su sangre. El chico estaba disfrutando esto demasiado, en el fondo les agradecía a Cyborg y Chico Bestia el haberlo arrastrado hasta ahí.

Así que ahí se encontraban los tres, compitiendo por su pase a la pelea final. Cyborg había sido declarado ganador de su grupo, mientras que la batalla de Chico Bestia aún no comenzaba. Las ovaciones hacia Robin lo hacían esforzarse más y adentrarse en el jugo. Eso era lo que necesitaba, distraerse un poco. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que alimentando su espíritu de competencia? Además, ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que algo que ameritara su presencia pudiera pasar? Mejor no contestar, necesitaba mantener su mente alejada de eso.

Chico Bestia se acercó a la cafetería en busca de un refresco. Llegó hasta la barra y espero a que le tomaran su orden, pero ninguno de los encargados se presentó.

"Eh, ¡oigan! ¡Superhéroe sediento por aquí!" El chico llamó al cajero, pero él y los encargados veían con gran interés su pequeña pantalla de televisión. "¡OIGAN!" Chico Bestia llamó una vez más, captando su atención. "Ya era hora..." Dijo molesto.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Uno de ellos preguntó sorprendido.

"Intentó comprar un refresco. ¿Tiene algo de malo?" Chico Bestia no comprendió el sentido de la pregunta.

"No, pero no deberías de estar aquí." El cajero volteó el televisor para que lo pudiera ver. "Deberías estar ahí."

"Oh oh..." Chico Bestia murmuró al ver en la pantalla a Mirage combatiendo con un chico encapuchado. El panorama no era muy lindo, y era obvio que la presencia de los héroes locales era necesaria. "Esto no es bueno, ¡CYBORG!"

El mayor de los titanes volteó al escuchar su nombre, y viendo que era su amigo quien lo llamaba un tanto desesperado haciendo señas con las manos se acercó rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede B?"

"¡MIRA!" La expresión de Chico Bestia se pasó a Cyborg al comprender lo que ocurría. Pero tenían un pequeño problema... "¡POR QUE HOY! ¡NO PUEDEN ESPERAR A MAÑANA!"

"¡CALLATE!" Cyborg le tapó la boca rápidamente. "Te va a escuchar..." Le susurró. "Llama a las chicas y diles que vayan inmediatamente, sino es que están en camino. No podemos dejar que Robin se entere o de lo contrario..."

"¿Qué me entere de qué?" La voz de Robin les calló como balde de agua fría. Ambos chicos sintieron como sus músculos se tensaban al sentir la presencia de su líder tras ellos. Riendo nerviosamente voltearon sus caras hacia él, para descubrir que su compañero no se encontraba muy complacido con la situación.

"¿Pretendían ocultarme esto?" Robin preguntó, disimulando el disgusto en su voz. Los dos chicos sacudieron sus cabezas y sonrieron amplia y falsamente. "Tendremos una conversación muy seria después de esto. ANDANDO."

"""""""""""""""""""""

"¡Ugh!" Mirage gruñó cuando Salazar la golpeó en el estómago, lanzándola contra una pared. "Te estás emocionando demasiado..." Le dijo furiosa al hombre, que solo se encogió de hombros.

Mirage frunció el ceño, y luego hizo aparecer un sable entre sus manos. Sus habilidades como espadachín no eran las más sobresalientes, pero servirían para sacarla del apuro. No estaba quedando muy bien en esta pelea, siendo el hombre quien llevaba la ventaja y ella la que recibía la paliza. Los robots dándole a Slade un informe de su penosa situación no eran precisamente las mejores animadoras para levantar el espíritu durante el transcurso de una amarga derrota.

Finalmente sus esfuerzos tuvieron éxito, y logró herir a Salazar con el filo del sable en el brazo. El chico se llevó la mano a la herida que no tardó en sangrar. Mirage sonrió victoriosa, parecía que el marcador estaba a punto de cambiar a su favor.

Salazar, molestó por el ataque, comenzó a lanzarle ferozmente esferas de energía, sin preocuparse por las personas que aún estaban en el lugar y podrían resultar heridas. Una de esas esferas parecía que le iba a dar directo a Mirage, pero la chica logró esquivarla, y la esfera fue a dar contra un automóvil que estalló inmediatamente.

"Uy." Parpadeó ella al ver el daño ocasionado. "Espero que tenga seguro." Una de las esferas la golpeó por la espalda, tirándola al suelo. "¿Qué la caballerosidad ya no existe?" Protestó al tiempo que se reincorporaba. "Esto ya es demasiado, me acabas de hacer enojar en verdad." Dijo de una manera que casi rayó en berrinche al ver la marca que el ataque había dejado en su capa.

Mirage tomó impulso y corrió hacia Salazar, para luego saltar y tratar de darle una patada alta. La chica se quedó sin palabras al ver a un enorme terodáctilo verde que se acercó a ella y la tomó del traje entre sus garras. Mirage pataleó con furia y golpeó los tobillos del ave prehistórica, pero esta no la soltaba.

"¡Escúchame bien mocoso! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Esto es asunto mío! ¡Chica mala VS villano! ¡Titanes no incluidos!" Le gritó, pero Chico Bestia hizo caso omiso. Giró de regreso hacia Salazar y emprendió vuelo en picada. Cyborg y Robin venían acercándose. Mirage resopló. "¿Qué no tienen vida social o algo por el estilo? ¿Solamente están sentados frente a la pantalla esperando a que los llamen? Patéticos perdedores..." Ese último comentario lo hizo enojar, y a propósito, Chico Bestia la soltó sin aviso. Como ella no se lo esperaba, no tuvo oportunidad de utilizar sus poderes. "¡No era para que te enojaras!"

Mirage gritó mientras caía, pero Cyborg estuvo atento para atraparla. La envolvió con sus enromes brazos contra su pecho para evitar que intentara nada, y por más que la chica luchó para liberarse, el titán le era superior en fuerza, y al tener sus manos inmovilizadas, no podía hacer uso de ningún truco.

"Olvídalo, eres tú contra 150 kilos de titanio reforzado." Cyborg se burló.

"Normalmente está es la parte en la que te contesto da manera astuta e hiriente, pero sinceramente no estoy de humor." La chica le sacó la lengua. "Las manos donde las pueda ver, no te quieras pasar de listo, calvito."

"Hmph." Cyborg gruñó.

"No se quien eres, ni lo que quieres. Pero obviamente no eres una buena persona." Robin sacó su vara bo, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Salazar. El hechicero permaneció inmóvil, como ya era costumbre suya.

"Robin, hazme un favor." Mirage le solicitó. "Ve al bosque y piérdete. Esta es mi pelea, no te metas en donde no te llaman."

"Llora lo que quieras, no estoy escuchando de cualquier forma." Robin sonrió. "Y bien, desconocido joven bajo la capucha, ¿jugamos un poco?"

Robin y Salazar iniciaron una intensa batalla. Esta era la oportunidad de Robin de canalizar toda la frustración que sentía de una manera útil, así que estaba peleando como hacia mucho no tenía la oportunidad, y en realidad lo estaba disfrutando. Curiosamente, Salazar solo se limitaba a esquivar sus golpes, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"Vamos..." Mirage murmuró y apretó sus puños con fuerza. "¿Por qué tienen que venir a arruinarlo todo?" Cerró sus ojos fuertemente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Chico Bestia le preguntó al detectar la ira en su voz. Le estaban pateando el trasero, debería estar agradecida con ellos por haberla salvado, ¿entonces por qué ese rencor?

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar para Robin, y Salazar estaba comenzando a regresar los golpes. Uno de ellos le dio en la cara, sacando al titán de equilibrio. Salazar aprovechó esa oportunidad para lanzarle una esfera de energía, y Robin salió disparado lejos, chocando dolorosamente contra un poste de luz. Toda la espalda del chico se arqueó con el impacto, y Robin calló al suelo herido.

Salazar se acercó amenazantemente, con un ataque listo en cada una de sus manos. El chico buscó su vara bo, pero estaba muy lejos de su alcance. Entonces Salazar le lanzó las esferas, sin embargo Robin fue lo suficientemente ágil como para rodar en un costado y evadirlas.

"Bestia, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de ella?" Cyborg le preguntó. Chico Bestia se transformó en un oso gigantesco, y atrapó a Mirage de la misma manera que Cyborg lo había hecho.

"Te doy 10 dólares si me dejas ir." Mirage dijo con sarcasmo, mientras observaba a Cyborg dispararle a Salazar con su cañón sónico. "Esto no debió de haber pasado, ahora solo va a ser más difícil..."

Ahora el hechicero era atacado por ambos titanes. Teniendo ellos la ventaja numérica, las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Cyborg lo mantenía entretenido con sus disparos mientras Robin le lanzaba golpes y patadas de vez en cuando que parecían estar dando resultado.

Una vez que tuvo su vara a la mano, la tomó con firmeza, dispuesto a darle un certero golpe en el hombro. Robin empujó su arma con gran habilidad, esperando el impacto con el cuerpo de su oponente. Nada lo pudo haber preparado para lo que seguía, pudo haber sido algún truco usado por él, pudo haber sido la presión a la que estaba sometido, o incluso los efectos de jugar Villa del Terror XII por tantas horas, pero Robin pudo jurar que no solo sintió, sino que vio como la punta atravesaba el hombro de Salazar sin oponer fuerza alguna, como si fuera aire, como si se tratara de...una ilusión.

Volteó a ver fijamente a Mirage, quien permanecía atrapada entre los brazos de Chico Bestia. La mujer se veía exhausta, pero no podía ser por la pelea que había tenido contra Salazar. Robin mismo había peleado contra ella por más tiempo y con más intensidad con anterioridad. Algo no esta bien aquí.

Salazar se percató de que Robin estaba distraído, y le lanzó un rayo de energía tan concentrada que atravesó su hombro. Los papeles habían sido volteados, y el ataque que Robin había planeado contra el hechicero fue usado en su contra, solo que con más brutalidad.

"¡Robin!" Cyborg corrió en su ayuda. Chico Bestia sintió que debía ir, pero si lo hacía, Mirage iba a escapar.

"Déjame ayudarte a hacerte más fácil la decisión..." Doblando completamente su cuerpo, Mirage logró patear a Chico Bestia en la cara. El joven, aturdido, la dejó ir.

Ella corrió hacia Salazar. Puesto que Cyborg y Robin se encontraban ocupados, esta era su oportunidad de acabar con el trabajo. Salazar no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse antes de encontrarse a sí mismo dentro de un ataúd de madera.

"¡Chico Bestia, detenla!" Chico Bestia recuperó el control y se dirigió a atacar a Mirage, pero era demasiado tarde. La maga había llegado a Salazar primero, y al aplaudir, ambos se vieron rodeados por humo, desapareciendo del lugar. "¡Demonios! ¡Se me escapó!" Chico Bestia cayó al piso y lo golpeó con fuerza con sus puños.

"Tranquilo Chico Bestia." Robin le dijo al momento de que Cyborg le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, con cuidado de no lastimarle más el hombro.

"Esto apesta." Cyborg dijo.

"¿No notaron nada extraño en ese chico?" Robin les preguntó. Las caras de sus amigos indicaban que la respuesta era no.

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"No estoy seguro de que haya sido real."

"¡¿Qué!"

"Estoy seguro de que mi vara bo lo atravesó como si hubiera sido un holograma."

"Viejo, ¿no sentiste los golpes que te dio?" Chico Bestia le preguntó.

"Claro que sí, pero..."

"Por eso te decimos que necesitas despejarte, toda esta presión esta comenzando a afectarte."

"Si, supongo que tienen razón." Robin asintió y alzó los ojos al cielo. El estaba seguro de lo que vio y sintió. Podía ser que Cyborg tenía razón y toda la presión a la que estaba sometido estaba empezando a tener sus efectos sobre él, sin embargo, Mirage había usado una ilusión contra él aquella vez que se llevó a Sillias... Bah, tonterías, aquel espejismo había sido descubierto con el primer toque que le dio. "Creo que necesito descansar un poco." Robin rió. "¿Nadie quiere ir a comer un poco de pizza?" Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo miraron confundido.

"¿No quieres regresar a la Torre para descubrir lo que pasó?"

"Créanme, he tenido suficiente de ese cuarto por un solo día."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Mirage llegó a su casa con el maletín en manos. Lo colocó en la mesa a un lado de la computadora, y se sentó en la silla. Tomó su teléfono celular, y suspirando, marcó.

"Si, ya tengo el dinero. No hubo problema, se lo creyó todo." Dijo sonando como si le acabaran de quitar un enorme peso de encima. "Nunca pensé que iba a tener que volver a hacer uso de 'Salazar', pero por lo menos sirvió para algo. Te enviaré el dinero a primera hora mañana."

"Perfecto." Una voz femenina, más madura se escuchó por el teléfono. "¿Estás segura que no hay problema con Slade? Ese hombre es de tener cuidado."

"¿Bromeas? El tipo no sospecha nada." Mirage rió levemente, tomando su calendario que ya tenía marcados 50 días. "Estoy preocupada, pensé que aún teníamos tiempo..." Mirage dijo con tristeza.

"Cosas como estas nunca están previstas." La mujer respondió. "Lo único que puedes hacer es darte prisa. ¿Cuántos titanes te faltan?"

"Tres." Respondió ella. "Tres titanes en menos de cincuenta días. No se si pueda lograrlo."

"Tienes que hacerlo." Fue su respuesta. "No puedes comenzar a dudar de ti misma ahora."

"Si, lo se." Mirage suspiró. Un sobre amarillo en su mesa llamó su atención, no lo había notado hasta ese momento. Sobre el sobre había una hoja de papel doblada, Mirage la tomó y leyó lo que tenía escrito:

'Vine a buscarte, pero no estabas. Me quedé esperando un par de horas, pero chica, no abuses de mi, aunque te parezca difícil creerlo, tengo una vida propia. Jeje. Espero que esto te sirva. Red X.'

Mirage abrió el sobre, y sonrió complacida al ver que contenía las fotografías que Red X había tomado de las habitaciones de los titanes. Las inspeccionó rápidamente sin ver nada en especial, hasta que dio con una que acababa de resolver uno de sus problemas.

"Corrección. Me faltan dos titanes, acabo de iniciar el proceso de investigación con otro." Mirage sonrió. "¿Todavía tienes ese libro viejo con bisagras doradas?"

"¿En el que vienen las descripciones de los objetos míticos y antiguos?"

"Exacto." La chica miró una vez más la fotografía, que mostraba un objeto bastante hermoso y raro, muy preciado para uno de los titanes. "Mándamelo, lo voy a necesitar."

"""""""""""""""""""""

Slade se encontraba de nuevo en aquella habitación. Hacía no mucho que Mirage había llegado para reclamar su pago...

"_Toma." Mirage le entregó la sudadera de Salazar. La prenda estaba rasgada, llena de polvo y tierra y con manchas de sangre. _

"_¿Eso es todo? ¿Una vieja prenda de vestir?" Slade preguntó con un poco de curiosidad._

"_Bueno, no puedo decir que quedó mucho de donde escoger, no se si me entiendas..." Mirage sonrió. "Yo ya cumplí, quiero mi paga."_

_Slade mandó llamar al robot que guardaba el dinero y se lo entregó a la chica._

"_Ahí tienes, tu recompensa después de un trabajo bien hecho."_

"_Gracias." Mirage sonrió, tomando el dinero. "Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo."_

"Hmph." El hombre gruñó. Se volvió hacia su escritorio, y tomó asiento. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una fotografía. Uno de los robots llegó ante él, y Slade le miró fijamente.

"Vigílala." El robot asintió y se retiró.

Slade tomó la fotografía entre sus manos una vez más, observando con detenimiento el momento congelado en que la vara bo de Robin atravesó el cuerpo de Salazar como si fuese humo. Aquella imagen le daba a Slade un par de cosas que pensar respecto a la chica y la misión que le fue encargada: la primera de ellas, Salazar fue en realidad un oponente peligroso y sumamente poderoso quien fue difícil de derrotar. La segunda, Mirage estaba ocultando mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Algo en su interior lo hacía inclinarse por la segunda opción...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

Ejejeje, al fin, capítulo siete (comienza a silbar disimuladamente). Perdón, ya se que me tarde, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer? En realidad nunca pensé que iba a dejar que todo un mes pasara antes de actualizar, pero...jejejeje. El punto es que lamentarse ya no tiene caso, ¿cierto? Mis más sinceras disculpas, procuraré que esto no vuelva a pasar, pero una vez que mi musa se rebela... Como que ya me salí del tema. Me alegra decirles que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia, y poco a poco los verdaderos motivos de Mirage se van a empezar a revelar, pronto sabemos el porque de esa obsesión suya con el calendario, se los prometo.

Va un agradecimiento muy especial a los lectores que no le han perdido el interés a esta historia, y que estoy segura que ya me querían linchar por que ya van más de 30 días que no me aparezco por aquí, jijiji. Pero para que no digan, puesto que mi musa regresó de sus segundas vacaciones en menos del primer semestre del año, el siguiente capítulo va a estar bastante interesante, se los prometo.

Por último, quiero agradecer a las personas que me estuvieron aguantando todo este mes a mí y a mis quejas de "MI MUSA SE MARCHO OTRA VEZ!" Yasha, sabes que no hubiera regresado si no fuera por ti (lo que me recuerda, que dejamos a Gabriel y a Setsuna en una situación un poco... ¿comprometedora? Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto, le debo al chico que mi lapsus brutus haya desvanecido, jeje).

Una recomendación en fics: Categoría Teen Titans, El Cofre de Piedra, escrito por mi amigo Shougo Amakusa. Les juro que esta buenísimo, vale la pena leerse.

Y ya para acabar (ahora si), si alguno de ustedes es fan de Yu Yu Hakusho, dese una vuelta por mi fic de esta serie que a mi me encanta. Se llama "Lazos de Sangre". Si además de ser fan de YYH son fans de Hiei, estoy segura de que les va a gustar.

Y para aclarar dudas de gente que no deja de preguntarme: No voy a escribir ningún lemon en esta historia, ni mucho menos ningún yaoi o yuri en fics próximos. (Comprendido Tasu-chan? Necesito ser mas clara?) En fin, hasta la próxima! Adios!


End file.
